Strength of Body, Strength of Mind
by StixieMarie
Summary: Post BDM. The crew takes on a job with interesting repercussions and ends up sheltering a young woman with a troubled past. MalOC. Rated M for violence and sensuality. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

Captain Malcolm Reynolds sat quietly on the bridge. It felt as though he had been there for hours, even though it had only been a short time.

_How did Wash do this? Sitting here, with nothing to look at but... space?_

Absentmindedly, the Captain ran a large calloused hand over the back of a toy tyrannosaurus rex. _Ahh yes, _he thought, _Wash was never truly alone up here. _

Mal picked the orphaned dinosaur up and turned it over slowly. Unfortunately, the small toy didn't afford the Captain the same comfort it had for Serenity's previous pilot.

"They'll always be here for you, old friend," Mal muttered to himself as he placed the figure back on the console. Nothing would change in this place, it had become a tribute to Wash.

Glancing at the time, he reached over and flipped the ship's com switch.

"River to the bridge please." Well maybe one thing had changed.

Mal smiled softly; he never would have thought when he first laid eyes on the tormented girl that he'd one day be calling for her over the com, let alone to come to the bridge and pilot his ship. But of course when your first image of some one is naked, frozen and in a box your mind doesn't automatically jump to job placement. Surely, River would say she had seen it all along.

He didn't have to wait long for the young woman to pad, barefooted, across the metal grating towards him.

"Albatross, reporting." She spoke calmly, only a hint of her previous self remained in her tone and in her eyes. Mal turned towards her and eyed her cautiously. She had grown, that was certain. No longer a little girl in need of his protection. Oh no, Malcolm Reynolds and the rest of Serenity's crew knew only to well how River could handle her self. And ever since they had been to Miranda, River had been calmer, more lucid. Yet, as the Captain regarded her there on the bridge, he couldn't decide which was more creepifying, the old "crazy" River, or this new strong woman who looked at you as if she knew all your most horrifying secrets.

Mal cleared his throat uncomfortably and pushed himself up from the pilots seat. "Take us into Persephone, we got a job to do."

"The Albatross can do that Captain," River said as she replaced him at the helm. Mal smiled to himself again. She had taken to his nickname of her readily. Frankly, he was surprised she hadn't changed her name to Albatross legally and insist that everyone call her by that. Shaking his head quickly to focus his attention towards the job at hand, he hit the com switch for a second time.

"This is the Captain. All crew report to the mess for job briefing."

He turned just as River was getting out of the pilots chair. "Exceptin' you, of course. You just concentrate on gettin' us on the ground." River gave him a joking half-salute and turned back to the ships console.

Mal walked down the metal stairs into the mess, and given his close proximity from the bridge and the fact that he had already been up for hours, he was the first to arrive. He took his usually seat at the head of the table and folded his arms over his chest as he waited for his crew to take their places.

First to join him was Jayne. He had changed too, Mal observed silently. Sure he was still a loud mouth wang ba dan, but the Captain wasn't always looking over his shoulder, waiting for Jayne to double cross him anymore. No, Jayne had proved his loyalty to Serenity when he stood with them against the Reavers on Mr. Universe's estate. They nodded at each other in greeting and Jayne took his seat.

Next to enter was Kaylee, covered in grease as usual, and with a smile on her face as usual. Her smile was, however, not for the Captain. She was turned around, and practically walking backwards into the mess, trying to listen to what the gorram Doc was saying. Now this was a complication Mal didn't need. Shipboard romances and all that. But it made Kaylee happy, and despite what he might admit, the Captain enjoyed watching her this way. If anyone deserved a little happiness, Mal thought, it was his young mechanic.

"Good mornin' Captain!" Kaylee said brightly as she sat at the table. Simon sat next to her and put her hand in his.

"Captain, Jayne." Simon stared at them defiantly, daring them to say something about this small display of affection. The corners of Mal's mouth curled up as he observed the young doctor.

Simon had changed for the better, in Mal's opinion. Sure he was still the same reserved young man they had picked up on Persephone all that time ago, but now he had seen the 'verse a bit, and he had grown stronger than the Captain would have thought possible.

Mal was shaken from his silent reverie by his first mates entrance. Zoe had always been stoic, but now thanks to the loss of her husband, one of the few men who could truly loosen her up, she was positively scary. _I don't think I've seen her cry once_, Mal thought. He had noticed that lately on the job she was becoming rather careless. Her draw was slower, as was her over all reaction to almost everything. He sighed quietly as he contemplated her. She was his oldest friend and he had absolutely no idea what he could do for her.

Looking up from Zoe, it startled him to realize this was it. There were four empty chairs at their table now. One, next to Simon, belonged to River who was currently breaking atmo over Persephone. Another, next to Zoe, had been Wash's. And there it would stay. Mal's eyes settled on the empty stool next to Jayne and he felt a twinge of guilt. There was no denying it; Shepherd Book had died because of Mal, or so the Captain believed. And he would let no one tell him differently. Mal had lately found himself missing the quiet, strong voice of reason Shepherd would bring to the mix. He would be able to give Mal advice as to Zoe at the very least. He may have almost welcomed a sermon, if it were said by the fallen priest. Well, almost. Mal turned slightly to regard the last empty chair, directly to his left. _Inara_. They had tried. They really had tried to make a go of it. He remembered the words they shared as they were ready to lift off after the Reaver attack: _You ready to get off this heap and back to a civilized life? I... I don't know. Good Answer. _It gave him a headache to think on it now. But at the time, upon hearing those words, he had been so happy for a brief moment. But in the end they both knew, it wouldn't work. He wasn't the sort of man to go halves. If he was to have her, he would gorramit have all of her. All of her, however, was something she wasn't willing to give. She was a Companion, not by trade, she said, but inside. _That's what I get for falling in love with a whore_, he had said to her. He immediately regretted it and tried to apologize but the damage had been done, and in the end, she had gone back to her girls at the training house. Kaylee, who was still in contact with Inara, was livid with Mal for weeks after this, but she had gradually warmed up to him again. It helped that Simon was there to distract her from his constant sour attitude.

"Mal?"

"Hmm?" He looked up suddenly, a mite embarrassed that he had been caught staring at Inara's chair. It had been Jayne that had roused him, a curious look upon his face. "So.. uh, you gonna tell us about this job or what?" the mercenary asked.

"Right. Got a wave from Badger not to long back. A fellow by the name of Bryce Rawley needs some stuff transported off of Persephone right quick."

Zoe looked up quickly. "Bryce Rawley, _the_ Bryce Rawley of Rawley Enterprises?" She asked.

Mal nodded, "The same, you've heard of him I take it?"

"I have," she stated bluntly, and Mal could tell she wasn't happy about it.

Jayne glanced warily at Zoe, "What's got you all bent out of shape? Who is this Rawley guy anyway?"

"He's Alliance. And I mean that in the worst possible way," She began. "He started Rawley Enterprises during the war."

"What kind of company is it?" Simon asked.

Mal glanced at Zoe and took over the explanation. "It started out as a small time munitions firm. They built arms for the Alliance. And as more and more Independents were captured by the Alliance, they started sending them out there to work as slaves. We had our own gorram people making weapons that were used against us. I think that's the problem Zoe is having here."

"You're not wrong sir."

"If he's Alliance," Simon began, "why does he need our help getting something off planet? Surely he shouldn't have any problem transporting what ever he wants on an Alliance ship."

"Yea, you'd think that. But I'm guessing life has gotten a mite tougher for the Alliance since our little wave got sent out," Mal smiled.

The table was silent for a moment and then Kaylee spoke, "What does he want transported?"

The Captain pushed a strand of unruly hair off his forehead and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not rightly sure. When we land, Zoe and I'll take the shuttle to go meet with Rawley. In the mean time," he turned to Jayne, "I want you and Kaylee to see to any supplies we need, I think we got just enough left to get a few things. And," he turned to Simon, "I want you and River to stay on the ship. We don't know what the Alliance is doing about you two yet, probably shouldn't be running around right in front of them for the time being." Simon nodded.

They heard the buzz of the intercom and then River's voice came through, sounding tinny and far away, "Docking in five."

Mal stood up and started towards the bridge. "Zoe get the shuttle ready to go. Kaylee go take an inventory and see what we're out of." Mal was half way to the bridge when he heard steps behind him.

"Sir?"

He turned slowly to find Zoe a few feet behind him. "Zoe?"

She looked uncomfortable, but began anyway. "I don't feel right, meeting with this man, knowing what he did to our men during the war."

Mal walked towards her and lowered his voice, "We _need _this job Zoe. Rawley is one of the wealthiest men on Persephone, he's gonna pay well."

"It just don't feel right."

Mal made an exasperated sound, "It don't feel right? You know what feels right to me Zoe? Feeding my crew! This is the first job to come around in a good long while and I'll be gorramed if I'm gonna let feelings get in the way of it. _Now_, go get that shuttle ready to go!" She turned to go quietly.

"Zoe wait I," regretting his choice of words with his oldest friend, he tried to stop her.

"No sir. You're right, peoples gotta eat." And with that he watched her walk away.

They arrived at the Rawley estate right on time for their meeting. Mal wanted to make this as quick as possible. Go in, figure out the cargo and the payment, and get out relatively unscathed. Zoe seemed to have calmed down on the ride over, which Mal took as a kindness. He didn't want her recent destructive behavior to make Rawley think they couldn't be trusted. The house was large, in fact Mal wasn't sure, but it might have been called a mansion. They were met at the gate by a servant and taken down a few long corridors. They finally stopped in front of a large pair of double doors.

"Wait here please," the servant said before entering the doors and shutting them firmly behind him.

Zoe turned to Mal and gave him one of her patented "what the hell are we doing here looks." Mal smiled at her and shrugged. After a few minutes the door opened and they were allowed in. A tall man, with brown hair graying at the temples rose from a desk in the far corner to greet them.

"You must be Mr. Rawley?" Mal asked extending his hand.

"I am, I am," the man said as he returned Mal's handshake. "And you must be Captain Reynolds. And this beautiful lady is?" Zoe scowled at Rawley.

"My first mate Zoe," Mal answered quickly. "So what's this cargo you want us to transport?"

"Straight to business, I like that." Zoe's scowl deepened. "Well, a few months ago I happened to come upon some, oh you might say, illegal artifacts and certain individuals are trying to claim them for their own."

"So... you stole some stuff that's worth a lot of money, you ain't got the papers to prove you own any of it, and now the people you stole it from are trying to get it back?" Mal interpreted.

"That's it in a nut shell," Rawley laughed, "I'm impressed Captain. I assume none of this will be a problem however."

Mal shook his head, "No, not a problem. Makes the payment go up though."

"Naturally."

"And where's it going?"

"To a small holding facility I own on Acorus. Do you know the moon?"

"I do," Mal shifted uncomfortably, "pretty far away. That makes the payment go up to."

"Naturally," Rawley said as he walked towards his desk. "I'm willing to offer you 6,000 credits to do the job."

"Ehm." Mal turned to Zoe as she stifled a surprised cough at the amount offered. "I think you got yourself a ship Mr. Rawley. Have your cargo at the Eavesdown docks as soon as you can."

Rawley stuck his hand out to shake again. "Thank you Captain. I'll have it there very soon."

Mal leaned against the railing of the catwalk as he watched Rawley's men bring five large crates into the cargo bay of Serenity. Jayne and Kaylee walked up the ramp then too, a few small parcels in their arms.

"This our cargo then Captain?" Kaylee yelled up to Mal.

Mal nodded and watched as the last of Rawley's men exited the ship. "Close her up Kaylee."

Kaylee walked to the hatch and pressed the button to close the doors just as Jayne came around the corner with a crow bar in his hand.

"Should we open em up Captain?"

"Jayne you read my mind." Ever since Zoe and Mal had almost stolen much needed medicine from the good people of Paradiso, the crew hadn't transported anything that they didn't know what is was. Jayne began on the first box as Zoe and Mal watched from the catwalk.

"Just some ugly antique pi hua in this first one. And... ugh... more pi hua in this one." Jayne moved to the third as Mal reached for the com.

"River, take us out of the world." He heard the engines fire up as the began to take flight. Jayne, grunting, removed the lid on the third.

"Holy cao! Mal come here, quick!" Mal and Zoe hurried down to where Jayne was standing over the third box and peeked inside. A young girl maybe a woman, it was hard to tell with her unconscious and dressed in baggy rags, hair matted to her head, lay at the bottom of the crate.

Mal gasped, "Whoa... deja vu."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so maybe not deja vu, Mal thought upon further examination. This girl ain't naked for one thing. And she certainly ain't frozen. He leaned into the open crate for a closer look.

And she looks a mite older than River too, he thought. In fact the only deja about this vu is... girl in a box... why does this keep happening to me? Am I being punished? Did I do some...

"MAL!"

"Gahhh!" Apparently, the Captain's crew had been trying to get his attention for some time now. Only when Zoe leaned right into his face and barked his name, did he realize they were standing behind him.

"What!" They stared at him. "Ok, ok I get it. It's not the time to be thinking about deja vu. Although, you have to admit that me being startled while standing next to an unconscious girl in a box is kinda deja vu too."

Only Kaylee smiled absently at the Captain's odd joke, as she leaned over the crate. "Who do you suppose she is?" Kaylee whispered.

"No idea," Mal spoke as he rubbed his forehead. "But I'm pretty gorram sure she don't belong here."

"She does." Mal turned to see River coming down the stairs. She peeked her head into the crate, like the others, before turning back to the Captain. "Like me."

Frustrated and confused, Mal pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. "What do you mean like you, little Albatross? You mean, like you as in from the Academy? Cause that is trouble I just don't need right now!"

River shook her head. "No not like me from the Academy, like me because she belongs," River stated it simply, as if that were all the explanation Mal needed. "Deja vu," she smiled at the Captain.

Mal threw his arms into the air in defeat. There was no point in arguing with River when she was like this. She would only smile sweetly, some might call it crazily, and keep repeating her point. "But that don't answer none of our questions. Where does she come from and what is she doing in this crate?" He eyed his crew searching for anyone with a possible answer.

Jayne scratched his chin. "Well this Rawley guy never did tell you exactly what he was transporting, I mean, maybe she is the cargo."

"No I don't think so Jayne," Simon spoke up quietly as he bent to examine her also. "Look at her, she's malnourished and that crate was practically air tight. If you hadn't opened it when you had, well... frankly I'm amazed she's breathing at all. Who knows how long she's been in there...and"

"What's your point Doc," Jayne interrupted haughtily.

Simon managed to look only slightly flustered at being interrupted, which Mal noted as an improvement, as he turned to face the merc. "My point," he began, "is why would Bryce Rawley ship 'cargo' that wouldn't survive the journey?"

Mal pondered this for a moment. "Makes sense Doc. But then again, Rawley could just be a cruel wang ba dan, trying to get us innocent smugglers responsible for the death of some young thing that's crossed him in the past." Mal let these words settle in his crew's mind.

It was Zoe who broke the silence. "If that be the case sir. What are we going to do?"

Mal's mouth opened to give an answer, thought twice about it, and decided to scowl at Zoe instead.

"Well, you could start by helping me out of this gorram box," a small, pained voice spoke from behind them.

This time, all six heads leaned over to get a glimpse of the now very much awake woman.

It was no great beauty that stared cautiously across the cargo bay at Malcolm Reynolds. No, the girl was best described as ordinary. Undistinguishable. Common. And yet she some how managed to hold the gaze of all five crew as well as the Captain without flinching and without embarrassment. Oh great, Mal thought as he regarded her evenly, that's all we need, another proud woman on this ship. But why is she proud he wondered. He examined her again, looking closely for where she drew her strength. Too short, too thin like she never got enough to eat, he appraised silently. Hair's all matted and a dull brown color. Clothes are torn and dirty. Much to big on her. He couldn't place it.

"Survivor." River whispered to him from his right. He looked down at her curiously. "She's proud because she survives. And yet," the young reader cocked her head slightly to the left, "she is also disappointed when she survives. Wishes it could end." Mal was taken aback to see confusion cross River's features. He hadn't observed that in some time.

But when he regarded the strange young woman again he could see it, what River saw. It was in her eyes. They were large and hazel, but there was more underneath. A determination and strength were just under the surface, waiting to be provoked into showing themselves. And just below this was the sadness River had described.

"Josephine. Jo for short." With a start, Mal realized Zoe had been questioning her this entire time with out his noticing. River saw him comprehend this and whispered to him, "Just her name, nothing else has been discussed."

"Ok," Mal said to River hurriedly, "stop distracting me." And he went to join Zoe and the others as they questioned their guest.

River stayed where she was. "Its not the Albatross," she said softly but with interest. Gracefully she sank to the ground and sat cross-legged in observance. "Story time."

Mal held up a hand as he approached Zoe who was currently speaking to the woman. "Excuse me, Josephine is it? My name is Malcolm Reynolds, I captain this ship. And you'll forgive me for not making small talk, but would you mind telling me exactly how in the diyu you wound up in my cargo?"

She eyed him coldly. "Certainly Captain. I got in and I sealed the lid."

Mal paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, I must have miss heard you, cause you did what exactly?"

Josephine repeated herself, slower this time to make sure he understood her. "I... got in and... I...sealed ... the...lid." She bit off the last syllable harshly.

Simon quickly stepped in front of Mal, partly because he was curious of this young woman himself, and partly to keep Mal from saying anything, well not unlike Mal. Perhaps the Captain couldn't see it, but Simon was a doctor, and he know physical pain when he saw it. She was trying desperately for them not to see where she was wounded.

"Miss Josephine..." Simon began.

"It's just Jo!" She spat irritably.

Simon smiled tightlipped at her. "Right Jo. Do you mind telling me why some one would willingly lock themselves in a tight space with no food and practically no air?"

Slowly, Jo sighed and started to loosen her guard. "They would if they thought it was a better alternative towards their normal life."

"I'm not sure I want to know how bad that person's 'normal life' would have to be in order for them to choose starvation and suffocation over it," the doctor spoke quietly.

Kaylee stepped close to Simon and his arm went around her out of instinct. Zoe looked a little skeptical, but sympathetic. Hell, even Jayne looked downright forlorn at the thought of some ones life being that bad.

Only Mal, who had somehow been pushed to the back of the line again still had questions he needed answered. "Ok, wait just a second. I'm the only one that's confused? Who or what are you running from and where does Rawley fit into all of this?"

She stumbled slightly at hearing the name, and looked down at her feet. "I'm his wife."

Kaylee turned her head quickly and gaped at Josephine in response. "Well one of them any way."

"What do you mean," Jayne said, "he gots more than one?"

"Nine actually," she replied. "He always has nine, even when one... well he'll just find another," she muttered to herself softly.

Mal looked her square in they eye. "He hurts them? He hurts you?" She nodded, unable finally to meet his eyes. "How?" She looked up suddenly, as if she was afraid to answer him. Slowly she backed away and began unbuttoning her stained oversized mans shirt and rolling up the sleeves. "Umm. What are you doing?" Mal asked uncomfortably.

Rolling her eyes gently, she answered him. "I'm going to show you how." First she pushed up her right sleeve and pointed out a patch of bright pink scar tissue under her elbow. "Bullet wound, I was his target practice." She pulled part of her collar down right above her left breast. "And again here." Next she pulled her collar back to expose her neck. "He broke my collar bone here." The bone was slightly curved the wrong way now. She pulled up her left sleeve next. "Stab wounds up my arm here, and towards my heart." She traced their pattern with a finger. Slowly she turned around and shrugged the garment off her shoulders so that they could get a good look at her upper back. A small portion of the skin was reddened and sunken in. "A hot iron brand of his crest here, so you know who owns you." Her voice betrayed nothing, but when she turned back to face them silent tears had formed in her eyes. Slowly she lifted her shirt over her stomach to reveal a ragged dangerous looking scar. "The surgeon who put my lower intestine back in place said there had been debris on them. Debris. From where they had been laying on the floor." One hand slowly moved her shirt to cover her stomach again. "And that's only the upper body."

They all stood in silence for a few short moments. Thinking over what had just been revealed. Kaylee looked horrified and Simon was doing his best to comfort her, but her eyes remained wide and unfocused. No doubt, Mal thought, she was remembering the late night visit of Jubal Early, and thinking about what might have been. Mal shuddered as if he were cold and drew his arms around himself. "Niska," he heard River whisper from some where behind him but when he tried to find her she was gone.

Finally some one spoke. The only unfortunate part was that it was Jayne who did the speaking. "Oh come on Mal. How much of this are we going to believe? She could be some con woman like that Saffron or whatever her name is. She might a been cutting on her own self to make it more realistic."

"Jayne," Mal warned.

"No, it's ok Captain. Jayne is it? You've got a point, I could be lying, you don't know me. I did cut myself once. Only, you see Jayne..." She turned her arms so the undersides were facing out, and on both her wrists were two vertical scars. "It didn't work. Dong ma?" Mal watched silently as she faced off with Jayne, unashamed of the tears now rolling down her face.

The mercenary nodded and sank into the back ground as River reappeared. She looked at the scarred woman carefully and then to Mal. "Help her." Mal watched River go, as confused by her as ever, but was brought quickly back to the view in front of him when Jo gave a strangled cry and stumbled forward. He caught her and held her up before she hit the ground, and she looked him in the eye briefly before bracing a hand on his shoulder and using the other to lift the lower portion of her shirt off her back.

"Oh go se."

Captain leaned around to see what she was looking at. It appeared a homemade bandage has ruptured and she was bleeding heavily through it.

"Whoops, forgot to show you my newest almost scar," she said wearily, her head resting under Mal's shoulder.

The Captain was able to scoop her up right before she passed out. "Simon." Nodding, the doctor led the way to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

"Try to lay her down on her stomach," Simon said as he gestured towards the small exam table in the middle of the brightly lit room.

Mal nodded and made his was to the table. Doing what Simon said proved more difficult than he thought, however. He had picked her up in the cargo bay with one arm under her upper back, just below the shoulders. The other was at the bend of her knees and the Captain couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how to get from that position to laying on her stomach.

He was just having the idea to crouch level with the table and attempt to flip the injured woman onto her stomach when a small groan caused him to look down.

"I can do it." Jo had woken up and after looking from the table to Mal, understood the trouble he was having. "Just help me stand for a second."

Mal nodded again, and sat her down on the floor, an arm still hovering near her shoulders should she stumble again. Pressing her lips together to stop another groan escaping them, she put both her hands and then one knee on the table to hoist herself up. Whimpering only slightly from the discomfort in her lower back, she managed to lay down on her belly. Her hands she placed at the top, gripping the plush white table on either side of her head.

Simon hurried back over from his previous position rummaging through the cabinets with a scowl on his face and a pair of scissors in his gloved hands, which he used to cut swiftly through the fabric of her shirt. He tried to pull the material off of the wound quickly, but it had adhered somewhat to her skin thanks to the blood and sweat of her body. Instead it came in small portions and squelching sounds.

"Gan ni niang," Simon whispered as he removed the last bit of fabric from the damaged tissue. The Doctor, in general, wasn't fond of cursing, or so Mal had overheard Kaylee telling Inara one day. The Captain assumed this meant the injury was bad, and he got his answer when he leaned over to see for himself. It looked as though something, small and circular, about an inch in diameter had been jabbed into Jo's flesh and then twisted around to slice up the tender meat inside.

"Ahh!" The patient jerked suddenly and cried out as Simon prodded the opening with a finger, causing Simon to pull his hand back quickly.

"Try to hold still," Simon said as he lowered his hand towards her back again. Quietly, Mal's hand shot out and encircled the Doctor's wrist before it could make contact with skin.

"Are you going to dope her?" He asked quietly.

Simon pulled his arm out of Mal's grip and looked down. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You're not going to work on her like this," Mal spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I have to," Simon couldn't meet the Captain's eyes, "We're out."

"Out? I'm sorry but weren't we just on planet back there?"

Simon nodded. "Then how can we be out, when you're supposed to keep us stocked up, and we just had supplies readily available?" Mal spat.

The Doctor looked up. "You told River and I to stay out of Persephone, and," Simon looked through the glass window at Kaylee's concerned form, "I may have been a little distracted."

"A little distracted!" Mal grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him a few feet away from the patient. "What were you gonna do when that was one of us laying there, and you know it will happen some time on this trip cause it always does?" Mal tried to keep his voice down and still get his point across. "Gorramit Simon, what would you have done if that were Kaylee and there weren't nothing you could give her?"

Simon looked back out at the mechanic, who now had her nose pressed against the glass, an angry frown where her smile usually lay because of the way Mal had grabbed Simon. He turned back to his Captain, humbled. "I'm sorry Mal, it won't happen again."

"Touching as this is," Jo's voice was muffled from her weak state and because she was pressing her face firmly against the table top to keep from crying out, "now that we've established that you don't have any pain reliever to offer me, don't you think we best hurry and get it over with?"

Simon walked quickly back to his patient. "I'm sorry, you're right. There's no use in prolonging it." Gently he began to poke and prod at the small hole in her back despite her whimpering. "I'm going to have to clean the area and stitch it up." He bent down closer. "It's deep, but it doesn't look like it hit any of the major organs. Mostly just muscle damage, and oh..." He moved even closer. "It's a bit infected here... are you sure you want me to do this without pain medication?"

"I didn't think I had much of a choice," she answered.

Simon almost smiled. "You're right, you don't. I just wanted you to prepare yourself... Ready?"

"Do it."

Mal walked towards the top of the table where Jo's head was lain as the Doctor began his work. He observed her silently. Her eyes were screwed shut, beads of sweat dotted her forehead and she couldn't stop the low mewling from leaving her throat no matter how hard she tried. Feeling the Captain's eyes on her, she quickly opened her own to stare back.

As Simon began to rinse the infected area, a ragged sob was torn from her lips and both her arms flailed uncontrollably, looking for something, anything hard to grab on to.

Mal caught both her arms in his own, and knelt down so that they were eye level. Quickly he moved his large hands up her arms to cradle her much smaller ones.

Her breathe hitched in her throat, and the Captain thought he heard a subdued "thank you" beneath the labored breathing.

"Alright. I'm going to begin stitching now."

As the Doctor brought his needle to her back in quick precise movements, the infirmary was filled with the young woman's piercing screams. Mal inhaled sharply as she squeezed each of his hands with a strength she didn't look capable of possessing. It felt as though the bones in his hands would shatter at any moment.

But not long after the screaming had begun, it stopped abruptly, as did the searing pain to Mal's hands. He looked down to see that the young patient had passed out again, and he let her arms fall, limp, to the sides of the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal slid the doors to the infirmary closed, leaving Serenity's unfortunate new "guest" in Simon's capable hands.

Guest, the Captain thought wearily, gorram stowaway if you ask me. Why is it they all find their way to this ship? The fugitives, the outcasts, mysterious preachers, troubled young women? He sighed heavily and rubbed his tired eyes. "It ain't never simple, is it?" He muttered to no one in particular.

"Captain?" Mal turned to face Kaylee and the rest of his crew. "Is she gonna be ok... I mean... she's not ok, I know that. But will she... heal," the mechanic stammered.

Mal looked closely at Kaylee before answering. She was pale, almost ghostly, and her eyes were wide from the horrors she had seen. Of course Kaylee would be feeling this more than the rest, Mal mused. All though the mechanic had seen her fair share of bloodshed during her tour of the black, cruelty for the sake of cruelty was some what new to her. Sure she had seen Mal when he was rescued from Niska's skyplex, and she had been terrified that Early would make good on his promises to her. But seeing it like this, up close and personal, and in a young woman so close to her own age no less, seemed to be reeking havoc on the poor girls thoughts.

"Simon seems to think so," Mal answered. "At least physically. She seemed calm enough, but we don't really know how stable she is, with what's been done to her."

Kaylee visible relaxed a bit and nodded. If Simon thought she would heal, she would heal. He knew what he was doing.

"Sir?" Mal turned towards his first mate, nodding slightly to encourage her to continue. "What are we going to do?"

He regarded her silently for a few moments. "The job. We're getting paid to do a job, we gotta make good."

Zoe looked taken aback by this answer. "Do you think that's wise sir?"

The Captain sighed heavily. "Don't know much about wise Zoe. But the way I figure it, best not to upset a man who's capable of doing... that" he pointed behind him towards the infirmary, "to one of his wives, by not delivering the cargo he's paying us to deliver. Besides, Jayne's right," the mercenary looked up, apparently surprised at being called right, "we don't know her. Don't know how much of her story is true. For all we know she did that to herself."

A soft clicking indicated Simon had joined them, shutting the infirmary doors behind him.

"There's no gorram way she did that to herself Mal, and you know it!" An irritated undertone laced Simon's words. "She wouldn't be capable of inflicting that much damage without passing out from the pain and blood loss. And pulling out her own intestines," he shook his head in disgust, "it's not possible."

Mal knew what he was doing. It was what he always did. Inara had accused him of as much before they parted the last time. Her words still echoed freshly in his head: "No, don't you dare Malcolm Reynolds!" She poked a finger sharply at his chest. "I won't let you make me the bad guy this time. It took both of us to get here, and making me the villain won't simplify anything!" Of course he had tried to blame it all on Inara, to ease the hurt. And he was doing it again by pretending to not see what was right in front of him. If he didn't see it, if he didn't believe her, he could dump her on the closest moon and not look back, not feel guilty. He rested his forehead slightly in one hand, rubbing his temple where a headache was beginning to brew.

"Fine," he said to Simon, "she couldn't have done that to herself. But that still don't mean what she says about Rawley is true. And even if it is true, who's to say she didn't deserve it...?" In an instant all eyes were on him and he knew he had gone too far in his need to simplify the situation.

"Do you really think that sort of malice is justifiable at all... sir?" Zoe's voice was quiet but dripping with disdain.

Mal had the decency to look embarrassed, but he wasn't giving up that easily. "It's not, not in any circumstance, I know that. I just... I'm trying to..."

"Trying to turn copper into gold." River's ethereal voice spoke for him. The Captain followed the voice to where River was standing, right in the middle of the crate they had found Josephine in. "It's not that simple," she said.

"It never is," he mumbled to himself, despite how much he wished it could be.

River climbed out of the crate and made her way towards the rest of the crew. "She speaks truths. Some in halves, but truths still."

"Are you sure?" Mal questioned the young reader, who's only response was to arch an eyebrow and wrinkle her mouth in audacity at his needing to ask.

"Fine," the Captain raised his hands in defeat. "We'll help her. I'm going to assume Rawley knows by now that she's gone. But he probably won't figure she would risk her life climbing in that crate. The best way to stay off his radar is finish the job, dong ma?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Good, we're in agreement."

Mal turned and walked towards the infirmary. He looked at the woman on the table, still unconscious. "I just hope you all know what were getting into," he spoke, his back to the others. They were all silent for a few short moments.

"Captain?" Mal turned to face Kaylee. "She didn't have anything with her, in the crate. Do you think we should see about getting some other clothes for her? The one's she's wearing are a mess. And Simon had to cut up her shirt."

He smiled slightly at Kaylee, she was too gorram kind for her own good. "I think that's a fine idea. Why don't you, Zoe and River see what you might be able to spare and get 'em together."

Kaylee nodded and made for her bunk, Zoe following quietly behind her. The mechanic stopped suddenly, causing Zoe to almost run right into her.

She turned back to the Captain. "I'll bet Inara left some things Jo could use, she wouldn't..."

"No!" Mal spoke a little too quickly and angrily at Kaylee's suggestion. Embarrassed, he added softly, "...she ain't here to ask." But Kaylee had gotten the message and left the room quickly.

He turned back to his pilot, frowning. "River, before you go looking through your things, find the closest civilized planet or moon." He looked at Simon. "We're gonna have to stop for medical supplies." The Doctor looked at his feet, blushing slightly for forgetting his duties. Turning back to River, Mal added, "and then set a course for Acorus. I'll be in my bunk." Mal followed Kaylee and Zoe to the crew quarters while River made her way up to the bridge and Simon went to check on his patient.

Only Jayne was left standing near the cargo bay, a frustrated expression on his large face.

"And what in the gorram am I'm supposed to do?"

Simon studied the whirring machinery in the infirmary. Everything seemed normal. He could here Jo breathing, slow and somewhat labored, but evenly nonetheless. Quietly he picked up her wrist and checked her pulse. A little fast, but not dangerous, he thought. He quickly checked the stitching he had done on her back and found it to be holding satisfactorily. He walked towards the doors, removing his gloves as he went. There was nothing more he could do for her until they had the medical supplies. At least then I'll be able to dope her up properly and she can get some real rest, he thought. Feeling a twinge of guilt at his earlier folly on Persephone, he left the infirmary, shutting the doors behind him.

He found himself walking absently in the familiar direction of Kaylee's bunk. The door was open, and he could hear her moving about below, but he called down to her before entering. "Kaylee? You in there?" The rustling noises stopped abruptly, but he didn't receive an answer right away.

"I'm here." Kaylee's voice was thick from tears already shed, and Simon hurried down the ladder to her.

He found her kneeling next to a box in the corner. A pair of old coveralls in one hand and a short dress in the other. She had been crying, Simon could see the tear stains on her cheeks from where she had hastily tried to wipe them away. The look on her face broke the Doctor's heart. She looked so lost and so afraid, and Simon knew instantly that he would do anything within his power to ensure she never looked like that again.

"Shenme shi?" He asked as he knelt in front of her

She looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes. "It's just, I don't have anything nice to give Josephine." She shook the coveralls angrily. "All I got is old work clothes with grease stains on 'em and," she shook the other fist that clutched the small dress, "and ugly old dresses that ain't fit for nobody, she deserves something better," Kaylee sobbed.

Simon reached forward and pulled her into his arms, stroking her back in slow circles as he let her cry. "Shhh, xin gan, I'm sure she'll appreciate anything you can give her as long as its clean. And I happen to like your 'ugly old dresses' you know."

Kaylee's sob turned into a small laugh as she slowly calmed down. They stayed that way, quietly kneeling in each others arms in the corner of her bunk for a few moments.

"Simon?" Kaylee spoke softly.

"Hmm?"

"How could someone do that?" Simon pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Wo bu zhidao... I just don't know," he answered truthfully.

"But what if..."

"Shhh, don't even say it," Simon interrupted her. "Don't even think it. Nothing like that will ever happen to you, do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I won't allow it."

Kaylee turned her eyes to meet Simon's. "You would protect me?"

Simon nodded and Kaylee reached out to run a finger down his cheek. "And I'll protect you," she started to smile, but it quickly became a frown as she thought of the young woman laying in the infirmary. "And Josephine?"

Simon nodded. "We'll protect her too."

Kaylee leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Simon's mouth in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Bryce Rawley stood near the window of his office, over looking the hustle and bustle of Persephone, an angry frown etched upon his features. This was the fourth time Josephine had managed to slip away from him. Ahh Josephine, Rawley thought, every time I think I've broken you, you surprise me by pulling your little disappearing act. He smiled softly too himself. Maybe I've been too lax in the security again? He laughed out loud then, a quick burst, like a shot gun blast, left his lips. There was no use in confusing himself. He had realized what he was doing the second time he had let her escape. That's right, let her escape, he thought. It had become a sort of game with him, letting her out and then watching who or what she would run to before eventually catching up with her. He smiled again. About once every year or so, he would get frightfully bored, and release his big game. It afforded him some amusement for awhile, the chase. But the real fun came later, when he had found her again, and the punishment for running away began. Oh how he longed to add another scar to that milky white skin. "No one screams like my Josephine," he whispered.

But no, he thought as he turned towards his desk with a frown, this time she thinks she knows the game. This time she thinks she can change the rules? It's my game... my rules! He sat down heavily and picked up a pair of white surgical gloves that had been sitting on the desk. He put them on, snapping them over his wrists as a knock came from the door.

"Enter," he commanded, leaning back in his chair, gloved hands clasped in front of him.

Two men entered. The first was tall and muscular, with a shaved head and a laser strapped to his waist. The first man walked with confidence, but the second seemed nervous, tiny eyes darting here and there. They stopped in front of Rawley, feet apart, hands to their sides as if they were at attention. It was a soldiers stance. Or in this case, a retired soldiers-turned personal bodyguards stance.

"Ahh, Marco, Neven." Rawley nodded to the tall man first before glancing in the general direction of the second man. "Well?"

"She ain't on Persephone. We've had our men looking in all the usual places and some new ones. We believe she mighta hopped on a ship." Neven shifted from foot to foot as Marco gave their boss the bad news.

Rawley sighed heavily and reached into his desk drawer, looking for something. "I figured as much. She's already been gone much longer than usual. Do we have any idea what ship she left with?"

"We're working on it sir," Marco answered.

"Fine, Fine. In the mean time we'll just have to go to the authorities for help with my wayward wife."

Marco looked confused. "Authorities? They ain't gonna help you just cause Josephine ran away again."

Rawley looked up at him. "So true Marco... but they will when they know this has gone missing." He brought his hand out of the drawer and pushed a medium-sized lump, wrapped in brown paper towards Marco.

"Is that what I think it is?" Marco's eyes lit up.

"It is. Keep it with you. You'll need to plant it on her when you catch up with her." Neven snorted and Rawley glanced at him coldly. "You have something to say Neven?"

Neven's eyes darted around the room a moment before settling on Rawley. "Well, I just don't see the Feds making a case of thievery top priority is all."

"You know Neven, I think you're right." A fake look of concern settled across the boss' face. "My Josephine didn't hurt you too badly did she? You remember, when the little biddy girl got the drop on you, knocked you unconscious, and apparently hopped a ship off world?" Rawley smiled.

"Um... no sir. Just a bump on me head. Wife said I'm gonna be fine." Neven answered.

Rawley put his hand in the drawer again. "I am so relieved to hear that Neven." He brought his arm out of the drawer, this time a large laser pistol was clamped in it. He shot Neven twice in the chest and was already back in the drawer looking for something else when he fell, dead, on the rug.

Rawley pulled out what appeared to be a small plastic strip that he then stuck to the handle and trigger of the gun. "Marco?"

Marco was staring at the dead man on the rug, marveling at the laser pistol and how there was no blood on the rug. He stirred when Rawley spoke his name. "Uh... yeah?"

"Lets add murder to Josephine's rap, dong ma?" His tone was light, just talking business. He pulled the strip of plastic off the gun and placed it in a large clear bag. "I think the Alliance will find my girl's finger prints on this now." He handed the bag to the larger man. "And lets dump Neven back where he was knocked out." Rawley walked back towards the large windows.

"Um... yes sir." Marco took the bag with the gun and awkwardly flung Neven's body over his shoulder.

"Oh and Marco." Marco turned to where Rawley had called from, his back to the room. "Bring Neven's wife to me."

Simon was surprised that River was able to find a some what respectable moon to land on so quickly. He wasn't surprised in the least, however, when Mal gave him some money and ushered him off of Serenity. By himself, on an unfamiliar world, he looked for the medical supplies they needed. If Simon hadn't been feeling so guilty himself, he mighta been awfully upset with the Captain right about then. But he was able to find what he was looking for and get back to Serenity within a few hours. He was also very happy to see the ship sitting in exactly the same place he had left it. He wouldn't tell anyone later, but he was worried that Mal would've just up and left him there, even for a joke. Jayne would've gotten a big kick out of it.

Instead, Simon was happily back in the infirmary, checking the vitals on his patient. He'd doped her up as soon as he'd gotten back, and now, Simon looked at the time, she'd had twelve hours uninterrupted sleep. She looked healthier, not so pale anymore, and Simon's stitching was healing nicely. But still, she needs to wake up soon, Simon thought. She needs to eat solid food. He readied a needle with a thick yellowish substance inside. These supplemental shots I've been giving her aren't meant to be used for this long. He placed the needle into her arm, depressing the plunger, and sending the yellowish substance into her veins.

"What is that stuff?"

Simon jumped and turned to see Mal standing near the doors. He hadn't heard him come in. "Ok... you don't sneak up on some one with a sharp implement in their hands." He pointed towards the needle. "That's how accidents happen."

The Captain rolled his eyes. "What accident? You gonna slip and... poke yourself? Besides, I don't sneak, I'm the Captain." He walked over to Simon and took the needle out of his hands, holding it up to the light. "So what is this stuff."

Simon grabbed the syringe out of Mal's hand irritably and put it back in the drawer. "It's a food supplement. She hasn't been awake long enough to eat or drink anything. It's keeping her hydrated."

Mal walked over to look at the patient. She was still laying on her stomach. Someone had put a small pillow under her head. But there was something else different about her. "Simon?"

"Hmm?" Simon didn't bother looking up from the charts he was examining.

"Did you brush her hair?" He gave the Doctor an odd look. Jo's hair was no longer matted down to her head. It still needed washed, but she looked more normal now, like she was just sleeping with her hair laying softly down her back.

Simon shook his head at Mal. "No, I didn't brush her hair," he said reproachfully, "Kaylee did it this morning. She thought it would be cruel to wake up like that."

"And I appreciate it believe me," came a tired voice from the table.

Simon brayed loudly when he saw that Mal had jumped back several feet as she spoke suddenly. He got a weird sort of satisfaction in turning the tables on the Captain. He smiled warmly at the young woman as he walked towards her. "Welcome back." He nodded in Mal's direction. "And thank you."

The confused look on her face at being thanked mirrored the one the Captain was wearing. "You're welcome?"

Simon shrugged his shoulders at her question. "How are you feeling?"

She laid there for a moment, experimentally flexing her arms, before answering. "Like I've been stabbed... in the back. Hey how about that?"

The Doctor smiled, tightlipped. "Making jokes I see. Can't be that bad then huh." He poked and prodded the wound on her back again, causing her to cringe. "Still tender then?" He made some sort of note on one of his charts and went to hang it back up. "You should be starving."

"Yeah, I could eat," she said nonchalantly, only to be betrayed by her own stomach growling loudly in the background.

"Ok, I'll go and see what we can find for you. Captain?" Simon took his gloves off and turned to find Mal looking at him. "Can you help her sit up? And be careful, I don't want her ripping any of those stitches." He pointed at Mal for emphasis.

"No problem Doc," he smiled at Simon as he walked out the doors, doubt written clearly on his face. Mal walked towards the entrance and called after him loudly, "Don't forget to be washin' those hands before you go touching the food!" He closed the doors.

"Ha... ow." Jo laughed at Mal's joke, but the pain in her back pulled the humor from her voice.

"You alright?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Fine," she paused briefly. "You gonna help me sit up before the Doctor gets back?"

Mal looked at her for a moment before nodding. "I'll try, but I don't know if you remember the difficulty I had last time."

She smiled, small and barely noticeable. "I do. But I think if you could just slide my legs off the bed I could stand up." He did what she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder to help pull herself backwards and onto her feet. When her bare feet hit the cold floor, her knees gave out suddenly and she began to slide down. Mal, still standing at her back, caught her with an arm about her waist.

"Son of a... weaker than I thought," she mumbled apologetically.

"Sometimes legs don't work right after staying still for so long," he shook his head, "don't worry about it." He lifted her easily and sat her on the table, feet dangling over the edge.

She eyed his hands curiously and caught one of them in her own as he pulled away from her waist. "Did I do this?" The skin around the knuckles was slightly bruised. She turned his hand over and gasped when she saw his palm. The plump area next to his thumb was purple and swollen and there were small, half-moon shaped cuts from where she could only assume she had dug her nails in. She raised her eyes to him, wide, and began to apologize but he pulled out of her grip quickly.

"It's fine." She looked as though she were ready to argue the point but Simon chose that moment to come back, a small amount of food in his hands.

He laid some protein bars on the table next to her. "That's all we have till the next meal, sorry."

She picked it up and began nibbling on the corner. "This is fine, thank you."

"Captain to the bridge please." Zoe's voice sounded tired, even over the com.

Mal moved towards the door but stopped and turned to Simon before leaving. "Did Kaylee manage to get some clothes in here yet?"

Simon nodded and pointed to the small bundle laying on the floor near the table. Mal turned to Jo. "Kaylee and the other ladies on Serenity brought some clothes for you. They thought you might want to change...," he looked over her clothes and she was suddenly embarrassed. Her top was covered in blood and completely open in the back now, and her pants were frayed and torn with a little blood on them as well.

She looked back up at the Captain. "I would like to change. Thank you."

He smiled, but his eyes seemed sad. "Don't thank me. It wasn't my idea." And he left for the bridge to see what Zoe wanted.

She stared after him, mouth open slightly, thinking.

"Yeah," Simon startled her. "He confuses us all sometimes. I'll get Kaylee to come help you change." He left her alone to nibble on the protein bar in private.

Zoe stood, a hand on the back of the pilots chair, as Mal entered the bridge. "Did you want something?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded. "Something just came up on the cortex that I think you'll be interested to see." She pointed towards the screen as he walked closer, squinting his eyes to read the small print.

"Is that a warrant?" Zoe nodded as he sat in the chair and began reading. "Young woman... wanted for suspicion of theft... murder... on Persephone," he skimmed. Turning back to Zoe he asked, "Why is this relevant?"

She touched the screen, making some of the text at the top larger. "Look at the name sir."

He turned back around, eyes widening. JOSEPHINE RAWLEY was typed in large letters. "No..." he glanced back at Zoe, "you don't think...?"

"There's a picture," she interrupted him, reaching over his shoulder to bring it up on the screen. She was a few years younger, but it was indisputably the same woman he had just left in the infirmary. Next to the picture, they had listed her age, date of birth, and any noticeable physical characteristics. He brought the text back up on the screen, reading more thoroughly this time.

"... wife of prominent businessman Bryce Rawley... went missing two days ago. Wanted for suspicion of theft... theft?" He muttered, turning back to Zoe. "Theft of what? Why doesn't it say?" He gestured towards the screen.

"I don't know sir. But it does indicate that its valuable, if you keep reading."

He looked again. "So it does." He continued reading out loud. "Also wanted for questioning as to the murder of Neven Carter, personal bodyguard to her husband. The suspect is considered armed and extremely dangerous. It is believed she left Persephone on a ship of some kind," he groaned in frustration but kept reading, "destination unknown. Please send any information as to her whereabouts..." his voice trailed off as he reached the contact information. Mal stood up, touching the screen and clearing it of its contents.

"Well at least we know she ain't armed," he sighed heavily. He turned to Zoe, a frown on his face. "Why does this always happen to me?" He stopped her quickly with a wave of his hand, giving her no time to answer. "Don't say karma."

Her mouth turned up into a small smile, eyes mischievous for a brief moment. "I wasn't going to say anything sir."

"Yeah right..." he muttered, taking his gun out of it's holster. Inwardly he rejoiced at her smile. They were becoming fewer and far between. He opened the chamber, checking that it was loaded and made his way to the exit.

"Where are you going sir?" Zoe called after him.

"I'm gonna go have a talk with our newest fugitive," he said bitterly.

"And you need your gun for that?" She spoke cautiously.

He turned around slowly and gestured toward the screen. "You saw what it said... 'extremely dangerous.' Better safe than sorry." He turned to leave but she wasn't finished.

"Sir. You go waving your gun around down there you won't get any answers," she tried to reason with him.

"Maybe, but I've always found it to be effective," he spoke as he made his way down the stairs swiftly.

Zoe hurried after him, determined to stop him from doing something stupid. A small voice in the back of her head made her smile for the second time that day. "You're right," she told herself quietly, quickening her pace. "When have you ever been able to stop Mal from doing something stupid?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kaylee drew the blinds on the infirmary windows closed before turning back to the young woman seated on the examination table, smiling brightly. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"That makes two of us then," Jo found herself returning the cheerful girl's smile. She held in her hand a long black skirt belonging to River and one of Zoe's tight cotton tops, usually worn under a leather corset.

"Ok," Kaylee began as she walked over to the table. "How we gonna do this?"

"Do what?"

"Get you changed without it hurting you... or pulling out stitches." Kaylee suddenly looked mischievous. "I swear if I have to hear Simon tell me how easy it is to accidentally pull out stitches one more time..." She put her hands in front of her, grinning broadly as she strangled the air.

Jo chuckled softly as the young mechanic took the clothes out of her hands and began helping her change.

"Are you sure you all don't mind letting me have these?" She held the mechanic's shoulder for support as she slid the skirt up and around her waist.

Kaylee shook her head vehemently. "Course not! And don't go worrying about it, you ain't putting us out none." She gestured for the other girl to sit back down.

"Still," Jo continued as she sat, "I'd think It would be hard parting with clothes when you live on a ship. Not able to just run out to the stores."

Kaylee shrugged her shoulders and walked behind her. "We don't get off Serenity much, it's true. But if we need something the Captain makes sure we can get it." She raised Jo's arms above her head. "Keep those raised for a minute."

"He seems like a nice man," Jo said, her arms in the air and a hint of skepticism in her voice.

The mechanic's smile widened as she lined the sleeves up with Jo's arms and pulled it over her head. "He'd probably argue with you about that." She either didn't pick up on the skepticism or chose to ignore it. "There we go, all done!"

They both looked up suddenly as the doors to the infirmary were thrown open with a loud bang. Mal entered, looking angry... and armed, which Kaylee immediately took for a bad sign. Zoe hurried in right behind him, looking irritated. The Captain walked determinedly to where Jo was sitting, his weapon drawn, but she jumped up out of instinct and quickly put the table between them, standing next to Kaylee.

"What is going on?" Kaylee eyed Mal in confusion, but he ignored her as he stared angrily at Josephine. She followed his gaze and was pleased to find Jo unflinching, staring haughtily right back at him.

"You haven't been completely honest with us," Mal spat as he poked a finger at Josephine for emphasis.

"I never lied to you," she spoke quietly, eyes darting back and forth from the gun to his eyes.

"No I don't reckon you lied. You just 'conveniently' forgot to mention a few things is all," he said sarcastically. "Like for example, that it wasn't gonna be just dear old hubby looking for you!"

Her eyes widened at the mention of Rawley. "What do you mean?"

He ignored her question and stepped forward suddenly, making Jo jump back in surprise. "What did you steal from Rawley?"

"Steal?" She looked confused. "I didn't take anything from him. I don't want anything to do with him!" She began to sound panicked.

Mal regarded her for a moment, disbelief in his eyes. "Well the Feds seem to think you did." He paused. "They also seem to think you killed somebody. Somebody by the name of Neven."

She let out a startled gasp at the name as Mal moved to stand in front of her. "You know the name?"

"I do," she whispered eyes staring at Mal's chest but not really seeing anything. "I didn't think I'd... I just..." she stammered.

Mal reached out suddenly and grabbed her upper arm with his free hand, shaking her enough to get her attention. "Did you kill him or not?"

Zoe stepped forward suddenly, as if to stop Mal from hurting her, but Jo's next words halted her.

"I... I might of... I don't know." Mal let his hand drop from her arm. "I thought I just knocked him out... I was trying to get away..." she trailed off suddenly and hugged her arms to her chest, one hand running over the sore spot where the Captain had grabbed her.

They stood in silence for a moment, until Kaylee hissed suddenly and touched Jo's shoulder. She looked up at Kaylee who was staring at her back. "You're bleeding," the mechanic spoke softly. Jo touched a hand to her back and raised it in front of her. It was wet with fresh blood. She must have ripped out a few stitches when she had jumped off the table and moved about so quickly. She looked from her hand to Mal, an odd sort of bewilderment on her face, as though she weren't sure what she was looking at.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Simon had walked through the doors, drawn by the noise. His eyes raked over the scene before him. Kaylee looked frightened, Zoe looked worried, and Mal was standing dangerously close to his patient, his gun drawn. He took one look at Jo, blood on her elevated hand, and his eyes widened in anger. "GET OUT! All of you... out!"

Mal seemed to realize he still had his gun in his hand and holstered it embarrassedly as Zoe put a hand on the Captain's shoulder and was able to lead him, distracted and surprised by Simon's outburst, out the doors. Kaylee followed quickly, and Jo, who was so taken aback at the Doctor's forceful voice, tried to follow them.

"Not you! You... sit!" He pointed to the table and she immediately sat down. Simon turned swiftly to the doors, muttering under his breath about no one listening to doctors, and slammed them shut, locking them from the inside.

Mal, Zoe and Kaylee stood in silence outside the infirmary doors, staring at each other and listening to the Doctor clamoring through drawers in frustration. The mechanic's face contained a knowing smirk, probably dreaming over the implications of this newly forceful Simon, and Zoe's held a small amount of amusement. Only the Captain still looked stunned.

Did I just get kicked out of the infirmary on my own gorram ship, Mal thought, by... Simon?

"It would appear so."

They all looked up to see River gliding towards them, eyes twinkling. She stopped in front of the Captain and he looked down at her, frowning. "You made her bleed." Her tone was light but Mal could sense the accusation as she brushed past him, on the way to her room.

He looked up at the women still in front of him. It appeared River's words had struck a nerve with them as well. Kaylee's smile had disappeared and she was looking at Mal in indignation. He turned to Zoe, silently asking for her to back him up, but she shook her head, eyes cold.

"Not on purpose," he said sheepishly.

"What is going on?" Kaylee repeated her unanswered question from earlier.

Zoe spoke, eyes still on the Captain. "Warrant came through a little while ago, for Jo." Kaylee's eyes widened. "Charges were theft and murder. But I'm starting to think they may have been a fabrication. Wouldn't you agree sir?" Her tone was only slightly mocking.

Mal scowled at her. "The theft part maybe. She didn't seem to be too sure if she killed anyone."

"Yeah but she admitted she hit some one. Maybe she just didn't know they died," Kaylee said, trying to believe the best. "And besides," her voice became somber, "I know if something ever happened to me, like what's happened to her, I wouldn't care who I hurt, as long as I got away from it."

"Kaylee..." Mal put a hand on her shoulder. "That's all well and good... until we're the people she doesn't care about hurting."

Kaylee furrowed her brow. "But... you're not going to make her leave?"

"I'm not saying that." His voice softened. "Listen Kaylee. I know you want to believe that everyone's shiny and good, but sometimes that just ain't the case. All I'm saying is... be careful."

She pulled away from his hand. "I'm not stupid Mal." She walked quietly towards the stairs, stopping on the first step and turning back to them. "But sometimes ya gotta trust people to."

Mal watched her head to the engine room, a curious expression on his face, before turning back to Zoe. "She has a point sir."

The Captain sighed heavily, raising a hand to rub his forehead. "Fine." He turned back to the infirmary doors, fist hesitating over them, before rapping loudly.

"What!" Simon opened the doors in irritation and stared at Mal, blocking him from entering.

"Simon... get... out... of... my... way," Mal spoke through gritted teeth.

He narrowed his eyes at the Captain before continuing. "I want to know what your intentions are. I won't have you messing up my work again!"

Mal threw his hands up in exasperation. "I'm not going to hurt her Simon, I promise!"

He looked like he wasn't quite sure if he believed Mal, but stepped aside so he could pass.

She was sitting on the table again, Zoe's shirt pulled up to expose her stomach and lower back. Mal's eyes drifted over the malicious looking scar on her belly before meeting her own. She seemed weary, but alert, ready to defend herself if necessary. Simon stepped around Mal and bent down to examine the stitches.

"Luckily," he said tersely, a pointed glance at Mal, "she only ripped two stitches, and her blood seems to coagulate rapidly." He paused, looking at the Captain. "Coagulate means to..."

"I know what the word means!" he spat at Simon, raising an eyebrow slightly when he saw Jo stifle her laugh.

"Fine." Simon stood up straight. "I'm all finished here. I trust I can leave you two in here together without any more blood shed?" Mal frowned at him and he turned to the girl on the table. "Don't let him bully you..."

"I'm right here," the Captain protested weakly.

Simon went on as if he hadn't heard him. "You need to sleep. And I don't want you getting up and walking around." He opened a drawer near the wall and pulled two small, identical objects out, handing one to Josephine. "You press here," he pointed to a small red button on the top of the device, "and you speak into the bottom, right here. I've got the other one, and it works the same way, so you call me if you need anything alright?" He waited for her to nod before heading to the doors, giving Mal one last pointed look, and shutting them behind him.

What does everyone think I'm gonna do, shoot her? Mal thought as he watched the Doctor leave. He turned back to the young woman and regarded her curiously. She was looking at her hands, slowly turning over the portable com in them. River's skirt seemed to fit her fine, but Zoe's shirt was a mite big on her and she had to roll the sleeves back a few times to free her hands. She looked so tiny in it, so frail and vulnerable. And yet he seemed to be the only one to see the strength in her. It was there in her eyes when she looked at you, the tenacity of her very existence. She certainly seems to inspire my crew to do nothing but look after and want to protect her though, Mal mused.

He cleared his throat audibly and she looked up at him, startled, as if she had forgotten he was there. "I'm sorry," he said, gesturing to her back. It was said quickly as if it were a formality that needed to be completed before continuing, but not as if he really meant to apologize. Jo suspected Kaylee had made him promise to say it, but nodded for him to continue.

He leaned against the wall opposite her, crossing his arms across his chest. "There are a few things we need to clear up and I expect you to tell me the truth."

She nodded. "To the best of my ability."

He frowned at this, but it looked like the best he would get so he continued. "Did you take something from Rawley, something of value?"

Jo shook her head emphatically. "No. I told you before, he has nothing I want."

"And the bodyguard, Neven?"

She exhaled slowly and looked down at her hands. "I honestly don't know. I thought he was breathing when I left him, but I could have been wrong. I might have hit him harder than I thought," She paused, looking up at him. "I'm assuming there's a warrant out there with my name on it and that's why you know about Neven?"

The Captain nodded.

"Well does it say how he died, cause then maybe I'd know for sure?"

He shook his head. "No, no cause of death. It also didn't exactly say anything about Rawley having more than one wife."

"Well bigamy's not exactly legal on Persephone is it," she said in disgust. "I'm his wife in the public's eye. The others never leave his estate."

"And do they all..." he gestured to the scar on her stomach uncomfortably, "have they all been...?"

She pulled her shirt down, hiding the cicatrice. "Yes," she spoke quietly, "some not so bad... others worse." Her voice became more serious and hurried suddenly. "Listen Mal, I appreciate everything you and your people have done for me, I do," she paused for a moment, "but I wouldn't think less of any of you if you left me somewhere. Rawley will come for me, and I don't expect perfect strangers to come to my defense."

Mal scratched his cheek absently. "How do you know he'll come for you?"

"He has every other time."

"How many times have you done this?"

She thought to herself for a moment. "This is the fourth. But this is the first time I've gotten so far, I've never been able to get off Persephone before, and that's probably gotten him extra angry... hence..."

"The warrant," Mal cut her off and she nodded. "It did say they thought you had got on a ship, but I don't think they have any idea which one."

"He'll put two and two together, if he hasn't already. He'll realize I disappeared the same day he shipped out those crates. As much as I'd like him to be, he's not stupid... just..." she trailed off, unable to find the right word to describe him. "It's probably best that I get off before you deliver his cargo."

Mal put his hands on his belt and stepped away from the wall. "You think he'll have someone waiting?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I wouldn't put it past him to cover all his options."

He stared at her quietly for a few moments. "And where would you go?"

"I don't know... I'd hide somewhere."

"The way you keep talking makes me think he wouldn't have any problem finding you like he did the other times. No, I think the reason you got this far this time is cause you've had people looking out for you since you came out of that crate," he said softly.

"But..." she tried to argue but was interrupted.

"But nothing... you're staying. This crew ain't in the habit of turning away young women that need it's help. Dong ma?"

She looked slightly taken aback at the Captain's speech and answered him in a subdued voice, "Yes."

"Good." He turned to leave. Calling back over his shoulder he said, "We'll reach Acorus in a day or two. You'll need to stay hidden when we land."

"Ok. Captain?"

He turned to face her.

"Xie xie ni," she said softly, her voice barely audibly over the sounds of the infirmary.

He flinched silently but nodded to her as he stepped through the doors. He turned one final time, a hand on both the sliding doors. "Besides," he began, "if I kick you out now, Kaylee'll throw me out the airlock." He smiled quickly and closed the doors softly on her shocked expression.


	7. Chapter 7

Jayne stared into the infirmary window, his nose pressed against the glass and a confused expression upon his face. "Where did she go?"

"Simon moved her into one of the passenger dorms a little earlier," Zoe answered him, her voice strained from pulling one of Rawley's heavy crates out of it's hiding place. "Are you going to help me with these?"

Frowning slightly, Jayne walked to the side of the cargo bay where the first mate was waiting for him, arms folded across her chest. "I don't see why we're doing this," he said as they lifted the first sizable piece of cargo and began to carry it towards Serenity's main entrance.

"River seems to think we'll be on Acorus tomorrow, but I don't know how she managed to make a trip that should of taken the better part of a week take only four days." Zoe shook her head in disbelief. "The Captain thinks it would be better to have everything ready to go before we land." They set the crate down, breathing heavily. "He wants to unload, get the other half of our payment, and get off that rock as quickly as possible... just in case."

The tall man shook his head sharply as they went for the next piece. "That ain't what I meant. I don't understand why we're letting that woman stay on the ship. Didn't Mal learn nothing from River and Simon?" They picked up the next crate and began moving it. "All he ever gets is trouble, trying to help someone. And she can't even pay," he sulked.

Zoe frowned at him. "Well she was part of the cargo, originally. And we're getting paid to transport that."

"Yeah, but she ain't getting off with it," he snapped. "She'll latch on to this boat, just like Simon and River did, and never wanna get off." He let go of his end quickly, causing Zoe to drop Rawley's goods roughly.

She gave him a withering glance. "I don't remember you being so concerned about payment when we were helping those girls at the Heart of Gold."

The mercenary raised his eyebrows, a lascivious smile on his face. "Oh I got paid plenty of times for that bit of helpin'... just not in anything that spends."

She shook her head in disgust as they went back for the third crate.

"And besides," Jayne began as they lifted together, "I doubt this Josephine is gonna sex me at all. Not that I'd want her too, mind, covered in scars like that ain't so attractive." He stopped walking suddenly, making Zoe stumble with the box. "Pretty-ish sort of face though..." he looked thoughtful, as if he were considering it.

Zoe shifted abruptly, giving Jayne most of the crate's weight to hold, and pushed the sharp edge firmly into his stomach.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Zoe stared at him, a murderous look in her eyes, until he got the hint and kept walking backwards. He moved the last two in silence, not speaking for fear of inciting Zoe's wrath.

Jayne dropped heavily onto the last crate, his forehead beaded with sweat, as Zoe placed the cover back over the secret cavity in the ship's wall. He turned to look at her, and odd expression on his face. "Hey, why do you suppose her face is still pretty anyway? I mean if he didn't have a problem cutting up the rest of her..."

She regarded him uncomfortably for a moment before answering. "Mal said Jo told him she was Rawley's actual wife, in society I mean." She spoke softly. "I'm guessing he hasn't cause there's no easy way to hide that. The way she is now, well you can't see any scars when she's dressed. People would start to talk if your wife kept showing up with fresh bruises and cuts on her face," she said, her voice filled with revulsion.

"So," Jayne continued, "you think he shows that kinda restraint with his other eight wives?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But if I had to guess I'd say no. Josephine said they never left his estate, so there would be no reason for that shi kuai fei hua qi gou to hold back."

Jayne stared at her a long moment before standing up. "That's... Well that's..." he put his hand out to Zoe, looking for the right words to describe what he was feeling.

She nodded at him. "It is indeed." He looked at her a moment longer before nodding and turning to head for his bunk. As she watched the mercenary walk away, Zoe smiled softly. She had the sneaking suspicion that despite his protestations about payment and troubles, Jayne would be more than willing to help Josephine and the others should the need arise.

* * *

Josephine stuck her head out of the passenger corridor slowly, looking in every direction for one of Serenity's crew. The hour was late and everyone should have been in bed, but she still didn't want to wander into anyone and get chastised for ignoring Simon's orders to stay in her room and rest. She had been roused from a fitful sleep by a deep pain in her stomach, and was shocked to realize how little she had eaten in the last few days. Feeling a twinge of guilt but satisfied that she was alone she made her way quietly up the metal stairs which led to, she could only assume, a kitchen of some sort. She moved slowly, one hand gripping the hand rail, determined not to overexert herself. Jo new that if the Doctor found her worse off in the morning than she was when he left her, that he would be angry, and she didn't want him angry at her. She had come to respect Simon very much during her short time in his care and was exceedingly grateful for all he had done for her.

Breathing heavily and clutching her back, she rested at the top of the stairs, taking this time to look over her new surroundings. Turning to her left she could hear the gentle hum of the ships engine as it rotated steadily, propelling them onward. The engine room was dark, except for a few lights that seemed to stay on through the night, and she could just make out a small hammock propped up in the corner. "This must be where Kaylee spends most of her time," she whispered to herself. Grinning suddenly, she continued, " Well, at least when she isn't with Simon." Although she hadn't seen them together much, she could see the affection plain on their faces when they were near each other, or even when one spoke of the other. Her grin faded to a small smile as she turned in the opposite direction and began walking up the corridor.

This must be where the crew sleeps, she thought as she absently traced a path across the wall with her hand as she walked. Josephine stepped lightly, taking extra care to be quiet, so as not to wake them. Her plan was almost ruined, however, when she saw the decorations and festive lights around what could only be Kaylee's bunk. Clapping a hand over her mouth to stop laughing out loud, she hurried past it and up a few more stairs to stand in the doorway of the dining area.

Like the engine room, the kitchen was dim, but she was still able to see into it. She stopped for a moment, listening for any sounds from within before entering. Content that she was alone, she made her way to the row of shelves and drawers, opening each haphazardly, searching for something edible.

"Didn't I hear Simon tell you not to be wandering around by yourself?"

She jumped immediately, dropping the protein packet she clutched in her hand, and whirling around to find the voice. Her eyes found Mal, sitting in the far corner of the room, immersed in shadows. "Wode ma." She raised a hand to her eyes, closing them tightly for a moment, before glaring in the Captain's general direction. "You should have made your presence known when I first came in. You shouldn't have let me think I was alone in here." She bent down slowly, grimacing slightly at the small pain in her back, and retrieved the lost protein she'd been about to eat. Holding the packet up so Mal could make it out in the dim light she asked, "Can I have this?" He nodded slowly and she walked cautiously towards the table, across from where he was sitting with a small jug and glass in front of him. She could faintly smell the acrid liquor that he had been drinking. "May I sit?" She bobbed her head in the direction of the chair waiting for him to answer. At his slight nod, she sat and opened the packet, doing her best to ignore the questioning glance he was giving her.

"You never answered my question."

Jo was about to take a small bite, but stopped abruptly to look up at him. "What question?"

The Captain frowned at her. "Didn't the Doctor tell you not to move about by yourself?"

She smiled softly, as though pleased with herself. "Yeah he did."

"Then why are you up here? You were supposed to get him if you needed anything, I was there when he gave you that com." His frown deepened and he shifted in his seat. "Ain't no good for Simon to keep fixing you only for you to mess all his work up the next minute."

Her smile faded quickly, until her frown matched his own. "I wasn't the one that ruined his work last time." Jo's voice was icy and Mal let his eyes drop to the cup in his hand. "And besides," she began, her voice lighter all of the sudden, "it's late and there's no use in bothering Simon just cause I'm hungry... or Kaylee for that matter." Mal's eyes widened as he met her own. He raised the cup to his lips, a question plain on his face. "Lets just say, Simon shouldn't keep that com in his pocket... especially when he's with Kaylee." The Captain coughed suddenly, putting his hand over his mouth to keep from spitting out his drink. "I thought it best not to interrupt," Jo continued, grinning at his discomfort.

They sat together in silence for a few moments while he regained his composure and she ate quietly. Stealing quick glances at the Captain when he wasn't looking, Jo saw that he looked tired and troubled some how. She desperately wanted to ask why he would sit at the table drinking, in the dark, while everyone else was sleeping, but remained silent. She was afraid she already knew the answer, and didn't want to hear him admit that he was concerned about her presence on the ship. She had her own reservations about being here, but she had tried to give them an out. The Captain had refused, but it didn't feel right somehow, taking these peoples help, when she hardly knew them. Sighing softly, she picked up another piece of the protein, picking at it gently. He probably has his own demons, keeping him awake, she pondered thoughtfully.

He reached forward suddenly, breaking her quiet reverie, as he picked up the jug to refill his cup. She caught a glimpse of his coat thrown over the back of his chair and she thought she understood. "Did you fight in the war, with the independents?"

He met her gaze, his expression somewhat taken aback, but he smiled gently before answering. "Is it that obvious?"

Nodding her head towards the coat behind him, she said, "You don't see those much anymore."

He glanced behind him at the brown coat. "No, I guess you don't." Shifting slightly, he raised a hand to rub his tired eyes as he regarded her. "I was in the war."

"And the crew, were they in the war too?"

He shook his head slightly. "Just me and Zoe. We fought together."

"You must have been together a long time then," she spoke quietly, eyes widening as she imagined the kind of loyalty it must take to stay with someone for so long.

"We have," he stated bluntly, indicating that he wasn't going to talk about it.

Taking the hint, she moved on. "So the others, how did they come to be here?"

Mal glanced at her, suspicion plain on his face. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious, is all. You seem like such a tightly knit bunch." She crossed her arms over her stomach. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

He stared at her for a moment, and she could see the gears turning in his head, silently debating over whether or not she could be trusted before he began to speak. "Jayne was a mercenary, still is if truth be told. He was working for some people trying to bring us down." He paused at her startled expression. "But we convinced him it was better on our side." He smiled softly as he remembered.

"With money?"

"And his own bunk," he said defensively, but she could see that it amused him. "We picked Kaylee up not soon after." He laughed suddenly, quick and joyous. "The first time I saw her she was practically naked and pressed up against the engine room wall by Serenity's previous mechanic." His eyes sparkled at Jo's astonished look. "She was able to get her runnin' when Bester had us stranded for more than a week. I hired her on the spot and sent Bester packin'."

Josephine smiled. It sounded like something the lighthearted mechanic would do. "And Simon and River? They're brother and sister right?"

He looked at her sharply, his manner defensive again. "They are. Nothing personal, but it might be best that you don't know much about their past, for the time being at least." He shifted uncomfortably. "Lets just say we got a good medic and a pilot out of it."

Jo tilted her head to the side, regarding him curiously. "Fair enough." A peaceful quiet stretched between them and she let her eyes wonder around the table, mentally placing each of Serenity's crew in one of the seats. When she was finished, she turned back to the Captain, perplexed. There were three chairs unaccounted for, including the one she was currently using. "Why do you have so many extra chairs?" Her tone was innocent but she saw him flinch inwardly at her question.

He seemed lost suddenly, as if he didn't know why there were so many chairs either. He blinked at her a few times, taken unawares by her question, and exhaled slowly. "We used to have more... passengers and crew." Jo could see him struggling to find the right words, his face slightly pained. It seemed a sore subject and she opened her mouth, trying to tell him he didn't need to go on if it was difficult, but no sound came out. She was surprised at how curious she was, to know what could cause Mal so much grief.

He looked at her, eyes unfocused. "We used to have a shepherd travel with us."

"A shepherd, really?" She couldn't hide her amazement. This ship seemed the last place a shepherd would stay. "And where is he now?"

Heaven, Mal thought absently, if there is such a place. "He... passed away, not long ago," he answered her softly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He went on as if he hadn't heard her, voice catching slightly. "Zoe's husband was with us too. He was the pilot, before River. He died not long after the Shepherd..."

Josephine said nothing, she stared at Mal, her mouth open slightly in awe. This man has seen so much death, she thought. He must have, in the war, she was sure of that. But then his own people... She reached out to him, placing her hand over his on the table. She felt him tense under her touch, and he looked down at her hand as though he didn't know what it was. She pulled back quickly, her cheeks turning red at her sudden display of emotion. Mal's eyes lingered on the spot where her hand had just been, an odd look stretched over his features, before raising his eyes to meet her own.

They sat this way for a moment, staring at each other unsurely, before Jo looked away and cleared her throat. "That still leaves one more," she spoke quietly.

He looked at her a moment longer before continuing. "We..uh... I used to rent the shuttle to a... companion." He looked down at the oak table. "She would occasionally take her meals with us," he spoke softly, but edged with sarcasm.

Jo's eyes widened at his tone, and she knew better than to press him for more information. She wouldn't get any. A silence fell over them once again and she started to get up and say goodnight, but he stopped her. "I've answered your questions." His tone had become harsh. "Now I have a few of my own."

She raised both her eyebrows, but sat back down, gesturing for him to go ahead.

"How did you end up with Rawley?" Now it was her turn to flinch. Frankly, she didn't see how it was any of his business. But he did have a point, he had answered her questions, despite the pain it caused him. The least she could do was answer his, but she didn't have to like it.

She leaned back slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. "My parents died when I was eleven. I went to live with my Aunt Caroline, she was the only family I had left." He nodded encouragingly for her to continue. "She owned a farm on Sydney, have you been there?" Mal shook his head, surprised to see her face light up as she mentioned the moon. "It's beautiful there, very lush. Not like some of these moons on the rim. You should stop there sometime, if you're in the area."

"Maybe I will." He smiled at her enthusiasm. "I take it you liked it there?"

"I did, but not at first. My parents had just died, and I hardly knew my Aunt. It eventually became home though." Her expression grew wistful, as if she were wishing she were there now. "I used to love getting up early in the morning and help them take the cattle out to graze. And Oh..." she clapped her hands together suddenly, making Mal jump a bit, "the gardens were amazing! We grew everything you could think of."

The Captain gave her a confused look. "Why would you leave a place you obviously loved so much?"

Josephine's cheerful face turned somber before his eyes, and he instantly regretted bringing it up. "That was only the beginning. The last few years everything changed. Crops stopped growing properly, so we had less to sell. Because we had less money people were getting fired left and right, people that had been there years before I ever came." She looked down at her hands. "Eventually, we started slaughtering our own cows for food. And then when Caroline died..." she trailed off, unshed tears making her eyes moist. She remained silent for a moment and when she spoke again her voice was barely a whisper. "The investors decided to sell the property, since it wasn't making any money." She raised her head to look at Mal. "Rawley was one of them. I'd seen him before of course, he would come out to see how things were running, check on his investment you know? He always seemed so polite and he liked me, I could tell. It was just such a hard time, I was seventeen and I had no where else to go." She shook her head, clearly trying to justify herself. "I'd never taken care of my self before and I was so heartbroken... and he was actually kind to me at first." She paused suddenly, chewing her bottom lip in thought. "Well anyway, we were married within a week and we left for Persephone that same day."

Mal looked at her for a moment, concern evident on his face. "You were seventeen?" She nodded. "How old are you now?"

"I turned twenty-five right before I left."

Mal cursed under his breath. "You were with him for seven years?" He shook his head. "And seventeen... that's awful young to tie yourself down to someone, especially someone so much older than you." He had met Rawley, and he couldn't be any younger than fifty now, which meant he was in his mid-forties when he married her.

"I know, I was stupid. I just wanted some place to go, to feel safe again, I guess." She thought for a moment. "I know seventeen was young, but he's married younger since. I don't think any of his wives have been of age when he married them actually." She looked down again, voice soft. "It's easier for him to be sure that way. Sure that they've never been... touched."

The Captain's eyes widened as it dawned on him exactly what she was saying. "You mean you had never... you were...?" He couldn't form the words some how, but Josephine understood what he was asking.

She had forced the tears away and her eyes had become hostile instead. "Yes. I've been raped... I've never made love, cause you'd have to be able to feel love for that right? Hell, I've never even had sex, not really... not without being afraid." The words fell from her lips as though she had just tasted something bitter.

He regarded her quietly for a moment, trying to push back the rage that was threatening to explode through his skin. He didn't want Josephine to see that, it wasn't directed at her. Absently and without thinking he said, "Can you know the difference between the two, if you've never experienced them?"

She gave him a startled look. "I don't know. I've never thought about it." They sat there together for a short while, neither one speaking. Slowly, Josephine got to her feet. "I should get back. I don't want Simon to come check on me and find I've been out of bed."

Mal studied her a moment before leaning back in his chair, a finger casually scratching his cheek. "Yeah, you're right. Doc wouldn't be too happy."

She nodded to him and walked towards the door stiffly. The Captain watched her go quietly, still fighting the fury that threatened to creep out his very pores. He realized suddenly and with a start, that he had never been so ferociously certain of anything before: if Mal saw Bryce Rawley again, and somewhere in the pit of his stomach he knew he would have that displeasure, he wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through the man's brain.


	8. Chapter 8

The Captain placed a hand on the back of the pilot's chair, leaning over River's shoulder to tap a finger against the nav chart. "Put her down there." The young woman nodded and turned her attention back to the controls in front of her. They had made it to Acorus in record time, thanks mainly to River's uncanny knack at finding shortcuts. Though just how she always managed to find them out in the black, when there really wasn't much of anything in a man's way, Mal couldn't figure. He turned to stare out the glass before him, watching the moon get larger as they approached. They had checked the radar again and again, searching for anything that even remotely resembled the Alliance, but every time nothing out of the ordinary seemed to show up. Mal raised a hand to his forehead in worry, rubbing gently. Feds weren't exactly stealthy, but he knew they could hide themselves if need be. He'd seen it before. The Captain's only consolation was that they had gotten there so quickly. Rawley shouldn't be expecting them yet, he hoped quietly.

Mal watched the dust from the desiccated moon whip around Serenity and soon he felt the familiar thud as she touched earth. River turned to him slowly, a smile playing across her lips. "I will."

"You will what?" He asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I'll stay here in case we have to leave in a hurry."

Tilting his head slightly, Mal examined her. He was fairly certain he'd never get used to the way this woman could invade his mind, but somehow it was getting less creepy each time. I just hope we never have a conversation without speaking, cause I don't think I could take that, he thought. He watched as her smile widened and knew she was still in there. Mal shook his head severely, as if it would dislodge her from his thoughts, and gave River his best disapproving look, which only made her smile more.

"Fine little Albatross," he said, raising his hands to concede defeat. "Just don't go gettin' comfortable there, dong ma?"

Her smile faded, but she nodded at him, and he turned to head for the cargo bay. River watched him go, an odd look on her face. "I couldn't if I tried," she whispered to the empty bridge.

* * *

Zoe and Jayne were waiting for Mal in the cargo bay as he hurried down the stairs. He nodded to Jayne quickly, who, looking as though he didn't want to be there, sat scowling on one of Rawley's crates. Turning to Zoe, he asked, "where is she?"

She nodded, clearly understanding who the Captain was referring to. "I put her in the shuttle. I figure if they are out there," she gestured to the closed cargo bay entrance, "then they would go for the passenger rooms first."

"Good." He nodded and pulled his pistol from it's holster, making sure it was fully loaded.

"Sir?" Mal looked up at Zoe. "I also gave the shuttle coordinates and set the auto pilot. Josephine knows what buttons to press to get it going." She paused uncomfortably. "Just in case."

He turned to stare at the closed doors, concern etched on his face. "You think someone's gonna be waiting?"

"I do." He turned back to Zoe and they looked at each other, both trying to figure out the best course of action.

They were startled out of their ruminating suddenly, and they turned to see the doors sliding open and the ramp falling to the ground. Scrambling to find cover in case someone was out there, they turned to look, mouths open, at the control panel, where Jayne now stood. "Hows about we find out? Better than sitting here waiting for them to come to you." He started down the ramp, not looking to see if they followed. "I'm way over due for a little violence anyway."

Mal and Zoe exchanged a look before following him off of Serenity. The ground was drier and hotter than it had appeared from the bridge, and Mal could already feel himself start to sweat under the long leather coat. Shielding his eyes from the harsh sun, the Captain gazed, left and right, across the horizon. He could see Rawley's warehouse in the distance, but it appeared to be the only building for miles. It seemed enormous from where they were standing, and he couldn't imagine how big it would be were they right next to it. Squinting, Mal thought he saw something kicking up dust on the far side of the building, coming their way. "Zoe?"

"I see it Sir." She stepped slightly behind him, drawing her gun as she went, but keeping it pressed unobtrusively to her leg.

"What are you lookin' at?" Mal frowned at the large man, as he stood with his mouth open, eyes scrunched up, and blatantly staring in the wrong direction.

"We've got company," Mal explained, jutting his chin in the direction of, from what he could now see, were three large mules.

"Oh." Jayne quickly readied his own weapon as they pulled up in front of Serenity. The driver of the first mule, a short round man who looked to be in his forties, approached them cautiously with a few pieces of paper in his hands, small eyes darting to their guns.

"One of you Malcolm Reynolds?" He gazed at each of them questioningly.

Mal stepped forward. "I'm Captain Reynolds."

The short man extended his hand, and Mal shook it carefully. "Name's Colsen." He looked down at the papers, whistling softly. "We didn't expect you for another four days or so. What kinda engine you got on that thing?" Colsen lifted his hand to the ship.

Mal followed his hand. "Just your standard I guess. We just got a good pilot is all."

"Uh huh," the short man said, disbelief in his voice. "Well if you'll just sign here, we'll get those crates and let you be on your way." He handed Mal one of the papers to sign, and the Captain couldn't believe his good luck. These weren't Rawley's goons or Feds, they just worked at the warehouse and had seen the ship land nearby.

He signed the form hastily and showed Colsen's men where the crates were. Mal smiled at Zoe as they watched them load up the mules, but she was still on alert, eyes drifting over the horizon. He turned to Jayne and put a hand on the somber man's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get into some trouble later," he said mockingly. Grimacing, Jayne climbed back up the ramp, followed by a serious Zoe. Mal stood at the bottom and watched the mules drive back to the building in the distance, a smile playing across his face. This had been easy, no complications, just the way he liked it. He turned to find Zoe and Jayne looking down at him. "I think our luck's changing," he called up to them, eyes shiny.

Zoe gazed down at him, ready to smile herself, but she shifted suddenly and looked over his shoulder, face growing emotionless. "Sir."

He looked at her, comprehension coming over him. "They're behind me ain't they?" She nodded and he heard the familiar sound of a laser pistol being powered up near his back. "Son of a bitch..." he muttered, slowly raising his arms above his head and watching Jayne and Zoe do the same, but with their gun's still in their hands.

"Malcolm Reynolds, you and your crew are ordered to stand down. We have reason to believe you are harboring a fugitive and we have a warrant to search your ship," came an apathetic voice from behind him. So they're Feds, he thought. Probably easier than Rawley's thugs. He looked at Zoe, a question plain on his face. Her eyes turned upward for a brief second, face betraying nothing. She pulled her thumb into the palm of her raised hand and looked at Mal again. The Captain nodded almost imperceptibly. Four of them, he thought, that's doable.

"I think you've made some kinda mistake boys," Mal spoke to the men behind him. "No one on board but crew. Y'all are welcome to search, but we haven't picked up passengers in a long time." Not since the first time we wound up harboring fugitives, he thought, smiling despite the situation.

"Turn around." He could hear that the man had stepped closer to him and he turned slowly, arms still raised. "I'll need your gun Captain."

"Of course," Mal said, still smiling. He turned sideways, showing the man his holster. The officer reached in cautiously, eyes trained on Mal's face for any signs of movement, and pulled the gun from his waist. Without thinking, Mal brought his elbow down sharply on the man's arm, right at the joint. Dropping to his knees, he was able to catch the gun that the Fed had dropped in pain and drive the barrel into his stomach. He remained kneeling, using the officer as a shield. "Now lets all remain calm..." but he was cut off as one of the Feds fired nervously in his direction. "Or not," he muttered, pulling the trigger on the man in front of him and pushing him backwards into the other three.

"Down!" Mal heard Zoe call out from behind him and he unhesitatingly kissed the ramp. Raising his arms instinctively to cover his head, he could hear the whoosh of Zoe and Jayne's bullets flying above him. When the noise of the guns stopped, he looked up to see all four of the Feds lying in front of him, and got to his feet quickly.

They hurried back on to Serenity, Mal stopping at the door controls and Zoe going to the com to tell River to take off. He paused before hitting the button and looked at his first mate, the com raised to her mouth. "Do you think this means we ain't gettin' the other half of our money?" She shook her head at him and turned back to the com.

"River, get us..." her eyes widened as she glanced behind the Captain. "Mal look out!"

He began to turn, gun raised, but it was too late. He felt the bullet penetrate the back of his upper leg before he ever heard it leave the gun, and fell to his knees again. Mal was still trying to raise his own gun but his assailant kicked it out of his hand as he came closer. The Captain could hear the hammer being pulled back on Jayne's gun and Zoe furiously pumping her shotgun. Grabbing him by the hair, the strange gunman pulled his head back and pressed the barrel of his gun into Mal's cheek.

He could see Jayne now, arms raised and pointed behind Mal. Zoe, in a similar position, stood toward the other wall, the com forgotten at her side. Simon and Kaylee had heard the commotion and were watching worriedly from the back of the cargo bay. As he pressed a hand to the top of his leg, trying to stop the blood flow, Mal wondered why River was actually listening to him and staying on the bridge. He began to wonder to, if Josephine had heard the commotion and left in the shuttle. The cold metal was pressed harder against his cheek, bringing him back to the hear and now.

"That was impressive, they way you dealt with those Feds." Mal couldn't see the man who spoke, but his voice was deep and it made the Captain think large.

"It was wasn't it. I take it you're not one of them?" He tried to sound proud, as if he didn't have a pistol thrust in his face.

The man laughed. "No, no... not one of them. I'm called Marco and I represent a man called Rawley. He believes you have something that belongs to him."

Mal looked up at Zoe and Jayne, wondering why they hadn't done anything yet. They were both still standing there, weapons ready. Zoe met his eyes briefly, before focusing on Marco again. She looked like she knew him, or his type at least. They must not think they can get the shot off before he shoots me, Mal thought.

"Where is the girl?" Marco pulled back harder on Mal's hair, getting his attention.

The Captain feigned confusion. "A girl? Don't know what your talkin' about..."

Marco pushed the barrel painfully into Mal's face, and the Captain knew when he took it away there would be one hell of a bruise in the morning, if he lived to see the morning. "I'm not stupid Captain, and I won't be lied too."

Mal sucked in a breathe at the combined pain of his leg and cheek. "You're not the one with the gun in their face, who am I to argue," he said, teeth clenched.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Marco turned to the others. "Bring Josephine to me, or so help me I will end your Captain."

"You do that," Zoe sighted down her shotgun, "and you won't live long enough to get happy about it."

Marco laughed again. "Very true, but he'll still be dead."

She kept him talking, and Mal noticed Jayne start to creep around him while Marco was distracted. The mercenary raised his gun slowly, aiming above Mal's head as the Captain watched. But before Jayne had a chance, a shot rang out from above them and Mal felt the gun fall away from his face, and something light and wet replace it, right before he heard Marco hit the ground. He touched his fingers to his cheek, wiping away some of Marco's blood, before looking up.

His reaction time was slower, making him think he's lost more blood than he originally thought. Zoe and Jayne had immediately whipped their guns towards the sound, and even Kaylee and Simon were staring upwards. Mal followed their gaze, and his mouth dropped open. Josephine was standing on the catwalk, a small handgun clutched in her right hand. Her eyes darted back and forth between Zoe and Jayne, their guns trained on her. Slowly she put her hand away from her body and bent at the knees to set the gun on the metal grating. She stood up just as slowly, raising her arms above her head to make it clear she had no more weapons, and walked down the stairs.

Jayne and Zoe had lowered their weapons by the time she was down the stairs, confusion on their faces. Ignoring the others, and their shocked expressions, she headed towards Mal, but stepped around him to get to the body. Kicking the gun away from his hand, she leaned down and placed finger at Marco's throat, making sure he was dead. She stared at the body a moment more, before kneeling next to it and digging through it's pockets.

Everyone but Mal seemed to wake up at the same moment. Zoe went to retrieve Jo's weapon, Jayne walked over to the body and watched the young woman rummage through it's clothes, and Kaylee and Simon rushed over to the Captain. Mal brushed them off as they tried to help him up and lead him to the infirmary. Instead, he turned back to Jo with a bewildered look. "What are you doing?"

She ignored him, but pulled her hands away from the body. Clasped in her right hand was a brown package, which she unwrapped quickly. Jayne cursed loudly and stepped closer involuntarily as she stood up, with what appeared to be a diamond the size of a fist now sitting in her hand. She walked towards Mal who was still supported by Simon and Kaylee, ignoring the other's wide eyes, and placed it in his hand.

"Sell it." He looked at the object in his hand, and then back at her, mouth open. "They already think I stole it, so why not?" She seemed so calm, but her own eyes were wider than normal as she turned back to the body. "And now I really have killed some one."

Zoe had forgotten about the body as she watched Jo. "Jayne," she said softly.

"Right." He walked over to Marco and balled his hands into his shirt to pick him up. Walking him down the ramp, Jayne tossed him, unceremoniously onto the dirt. Jo watched him hit the door controls on his way back in before turning back to Mal. Simon was trying to pull him into the infirmary gently, but he was staring at the diamond in his hand and wouldn't budge.

Zoe walked quietly over to the com. "River, get us out of here."

The Captain looked up as he felt Serenity start to lift and Jo brought a hand lightly to the bruise that was starting to form on his face, making him wince slightly, but getting his attention. "Can you sell it?" He nodded slowly, his expression glazed from the blood lose. "Good." She turned on her heel and headed in the direction of the passenger dorm, trying to ignore the eyes that she felt on her back. When she reached the corridor she turned abruptly to look at Mal. "Consider it my way of paying for passage." She disappeared around the corner, leaving Simon and Kaylee to deal with the shocked Captain.


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe walked into the infirmary just as Simon was pulling the bullet from Mal's leg. She had the Captain's gun, forgotten in the cargo bay, in her left hand and the one Josephine had used tucked into her belt. "Is it bad?"

Simon looked up from his work, glancing quickly at the woman before turning back to Mal. "He's seen worse, just lost more blood than I'd like. He'll be fine."

Nodding at the Doctor, Zoe placed Mal's gun on the counter before walking to the Captain's side. He was laying back, face pale and eyes half closed. Her gaze wondered to his hands, where he still had the diamond clasped in them firmly. Gently, she put her hand on the diamond and looked a question at him. At his nod, Zoe unwrapped his fingers and took it from him. Gingerly, she held it up in front of her. The diamond was sticky with blood from where the Captain had tried to stop his leg from bleeding, but somehow it still managed to sparkle under the harsh lights of the infirmary.

"Put that somewhere safe," Mal said, his voice gravely.

Zoe smiled down at him. "Don't worry, I'll keep it away from Jayne."

Mal started to laugh, but it quickly turned into a cough, and Simon looked at him sharply. "I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, before I start closing it up."

"Sounds good, Doc. I could use a little rest."

Simon pulled a syringe from the drawer near him and turned Mal's arm with the underside up, pressing the needle into it firmly. The Captain felt his eyes get heavy almost immediately, but fought to keep them open.

"Zoe?" She had retreated to the side of the room, but was at his side again at the sound of her name.

"Sir?"

"Where did she get that gun?"

Dropping her eyes from his, Zoe looked a bit embarrassed. "It's one of mine. I gave it to her when I put her in the shuttle."

Mal patted her hand. "No need to feel shame about it. That decision mighta saved my life." Inside, he was surprised Zoe would trust Josephine with a gun so readily. That just weren't like his first mate. He let himself relax back into the table, the drug taking over, making his voice groggy. "Where are we headed?"

"River's just putting some distance between us an Acorus, no destination set. I figure we should drift for awhile till we can find a buyer for this." She held the diamond up and Mal nodded.

"Good, good. Soon as I wake up we'll get on the cortex, look up the usual people..." his voice trailed off and Zoe watched him sigh before giving in and falling asleep.

Simon worked in silence after Zoe left, probably to lock up the diamond somewhere safe he assumed, quickly stitching up the small hole in the Captain's leg.

"How is he?"

The Doctor looked up, startled, to see Josephine hesitating near the entrance. "He'll be fine, he's just sleeping."

Looking relieved to hear that Mal was out, she stepped through the doors and walked quietly over to Simon. "Can I help?"

"Well I'm almost done... but if you want," he gestured to a small basin of water and a cloth, "he's got a lot of blood on his hands, and some on his face."

She gave Simon an odd look. Jo was fairly sure Mal would not appreciate her cleaning him up, she felt the intimacy of the task was better reserved for a friend or lover. All the same, she picked up the basin and cloth and moved it closer to the Captain. She saw Simon watching her out of the corner of his eye as she did. Clearly, he didn't think she would do as he said. But she owed Mal that much, at least. Not many would let her, or even insist, she stay on the ship knowing full well her story and the trouble it would bring. She dipped the cloth in the cool water and raised one of his hands, stroking gently across the palm. As she rinsed the blood off, she stole a glance at Simon. Of course, she figured Mal had done this sort of thing before. The way he refused to tell her about Simon and River, about their past. Those two had brought their own special brand of trouble to this ship, she assumed, and yet they were still here.

Sighing softly, she rinsed the rag again and went to change the water in the basin, now tinted pink from Mal's blood. When she turned back, Simon was hovering near the door, staring at her. "I'm all done here." His eyes were cautious, as if he didn't want to leave her alone with the Captain, but not wanting to make her leave. "You going to be alright in here?"

"I'm just going to finish this and then I'll go."

Simon nodded. "Shut the doors behind you."

Jo watched him walk away, before turning back to Mal. He looked so peaceful, not at all like himself, while he slept. She picked up his other hand, and the blood was more stubborn now, as though it had dried on this hand and not the other. She rubbed with more force, watching the flakes of blood fall softly and float on the surface of the water. She realized suddenly that she hoped she never had to do this again, never had to watch blood fall from this man. Not because she wouldn't, but because he simply didn't deserve to be bloody. There was only one man she knew of who deserved to be covered in his own blood, and Jo sincerely wished to be the one to make him so. No, Malcolm Reynolds was a good man, and she had no idea what to make of him because of it.

"Are you tryin' to rub the skin off?"

She gasped and her elbow hit the basin, sloshing water on the floor. She dropped his hand suddenly, cheeks burning as she realized the blood had all come off awhile ago, but she had continued to rub his hand until the skin was red.

"Oh diyu, I'm sorry!" He watched, slightly amused, as she disappeared under the table to wipe up the water.

"It's fine." He raised his hand, examining it, and his eyes widened. She'd given him quite the little burn sore by her rubbing.

"I don't know what I was thinking," she said as she stood back up. She stared at him, a small smile playing on her lips, for a long moment, making him fidget uncomfortably.

"What?"

"It's just a nice change. Not being the one on the table," she explained as she reached the cloth up to his face.

His hand closed around her wrist, stopping her. "What are you doing?"

"You've got blood on your face."

"Oh." He released her hand, but looked at her dubiously. "You're not gonna rub the skin off my face, are you?"

She smiled down at him. "I'll be careful." She touched his face lightly, drawing the cloth over his right cheek. He winced slightly as she passed over the bruise but remained silent, eyes on her face. "That's going to be some bruise," she spoke softly.

When she was finished, he watched her dip the rag in the basin, squeezing the blood out. "That's not all mine is it?"

"No, some of it was Marco's."

He looked at her again. "You shot him." It wasn't a question, but it seemed important for him to hear her say it, as if he wasn't sure somehow.

"I did." Her voice was soft and she turned to empty the basin.

"Where did you learn to shoot?" She could here the surprise in his voice and smiled at him as she walked back.

"Come on Mal, I spent six years of my life on a farm with a bunch of old cowboys," she answered him, amused at his interest. "There weren't many girls so I spent a lot of time with them, Caroline would have said too much time. But they taught me how to shoot when I probably should have been learning needle point, or some such thing." Her smile widened. "Just don't ever ask me to sew anything, cause I wouldn't know where to begin!"

"Duly noted," the Captain spoke quietly as he watched her closely, a puzzled countenance, as if he wasn't exactly sure what to make of her either.

Her smile faded as he stared at her and she began to fidget. "Well... I should let you rest. Your people are probably anxious to fence that diamond, and they can't do that without you." She turned to go.

"Thank you." She almost didn't hear it, but she turned back to him.

"It's no problem, believe me I don't want it. I'd much rather you get some money from it."

"That ain't what I meant." He raised himself until he was sitting up and looked at her again. "Thank you for saving my life."

Jo dropped her gaze to the floor. "Don't..." she whispered.

"Why not?"

When she looked back up, Mal was surprised to see that her eyes were moist. "Because your life didn't need saving when I wasn't here." She hurried from the room before he could agree with her.

* * *

"It's called the Catharsis Stone, because it's supposed to bring who over holds it to peace, a load of goushi if you ask me. Bryce owns in technically, but it stayed mainly in a museum on Persephone." The crew sat around the oak table, listening to Josephine. "It's known all over, which is going to make finding a buyer hard." She looked around at each of them, eyes finally resting on Mal. "But something tells me you've dealt with worse."

He nodded at her. "We know some people."

"Sir?" He nodded at Zoe, telling her to go ahead.

"I think we should sell it at a flat rate to one of our contacts, get it off our hands quicker. Then they can haggle with the buyers."

The Captain leaned back in his chair. "Makes sense. Anyone have any ideas who might want this rock?" He gestured to the diamond, sitting in the middle of the table.

Jayne looked at the gem as though he'd very much like to keep it for his self, before turning to Mal. "What about Badger?"

Mal shook his head. "He's the one that got us the job with Rawley." He glanced at Jo. "He's too close. We need to be thinkin' farther out."

"Well..." all eyes turned to Simon as he cleared his throat. "You're not going to find a buyer for it on any of the outer planets or moons, they couldn't afford it, nor would they have any need for it. We'll have to go closer to the core."

Mal nodded, impressed with the Doc's reasoning, before he spoke. "And it'll have to be someone flashy, someone who tries to impress..." he turned to Zoe, an idea on his face. "Fanty and Mingo," he spoke as though he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

"Who are they?" Jo looked around the table.

"Brothers. Twin brothers who hail from Beaumonde," Mal began. "Annoying cusses really, but they fancy themselves sophisticated. They won't be able to pass this up."

The others nodded their heads in agreement and Mal and Zoe left to send the twins a wave from the bridge. Jayne muttered something about lifting and left shortly after. Josephine watched Simon and Kaylee sitting closely together, touching each other gently. Kaylee whispered something in his ear coquettishly, and they said their goodbyes soon after. Jo looked across the table at who she was now alone with. River. She hadn't seen the young pilot much, but she sensed there was something off about her, as she stared, unblinkingly at Jo.

"Would you like a refill?" Jo asked as she stood up with her own glass. River ignored her, choosing instead to continue staring at her. Josephine could feel her gaze as she walked to the kitchen and back.

Jo sat down again, somewhat rattled by the young woman's attention. She looked down at herself, making sure she hadn't sprouted any extra limbs before looking at the young woman again. "Shenme?"

Tilting her head to the side, River regarded her a second more before speaking. "So much pain, but she doesn't run weeping. So much strength, but she can't stop it. Body and mind."

Jo paused a moment, her mouth open in shock. "Riiiight. Listen River, I..."

"Do you cry?" River interrupted.

"Everyone cries."

"But you don't cry enough, for what has happened. It's all bubbling up inside you. To come out in your dreams. Nightmares." River's voice was matter of fact, and Jo got the impression that she should listen to her. She knew that what River said made sense, but it didn't make it any less frightening at hearing it said by a perfect stranger.

They sat silently for a few more minutes, River still staring at Josephine curiously, before Jo couldn't take the scrutiny anymore. Mumbling goodnight, she left the kitchen quickly.

Mal walked back in as she was going through the door and he looked at River questioningly.

Smiling, River stood up and walked over to him. "I took a look around. I think it scared her."

"Well of course it would, you shouldn't do that! Or at least keep it to yourself when you do, dong ma?" She nodded, still smiling, and Mal sat back down at the table. "Good. Set a course for Beaumonde."

River turned to head for the bridge but he called her back suddenly. "Albatross?"

She turned back to him, that innocent smile still on her lips. "So... does she think I'm handsome?"

The young psychic could sense that he was only half joking and her smile became a grin. "No." Giggling inwardly at his frown, she left for the bridge.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far, I really appreciate it!

* * *

Mal descended the ladder to his bunk, Serenity's surprisingly gentle murmur indicating they were in route to Beaumonde providing him it's usual comfort. Fanty and Mingo had practically salivated through the screen when they had seen Jo's diamond, as the Captain had known they would. He shuddered to think what they would do with it when they were actually in it's presence, but the twins had offered a substantial amount to take the rock off his hands. Of course, Mal knew it probably wasn't near what it was actually worth, but he was eager to get it off his ship. Josephine was enough trouble all on her own.

Sighing heavily, Mal sat at his desk, eyeing the burn that she had given him on his hand. The skin was already starting to grow back, but it still tingled as he traced a finger along its edge thoughtfully. She, like the burn, was a complication that he just didn't understand. She could be so strong and unflinching; he remembered the way she had shot Marco and not hesitated to go through the dead man's things. But then she could shift in an instant, become all vulnerable and awkward, and make him hunger to protect her. Like when she gave me this, Mal thought. The shiny pink sore on his hand fascinated him in a way he couldn't, or simply refused, to understand.

The Captain shook his head, determined to rid himself of the thoughts that were forming there, but they crept into him just the same. I have no right to want to protect her, he thought. She isn't crew, she isn't mine and I've only known her a matter of days. But when I think about what she's been through, what that hundan put her through, and the fact that despite all of it, she's still sane... Rubbing his forehead softly, Mal realized he had reacted in much the same way to River at first. Wanting, despite his own attempts to talk himself out of it, to shelter her immediately. "Maybe it's my way," he whispered, smiling sadly as he recalled Book's words.

He shook his head again as he moved from the desk to his bed, suddenly tired, his mind heavy. No, he thought. I always have to be the protector, but not this time. She didn't ask for anything from me. Hell, she's so proud sometimes she probably wouldn't let me.

He had almost convinced himself as he laid his head on the pillow, but it only stayed there a moment before he had jumped back up in surprise. An ear-splitting scream echoed through Serenity's walls, and Mal knew at once who had caused it.

"Well maybe just this one time," he said to himself as he hurried back up the ladder and into the corridor. He nearly collided with Zoe as she quickly came out of her own bunk.

"Is that Josephine?" She asked as they hurried down the stairs in the direction of the passenger dorms, the source of the slowly quieting shrieks.

He nodded at her tightlipped as they rounded the corner and came face to face with Kaylee, Simon and River, staring into Jo's room. Kaylee and Simon looked worried, but River seemed peaceful as she turned to Mal.

"She didn't listen," the young woman said.

"What's going on?" Mal pushed past the others, giving River an odd look, to see into the room. The first thing he saw was Jayne's back near the bed, blocking Jo from view. His mind wondered suddenly, surprised that the noise had actually woken the large man. Jayne shifted and Mal could see her pressed into the corner, one knee raised to her chest, as she sat on the bed. She had stopped screaming but her eyes were wide, tears running down her face, and she was mumbling incoherently. Jayne turned as he heard him enter, and stepped out of the way.

"She's gone crazy," he said to Mal, eyes spooked. "She won't let anyone get near her, she starts hollerin'."

As he approached her cautiously he noticed that her eyes were unfocused, glazed over, and he thought he understood.

"She's asleep. Nightmare." Mal heard River's voice come softly from the hallway, confirming his thoughts.

Jo looked back and forth frantically, reliving some horrible memory, as the Captain stepped closer to her. He raised his hands in front of him, like Jayne had done, to show he was safe. It was a comfortable gesture, but he knew how useless it was. She couldn't see him.

"Jo?" He said her name hopefully, trying to bring her out of herself, but got no response except Jayne snorting behind him and Mal turned his head to him.

"You think we didn't try that?"

Mal shook his head and turned back to Josephine. "Go back to bed Jayne." He heard the mercenary hesitate, obviously wanting to say something else, before he turned and pushed his way past the others roughly. Mal continued forward, eyes on her face, but stopped abruptly when he felt his legs bump into the side of the bed. He wanted to go to her, but he wasn't sure how she'd react if he got on the bed. He could only assume she was remembering a particularly horrible night with Rawley, and he certainly didn't want to play his part in her dream.

He was close enough now to pick up some of what she was saying, and it made him cringe. "No... you can't. I won't let you. I'm not here, I'm not here." She began rocking slightly, back and forth, and Mal couldn't stop himself from kneeling gently on the bed.

Josephine felt the bed bow under Mal's weight, and cried out, pressing her self tighter into the wall as if she were trying to go through it. Her voice became louder with panic as he edged closer. "Don't! Wo jiang sha si ni, Ni bu neng po huaipi wo..."

A strangled cry escaped her lips as she felt him in front of her and she lunged out suddenly, beating her fists feebly against his chest. Despite the weakness of her attack, he wasn't ready for it and it pushed him to his back with her above him. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him and cradled them both in one of his large hands. He tugged on them, pulling her to him gently as he wrapped an arm around her tentatively. Jo struggled against him, fresh tears wetting his shirt, and he began to rub her back in small circles.

"It's a dream, he's not here. Wake up." Mal spoke soothingly to her and she slowly began to cease struggling and calm down, her breathing becoming even again as her head rested on his chest. He raised his head off the bed slightly and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, lashes still wet, and she appeared to have fallen back into normal sleep, the nightmare forgotten. He released her wrists but her hands stayed on his chest, clutching softly at his shirt as she slept. He raised the hand that wasn't on her back and traced a finger along the thin scar on one of her wrists, watching her carefully.

"Ahem." Zoe cleared her throat, reminding Mal that he had an audience, and he turned towards the open door. She had ushered the others off when Josephine began to calm down, and it was just Zoe staring at him as he lay holding Jo on the bed. He stared at his first mate defiantly, refusing to be embarrassed, but was surprised to see a flicker of amusement cross Zoe's face.

"She seems to have calmed down Sir."

"Yep." He turned back to Josephine as Zoe paused.

"So... don't you think we should go and let her sleep?"

"Huh? Oh... maybe I shouldn't move just let. Don't want to wake her up."

Zoe turned to walk out, rolling her eyes gently. "No Sir, wouldn't want that."

He knew Zoe well enough to hear the sarcasm in her voice, no matter how small it was, and he turned back to see her go through the door. "I saw that."

"No you didn't," she called back to him from the corridor, making him smile softly before turning back to the sleeping woman.

* * *

Mal felt something shaking him gently, but he dismissed it as being part of his dream, and stubbornly remained asleep. The shaking became more forceful and he heard someone mutter, "Wake... up..." His eyes snapped open and he stared at Josephine as her hands left his shoulders. 

"Finally," she muttered under her breath and pushed herself back against the wall, knees pulled tightly to her chest. His eyes focused on his surroundings and he remembered where he was.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes were narrowed in accusation as he regarded her closely. The Captain frowned at her, still laying on his back in her bed. "What do you mean 'what are you doing here'? You were screamin' your head off, woke everybody up!"

She looked at him, even more confused than she had been when she woke up with his arms around her, face pressed into his chest.

He saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "You don't remember?"

"No," she said, her voice hushed.

Mal sighed deeply, a hand trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. "You were having a nightmare or something. I tried to calm you down and you fell asleep... and apparently so did I."

She looked down at him, not quite believing. "A nightmare? I usually remember those when I wake up."

He shrugged, or attempted to shrug the best he could while laying down. She looked down at her hands, picking at them tensely as Mal observed her. Josephine was back in the position he had found her in last night, pressed tightly into the corner, as far from him as she could get.

"What time is it?"

She didn't look up at his question, but continued busying herself with her hands. "It's early. I don't think anyone's up yet." She looked at him then, still laying down. "Could you get up please?" Her voice had gotten softer and Mal thought he saw her blush slightly before she looked down again.

He couldn't stop the smirk that came to his face and he put his hands behind his head. "I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable."

"Well I'm not."

The unease in her voice made him feel like a heel for teasing her, and he pushed himself into a sitting position, putting the wall at his back. They sat together like that for a few moments, neither one speaking or looking at the other. Finally, Mal broke the silence.

"River said something interesting when we found you."

Jo buried her face in her hands. "Oh god, they were all here?"

He wanted to reach out to her again, but he stopped his arm when it began to rise. "I wouldn't worry about it, they won't think any less of you."

She looked back at him, nodding slightly. "What did River say?"

"She said, 'she didn't listen.' Now what do you suppose she was talking about?" He glanced at Jo curiously.

"She knew... about the nightmares. She tried to warn me that they were getting worse, she even told me what to do about it." She watched Mal nod, as if this made perfect sense. "But how could she know that?"

The Captain sighed and ran a hand over his head, trying to decide how much she needed to know. "She's a reader. She knows things, sometimes before they happen, sometimes just what you're thinking."

Josephine's eyes widened as she took in what he was saying, and she couldn't help being angry at him. "A warning would have been nice," she grumbled.

He ignored her temper and looked at her, concerned. "What did she say to do about it?"

"Do about what?" She looked at him, forgetting what they were talking about before she found out River was psychic.

"The nightmares."

"Oh." She looked at her hands again before continuing, somewhat embarrassed. "She said I should cry," she told him softly.

Mal crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you think that would help?"

"I don't know... but it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not?"

When she looked back at him, he was taken aback at the rage that now shone in her eyes. "Because he's gotten too many tears out of me already. I won't give him the satisfaction, not if I can help it."

"He doesn't have to know if you do, I mean, if you think it will help..."

"I'll know!" she snapped at him.

Mal raised his hands in front of him. "Fine. Then what are you going to do about the nightmares? You can't keep waking everybody up."

She sighed then, rubbing her forehead as if in pain. "I'll figure something out, I'm sorry I woke everyone up."

"It's fine," Mal said, contradicting what he had just told her and getting up quickly. "Listen, I expect to be on Beaumonde sometime today, could be any minute with the way that girl navigates." He hovered near the doorway. "So... there's captainy stuff I need to do."

"I'm not keeping you," Josephine said simply from her seat on the bed.

He stared at her a moment, one hand resting on the door frame. "No." Mal left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

It was early evening, Beaumonde time, when they docked and the Captain and Jayne waited patiently for Zoe to join them in the cargo bay with the diamond. Well, one of them waited patiently. 

"Gorramit Mal, where's she at? I already got plans for that money... and all the good whores are taken by the time it gets dark!"

Mal glared at Jayne from his spot leaning near the ramp controls. "She's coming. And this ain't no shore leave Jayne. I plan on seeing Fanty and Mingo, gettin' our money, and gettin' the hell off this gorram planet." He smiled smugly at the mercenary. "No time for whorin'."

"Aw c'mon Mal!"

The Captain shook his head and left Jayne to sulk as he walked over to the stairs. "Zoe!" He yelled up. "Lets get a move on!"

"Coming Sir." Zoe descended the stairs, carefully stuffing the large diamond into an unobtrusive pouch that hung at her side.

Mal started to turn, but saw Josephine walking in the taller woman's shadow and stopped in his tracks. Jo was dressed in what had to be Zoe's borrowed pants, rolled up to keep from tripping over them, and shirt, sleeves rolled up and baggier on her than their owner. A holster rode low on her waist, and he could only assume it belonged to Zoe as well. The gun that rested in it, Mal had seen before. It had been the one to kill Marco. She looked like a miniature, less toned Zoe with the clothes, gun, and the way her hair was pulled back.

He held up a hand as they came down the stairs. "Whoa... where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going with you," Jo answered simply as she stepped around him.

Turning quickly, Mal grabbed her elbow to stop her. "No... you're not."

She looked from the hand on her arm to his face coldly. "Yes... I am." She shook him off and turned to face him, arms crossing her chest. "You wouldn't even have that rock if it weren't for me."

"I wouldn't have a lot of things if it weren't for you, including this headache you keep giving me!"

Jayne laughed loudly and both Mal and Jo turned to glare at him. He turned the laugh into a phoney cough but moved closer, smirking slightly.

The Captain turned to Zoe, eyes fierce. "You encourage this?"

She raised her hands in defense. "No Sir. She just asked to borrow a few things, I didn't know what she planned to do."

"I'll bet you didn't," he muttered as he turned back to Josephine. "You're not going and that's final."

"Mal," she began, her tone reasoning, "if I don't get off this boat, I'm going to go crazy."

"You mean you ain't already?" Mal and Jo turned to glare at the still smiling Jayne again.

The Captain turned back to Josephine, losing some of his anger. "You're just gonna have to go crazy then, cause you ain't going."

"Why not?"

He exhaled heavily in frustration as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "Why not? People are looking for you... or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget," she said softly. "But I also didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have to hide."

"They don't care whether or not you did anything wrong, they just care about finding you."

They stood in silence for a moment, trying to stare each other down. It was Jo that broke first. "Listen, Beaumonde is a big place right? They'd have a hard time singling me out in those crowds." She patted the gun at her waist. "And you know I know how to use this."

Mal's face still showed apprehension, but he didn't rush to stop her this time and she felt like she was gaining some ground.

"I won't say anything, I'll fade into the background, I'm good at it," she continued. "Besides, I don't even look like myself in these clothes, I look like..."

He snorted reproachfully and stepped closer to her, voice hushed but still carrying, as he cut her off. "You look like a little girl playing 'dress-up like a gunfighter'!" She stepped away from him startled. "Don't fool yourself," he said more gently.

Silence stretched over the cargo bay again, but it was Mal that looked away first this time.

"Luo ding ni," she whispered bitterly, moving slowly to the controls and opening the ramp. She half expected him to stop her as she began down it, and was pleased when he didn't.

Jayne looked from Mal to Josephine before shrugging and starting off after her. The Captain and Zoe watched them head off the ship. He turned to his first mate, frowning. "I blame you." He pointed at her for emphasis before following the others. Zoe brought up the rear, smiling pleasantly.


	11. Chapter 11

Beaumonde seemed different since the last time Serenity had been there, and Malcolm Reynolds sensed it acutely. The streets were still crowded, but he noticed that there were less Feds tramping over them. Many of the monitors that hung above the streets were off, and more than a few had been smashed, glass littering the ground under them.

Jayne stopped abruptly, a hand gesturing to the broken glass. "What do you suppose that's about?"

"Heard there were riots," Zoe said, stepping up next to him. "After we sent out that broad wave about Miranda."

Jo's eyes widened as she looked at Zoe and then Mal. "That was you?"

The Captain nodded but continued walking, forcing the others to quicken their pace. Jo hurried to keep up with his quick strides.

"Even I saw that, but I didn't get to see much before Rawley realized I wasn't where I was supposed to be." She was all but running to keep up with him and placed a hand on his arm. "Will you slow down?"

Realizing how quickly he'd been moving, Mal slowed his pace to a steady walk and glanced at the woman next to him, her cheeks crimson from keeping up with him.

"Thank you." She let her hand drop from his arm and looked at him out of the corner of her eye as they continued walking. "Will you tell me about Miranda?"

He shook his head, not looking at her. "Not today."

Josephine wasn't surprised at his unwillingness to speak on the subject. What she had glimpsed briefly on Rawley's monitor had been horrifying. She was however, surprised to hear the sorrow in his voice at the subject and she dearly hoped he, or one of the crew, would tell her about it some day.

"Ain't we goin' to the Maiden Head?" Jayne called from behind Mal as they passed the bar they had been to last time.

The Captain shook his head again, still looking forward. "Fanty and Mingo won't go there anymore, seem to think it ain't safe ever since..." he trailed off, and Jo thought she saw him smile slightly.

"Since River went all super woman and trashed the place," Jayne finished for him.

Mal nodded, turning his head towards Jo. He could see the wheels turning in her head, a frown upon her face. "You gonna ask about that?"

She shrugged. "You wouldn't tell me about Miranda, I assume that means you aren't going to tell me about this either, so why ask?"

"Good point," he said, still smiling a bit. "I think this is it." He pointed to a small, decrepit looking building a few feet ahead of them. The sign hanging above the door was so weathered, half of it broken off, that the name of the establishment couldn't be read.

Zoe glanced at the boarded up windows dubiously. "Don't look respectable enough for Fanty and Mingo."

"Hmmm. Maybe they've grown humble," Mal said, grinning, as he held the door open and ushered the others inside.

Jo realized at once why Mal was grinning. The inside looked nothing like she would expect, having seen the outer walls. The floor was lined in some sort of plush red fabric, that matched the chairs scattered over the room. The table tops were a handsome mahogany color and matched the bar that took up the entire left side of the room. The patrons were dressed well, giving the impression of wealth, and Serenity's crew stood out as they waited by the door. It was crowded, almost unbearably so, and the noise that reached Jo's ears was overwhelming. She was surprised they couldn't hear it from the street and Mal, reading her expression leaned in close to her ear to be heard.

"There's something in the walls. Makes it sound proof."

She nodded and followed the others to the back of the room, where two men, identical in appearance and dress, were waving casually from the only empty table.

"Fanty, Mingo." Mal glanced at each of them before shaking their hands hesitantly and Jo got the impression that he didn't really trust them.

The Captain sat first, his back to the wall, giving him a clear view of the room and door. Zoe and Jayne sat on either side of him, leaving Josephine to take a seat next to the twins. She scooted her chair over, closer to the people she came with, leaving the twins alone on their side. Mal watched her curiously as her eyes roamed over the room, looking closely at each of it's occupants. She felt Mal looking at her and let her gaze drop to the table top. A waiter came at Fanty's raised hand, and even he was dressed fashionably, the only clue to his occupation a small black apron tied around his waist. The others ordered whiskey while Jo asked for water, getting the twins attention for the first time. She shifted uncomfortably under their combined gaze, but thankfully the waiter was back with their drinks in a matter of seconds. The Captain cleared his throat, and Fanty and Mingo shifted their attentions to him, smiling broadly.

"So Mal, we haven't heard much of you these last few months," Fanty said.

"Staying out of trouble for once?" Mingo added.

The Captain sipped his drink quietly before answering. "Oh you know me, like things boring."

The twins laughed together, making Mal frown. "Oh yes. Malcolm Reynolds leads a quiet life."

"Well I try to, anyway." He glanced at Josephine quickly, surprised to see her eyes wandering over the crowd again. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was looking for something. He turned back to Fanty and Mingo, anxious to get rid of them and ask Jo what she was doing. "And if it's all the same to you, I'd like to do the deal and get back to tryin'."

They smiled again and shared a knowing look. "All right precious, calm down. Lets see what you brought us," Mingo spoke condescendingly.

Mal shook his head. "Lets see the money first."

"Very well." Fanty gestured to a man Mal hadn't seen at first, and he came over, a small satchel in his hands. He sat it down in front of the Captain and left quickly as Mal opened it. He stuck his hand in, not counting it, but rifling through some of the bills. Everything seemed to be in order, so he nodded at Zoe to place the pouch on the table. The twins opened it, eyes widening at the large diamond inside. They closed it quickly and Mingo tucked it inside his vest before turning back to Mal.

"I'm impressed, but I'm not going to ask how you came to possess the Catharsis Stone," Fanty said, eyes turning to Josephine. He regarded her a moment, before sharing another look with his brother. They both turned to look at Mal.

"She's new," Mingo nodded his head in Jo's direction. "Looks familiar though." They turned to Josephine again, who stared at the table to avoid their gaze. "Have we met?"

"Just new crew," Mal spoke quickly, taking another drink and watching the way the twins glanced at her curiously. He leaned across Zoe, getting Jo's attention. "Why don't you go get another water." He pointed to an empty stool at the bar that was still in his line of sight and she got up quickly, eyes downcast, to do as he said.

The twins watched her walk to the bar and turned back to Mal, eyebrows raised. "New crew huh?"

"Yup." Mal smiled at them briefly. "We done here?"

They grinned at his attempt to change the subject, but let it drop. "We are." They stood up quickly, Mingo patting the bulge in his vest. "Pleasure, as always." The twins disappeared through a door in the back, much to the Captain's relief. He was surprised things had gone so smoothly, and was still searching for the catch when Zoe startled him.

"We goin'?"

"Lets finish our drinks. Don't want to draw attention to ourselves by leaving right after they do." He took another sip of his drink, and glanced at the bar, thinking to call Josephine back, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks, almost causing the glass to slip from his hand.

She was perched on her bar stool, leaning towards a short, stocky man Mal had never seen, but who was now standing right next to her. Her lips were almost touching his ear as she whispered to him and Mal watched as her left hand slipped something discreetly into his pocket. The stranger took her hand briefly and nodded to her, before slipping away into the crowd. The Captain couldn't stop his mind from wondering to the many possible ways she might be setting him up, and he slammed his glass onto the table, startling Zoe and Jayne.

"Son of a bitch..." He tossed the bag of money to Zoe, ignoring her confused look, before jumping to his feet and heading to the bar. He grabbed Josephine by the arm and pulled her forcibly off the stool and into the street, paying no attention to the looks the patron's were giving him and hoping Zoe and Jayne were following.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jo struggled to free herself but his grip was like steel and he was moving so quickly she practically had to run to keep him from dragging her.

"Bi zui." He spoke softly, but she could here the anger in his voice. She glanced behind her to see Jayne and Zoe hurrying to keep up, confusion plain on their faces.

"You're hurting me." Josephine tried reasoning with him but he ignored her and the people on the streets, who were looking at him oddly.

The Captain didn't let go of her arm until they were back on Serenity, then he flung it away from him as though it were something dangerous before rounding on her. "Go crazy huh? What in the diyu were you doin'? I won't be sold out by anyone!" He backed her into a corner, nostrils flaring angrily, as Zoe and Jayne came up the ramp. Zoe hit the controls to close the door, but hovered near it, watching them closely, apprehension clouding her features.

"If you would just calm down and let me explain." Jo held her hands in front of her, unsure if Mal would try to grab her again.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't even try to tell me that was a chance encounter, some old friend. I'm not stupid, that had all the fixin's of being prearranged"

"No one said you were stupid Mal..."

"No," he stepped closer to her threateningly, "You're just implying it by lying to my face!"

He glared at her, only a few inches away, but she couldn't return it. He was right, she had lied to him, and Jo didn't feel like she had any moral high ground to stand on.

"Sir?" Zoe's voice cut through some of the tension and Mal turned to his first mates worried glance.

"Tell River to get us in the air." Zoe nodded and made her way hesitantly up the stairs.

Mal turned back to where Josephine was standing, but she wasn't there. She had slipped away quietly while Zoe had his attention and Mal saw her retreat down the passenger corridor.

"I don't think so," he muttered as he hurried after her. "We are not done here," he called out loudly just as she was about to slide open the door to her room.

Sighing heavily, she turned around and leaned against the closed door, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to yell some more, or can I explain?"

The Captain frowned at her as he leaned against the opposite wall, mirroring her arms. "Don't know how I'm to believe it... but go ahead."

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "It's kind of a long story."

"Sum it up," Mal said through clenched teeth.

This almost made her laugh but she didn't think Mal would take kindly to it, and simply nodded before beginning. "The last time I got away I was only out for a few days. I tried hiding out in a really nasty part of town, where everyone was either petty criminals or, well... hiding out from somebody like Rawley. Anyway, I met this man who claimed he used to work for Rawley and he knew all about me and the other girls."

"I'm surprised he was still alive, if what you say about Rawley is true." Mal regarded her curiously, clearly interested in what she had to say.

"So was I, believe me. But the point is he wanted to help me... if I'd agree to help him."

"You made a deal?"

She nodded, shifting against the wall. "He was in some underground organization then, I didn't ask, and he wanted me to give him inside information. You know... stuff like where people slept, how many guards, security systems, where the valuable were kept, that sort of thing."

It was Mal's turn to nod. He'd needed that sort of information for a few jobs before too. "What was he going to do for you?"

"When his people were inside, I can only assume stealing from Rawley, they would make sure to get the other girls out and to somewhere safe." She looked at the floor, her voice getting softer. "I agreed right away, I mean some of those girls had been their longer than I had... Of course I didn't have all the information he needed, but luckily," she looked back up at Mal, bitterness in her voice, "we never got a chance to plan anything cause Rawley found me out that same day. But I started looking out for the sort of things this guy would need while I was back, so that if I got out again I could give it to him."

"That was who you were meeting back there?" Mal looked as though he was believing her, despite the fact that he didn't want to.

"Yes. When I found out we were going to Beaumonde, I snuck into one of the shuttles and waved Nash. That's his name, Nash. I know I shouldn't have lied to you, I just..."

"Were you gonna go with him, to make sure the girls got out?"

She was startled by his interruption, and couldn't hide the guilty look that crept across her face. "No. I won't risk being taken by him again to save the others. I'm not that noble."

The Captain regarded her quietly for a moment, surprised by her honesty but hurt that she couldn't just tell him this in the first place. "Why didn't you just tell me about the meeting in the beginning, you don't trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone Mal, it's not personal. Besides, I didn't want to involve you or the crew any more than I had to. I thought you'd want it that way."

He looked down at his chest, speaking softly. "We're already involved." He looked back up quickly, catching her eyes with his own. "I'm already involved."

She stared at the floor, blushing slightly under his gaze. Josephine heard him step away from the wall and saw his boots appear next to hers, but she didn't look back up. She felt and saw his hand touch her chin, gently coaxing her to raise her head before resting on her cheek. Jo found herself looking back into a face that was inches from her own and her eyes widened as she let out a ragged breath.

"What are you doing?" Her cheek burned under his touch and she couldn't stop her voice from being shaky, but she was surprised to hear panic there. "Mal, I wouldn't even know where to begin..." She reached behind her, feeling for the latch on the door.

"I'm not askin' you to begin anything, I'm just..." He trailed off, just as confused of his intentions as she was.

Her hand finally connected with the latch and she opened it quickly and stepped back into the room. Mal's hand still hung in mid-air and she watched it fall to the side again before meeting his gaze.

"Don't," she whispered, almost inaudibly, and slid the door shut.


	12. Chapter 12

Efram Anders thought of himself as a good man and an even better steward, much like his father before him. He prided himself on his ability to keep his masters house and affairs in excellent order and in his seventy-eight years in the world he had done nothing overly wrong or nefarious. Yet, as he limped slowly down the dark hallway of the immense estate where he worked, he couldn't help but wonder how he had wound up in the employ of Bryce Rawley. The man was evil, Efram had no doubts about that. In his younger days, before his left leg was stiffened with arthritis, he had been the steward to Rawley's father, and he, like the estate and finances, had passed to the son. Kristof Rawley had not been the best of men and Efram knew, even when he worked for him, that his business practices were crooked, but Bryce had managed to outstrip his father in the subtle art of cruelty.

Efram looked the other way as Bryce began to accumulate wives, wanting to believe the man was simply insatiable when it came to the fairer sex, and when he learned of the manner in which they were treated he knew it was already too late. To leave with such knowledge meant death, and though he was old, he was too weak to allow his death to be at Rawley's hand. He would have some control over that, if nothing else. Still, the old man's conscience plagued him constantly, and he found himself risking his position and life by sneaking the girls extra food and tending to their wounds when he could.

He rubbed his face wearily as he stopped in the corridor, resting his leg for a moment. It's not enough, he thought. But what could I do? Who would believe me? Rawley puts on such a sociable and courteous face when he leaves this place. And even if I thought I could get away with it, who would help the girls if I were found out? Shaking his head at his own fear and lack of honor, Efram began his slow trek up the hallway again. It seemed his one comfort lately was knowing that Josephine had gotten out again, and this time she'd broken her record and been gone much longer than normal. Of course, this made life that much more unbearable for the people still left in Rawley's care. The man became more and more frustrated at ever day that passed and he hadn't found her. But Efram couldn't begrudge her for thinking of herself first, it was his own rationalization for not acting.

"You just steer clear girl," he whispered as he stopped in front of a large oak door. Rawley's bedroom, among other things. He listened carefully for a moment, ear pressed to the cool wood. The only noise he could hear was the soft murmur of Rawley's voice. Raising a gnarled fist, he rapped twice with familiar efficiency. The murmuring stopped abruptly and he only had to wait a moment before the door opened a crack. A sliver of light stretched across the dark hallway and Rawley eyed him suspiciously before opening the door the whole way. Efram found himself blinking as the light spilled over him, bathing the corridor.

"Ah, Efram, it's only you." With the door open, the old steward could see the handsomely furnished room clearly, but it was the young girl on the bed that caught his eye. Mira, he thought, the youngest since Josephine. She looked at Efram, eyes pleading, and his eyes slipped down to Rawley's hand. Grasped loosely in the palm was a small serrated knife, and he looked up quickly, his face a mask of nonchalance. He had learned long ago to school his features around this man, but he could feel his heart weeping for the young girl. She was mute, had been her whole life supposedly, and Rawley was especially vicious to her. Efram had the sneaking suspicion that Bryce was testing her. The cruel man seemed to believe he could somehow make her forget to be mute, that he could cause her so much pain that it would all build up inside her until she had no choice but to force her vocal cords to work and scream for him. So far no luck and Mira had the scars to prove it. The newest was still red and angry as it stretched from the tip of her right eyebrow to the middle of her cheek.

"What is it Efram?" Rawley's voice was cold, daring him to speak out on the girl's behalf. "News from Acorus?"

The old man focused his attention back on his employer, internally scolding himself for being silent. "Yes Sir, cargo's been delivered."

"And Josephine, did Marco find her?" Rawley's eyes lit up, excitement apparent in his maniacal glint and Efram shifted uncomfortably. He hated to be the bearer of bad news to this man, never quite sure if this would be the time he would lash out. He rubbed his leg absently, trying to find the right way to word it.

"Um... I don't know if he found your wife... but he was found dead, not far from the warehouse."

Rawley's eyes widened, losing some of their shine. "Dead?"

"Yes Sir. Him and a federal officer, three others were only wounded."

Rawley lunged out suddenly, thrusting the sharp point of the knife into the door frame, making Efram jump back. He took his hand away, leaving the knife in the wall, but his voice remained calm. "That's... unpleasant. Must have been on the right track though." He paused thoughtfully, looking at the knife, and Efram could see the wheels turning in his head. "Been with Serenity all this time... at least Marco was of some use in the end. And the diamond?"

"Gone."

Rawley smiled coldly and looked down, speaking softly to himself.. "Of course... clever Josephine." He turned back to Efram. "Was there anything else?"

The old man nodded. "Got a wave while you were out this afternoon, from Beaumonde. Two fella's, twins. Can't remember what they said their names was, but said they've got information you might find useful."

Rawley's eyes widened again. "Really?" He glanced back at the girl on the bed before looking at Efram. "Did they leave a place I could reach them?" Efram nodded quickly, wondering what kind of trouble he'd just gotten someone into. "Good, I'll wave them later." He wrapped his hand around the handle of the knife and tugged it away from the wood. "Right now I've got a previous engagement. Thank you Efram." He shut the door in the old man's face and Efram turned to make his way back up the corridor, feeling worse than he had when he came down it only moments before. The silence echoed in his ears and he almost wished he could here Mira crying out from behind the door. At least then maybe Rawley would stop, if only for the night.

* * *

Malcolm Reynolds woke the next morning, blinking back the artificial light that accosted him, indicating that it was technically daytime. He could feel the beginnings of a hangover and as the world came back into focus he remembered his actions from the night before. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, not ready to sit up yet. He didn't know what he had been thinking, or if he had been thinking at all. He had simply reacted, reaching out to Josephine, trying to ease her hurt. But even now he knew it wasn't just that. She intrigued him and he wasn't sure why. First, he had wanted to protect her, from Rawley and from her herself. It wasn't the burning passion he had felt for Inara, built from months of longing, but all the same, he wanted to touch her, to comfort her. It just wasn't like him to act on these urges and she had responded as though frightened of him. It dawned on him suddenly, why he had acted so strangely. It was because of Inara. They had spent all that time waiting, neither one willing to let their guard down and give in, seeing if it would work. Who's to say it wouldn't have worked long ago, maybe they had just missed their moment. The time just might have been wrong after Miranda and he had subconsciously decided to never ignore those feelings again. Now I'll never know, he thought sadly. He missed Inara, missed their conversations. The original fire was long dead but he had still enjoyed her company, when they weren't arguing that is.

He groaned again, thinking of Inara, and forced his legs over the side of his bed, pulling himself into a sitting position. Josephine was the last person he'd expect to be having these feelings for, and he wasn't a man to casually throw his affections around. And she was already so hurt, what was I expecting? He sat quietly on his bed, resting his head in his hands, and thinking about the hell this woman had been through. For the past seven years she had been beaten and raped on a regular basis, and she had the scars to prove it. Why should she trust me, or any man for that matter, after what's been done to her? She had even admitted to the Captain that her only physical encounters had been with Rawley and they had been unforgivable. He felt the familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach that arose whenever he found himself thinking about the hundan. All this only made him want her more. He wanted to show Josephine that it could be so much better, that she deserved so much more. If only she would let him.

Mal picked up his worn out red shirt, discarded on the floor the night before, and pulled it over his head. Running his fingers through his hair in a futile attempt to make it lay flat, he climbed up the ladder of his bunk and made his way to the kitchen. Everyone but River was already there, eating breakfast, Zoe and Jayne sipping coffee together at the table. Kaylee and Simon were curled up in the same chair, apparently oblivious to those around them. He got a glimpse of Josephine, sitting cross-legged on the floor, separating herself from the others and studiously avoiding his eyes. Her skin was paler than usual and contrasted greatly with the black circles under her eyes. It looked as though she hadn't slept well, but he suspected she's been avoiding it altogether, not wishing to have a repeat of the other night.

"Good mornin' Captain." Kaylee tore her eyes away from Simon to greet Mal cheerfully and the others looked up, making their various salutations. Mal grunted in response and headed straight for the coffee, filling his cup to the rim. He kept it black and raised to his lips, inhaling the strong aroma before blowing on the steaming liquid gently. He joined Zoe and Jayne at the table just as River descended the stairs from the bridge. She moved with her usual grace, and Mal turned to her, wanting to ask where in the gorram she had them headed, but she surprised them all by walking to the far side of the room and sitting across from Josephine, mirroring her perfectly. The only difference was where Jo now had a wary frown on her face as she looked at the young psychic, River wore a small eerie smile.

Jo felt the skin on her arms creep as the young woman stared at her, obviously reading her. "What?" She kept her voice soft, not wanting it to carry to the other crew in the room.

River took her cue from Jo and lowered her own voice in a perfect imitation. "You don't sleep."

"Yes I do."

"Lies." She raised her eyebrows, tsk-tsking under her breath. "Stubborn girl won't cry. But then she has nightmares and won't sleep. Stubborn. Makes her face all scary under the eyes."

Jo lifted a hand to her eyes, rubbing as though it were black makeup that she could take off, but it was no use.

"Why won't Stubborn cry?"

Her frown deepened, clearly not liking the new nickname River had given her. "Look, I already had this conversation with Mal."

"I know." River spoke quickly, tapping her chin as she examined Jo. "You're trying to find another way..." She broke off suddenly, watching Jo as she glanced at Mal, taking a sip of coffee. Turning back, River broke out into a grin. "But I think Stubborn already has."

Josephine felt her mouth fall open in shock as she stared at River's smiling face. She didn't remember ever thinking it but as soon as the words had left the young woman's lips she knew they were true. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well or felt so rested like she had when she woke up with Mal only a few days before. She tried to steal another glance at the Captain but this time he was already looking her way and their eyes locked for a moment. Josephine pulled away first, turning back to River and trying to fight the blush that was creeping across her face. "I could never ask him to do that," she whispered.

"I could!" River jumped up suddenly, startling Josephine, and getting everyone's attention as she headed straight for the Captain.

"River!" Jo tried to call her back but it was no use. Feeling as though her stomach was going to drop through the floor and float away into space, she got up quickly to follow River, determined to stop her.

The young psychic's smile faded as she approached Mal, and to Jo's surprise and immense relief, she veered off suddenly, heading for the bridge. Unfortunately, this left Jo standing awkwardly in front of the Captain and he regarded her curiously. She opened her mouth as though to speak, searching for some excuse for the small scene, but was interrupted by a loud beeping resonating through the ship. The others acted immediately, following River to the bridge, and leaving a confused Josephine to stumble after them.

"What's going on?" She called to no one in particular, but it was Zoe that turned to answer her.

"Proximity alarm. Means another ship is nearby, probably not a friendly one."

Mal hit the switch to silence the alarm as they entered the bridge and made their way to the controls.

"Alliance. They want to talk to the Captain," River spoke calmly as she heard the others gather around her.

Mal turned around, eyes searching for Josephine. "Stay back." He glanced at Zoe and she nodded, indicating that she'd make sure Jo stayed out of sight of the camera. He looked at River questioningly. "Ship or space station?"

"Ship."

"Great..." he muttered. Shooing River out of the pilots chair, Mal sat down, forcing an easy smile onto his face as he turned to the camera.

"Mornin'. I'm Captain Reynolds, what can we do for you?"

"Good Morning Captain Reynolds." A surly faced man in his mid-fifties was staring back at Mal through the screen. "I'll cut to the point, shall I?" He didn't wait for Mal's approval and continued hurriedly. "You were seen with federal fugitive Josephine Rawley on Beaumonde and we have reason to believe she is currently on your ship."

Mal feigned confusion. "No one by that name on this ship, and if I spoke to this person on Beaumonde I didn't know who I was talkin' too."

The officer frowned. "If it's all the same to you, we'd like to come aboard and see for ourselves," he said, his tone clearly stating that it was not a request.

"One second..." Mal turned off the camera and put his hand over the mic before turning back to Zoe, a question plain on his face.

The first mate regarded him for a moment before speaking. "We run, they're gonna think we've got something to hide..."

The Captain laughed shortly, cutting her off. "We do have something to hide," Mal said, glancing at Josephine.

"Fine. But now they're gonna know it."

"We're gonna have to take that risk." He turned to River. "You think you can out maneuver them little Albatross?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, surprised he even needed to ask, and Mal smiled at her gently before turning the camera back on and removing his hand from the mic.

"You can board," he addressed the officer, his fake smile and tone back in place. "I'll get back to you when we're ready." He turned the system off and let River take the pilots seat from him. He found Kaylee and Simon standing in the back. "Kaylee, get to the engine room. Full burn." The mechanic nodded and hurried off the bridge, Simon on her heels.

Jo watched River spring into action with awe. Her deft hands moving over switches and dials, knowing exactly what combination to push to achieve full speed.

"You might want to hold on to something." Mal's voice came from right behind her and she turned around, slightly startled. Zoe and Jayne were strapping themselves into the other two chairs on the bridge.

"What?" Her question was too late and as Serenity thrust forward at a speed Jo had never felt, the momentum threatened to throw her backwards, into the glass. Mal's hand closed around her wrist, the other firmly grasped on the railing to hold himself in place, and pulled her back. She put one hand next to his on the railing and threw the other around his back, fighting to stay where she was. She felt his other arm pushing against the small of her back, holding her in place.

Mal looked down at her. "We were followed from Beaumonde," he yelled to be heard over Serenity. "Guessin' someone recognized you. Just had to get off of the ship didn't you." His tone was accusatory, but underneath, he sounded somewhat amused.

Jo stared at him a moment, before yelling back. "It was important, you know that." Just as soon as it began, Serenity began to slow down, and soon Jo was able to take her hand off the railing and step away from Mal.

He looked down at her again, no longer needing to shout. "I guess it was." He turned his attention to River as he stepped closer to the controls. "Anyone following?"

She shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Maybe not now, but they will." Jayne stood next to Mal, a scowl on his face. "They'll keep comin', specially since we just pretty much confirmed she's here."

Mal regarded the large man impassively. "And we'll keep runnin'." Sensing movement out of the corner of his eye, Mal turned to see Josephine leave the bridge and he stared after her a moment.

"Sir?"

"Hmmm?" The Captain shifted his attention to Zoe.

"What now?"

Mal sighed and rubbed his forehead before answering her. "We head for the rim, stay off the radar for awhile. Hope we get lucky for once." He turned to leave, Jayne's snort at his choice of words following him down the stairs.

* * *

That night, while the others were asleep, Mal found himself wandering the dark corridors of Serenity. It was his usual routine, when he couldn't sleep. Walking along each passage, boots padding softly over the metal grating, double checking that everything was secure. Sometimes he would find Kaylee in the engine room, tirelessly working and he would sit with her awhile, until his eyes began to droop and she would teasingly order him to get some rest.

He began the familiar trek through the passengers area and everything seemed quiet. He paused outside Jo's door, a faint rustling getting his attention. Pressing his ear to the door, he could hear her moving about inside. He raised his hand, knocking gently, and heard her stop what she was doing and stand still, probably debating over seeing who it was or just pretending to be asleep. In the end she opted to see who it was and slid the door open slowly.

"What are you doin' in here?" He looked over her shoulder. The small amount of borrowed clothes was sitting in the middle of the room.

Josephine turned, leaving the door open for him to come in if he wanted, and knelt down by the folded clothes. She picked up the first, one of Zoe's shirt and shook it so it came unfolded. "Can't sleep, I'm just trying to keep busy." He watched in amazement as she refolded the shirt and placed it next to her, only to do the same to the next article of clothing. She looked more tired than she had been when he saw her that morning, sickly pale and dark all around her eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked up at him surprised, as though she'd forgotten he was there. Nodding, she followed his pointed hand and sat on the bed waiting for him to join her. Instead, he leaned against the opposite wall, observing her quietly.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to apologize, for the way I acted on Beaumonde..." he trailed off, shifting uncomfortably against the wall, and Jo got the impression he didn't apologize often.

"I appreciate that, but it was my fault. I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have just told you the real reason I needed to go with you." She picked gently at the blanket, not looking at him. They sat that way few moments, neither speaking and her looking down while Mal watched her carefully. Several times he thought he saw her eyes close, but each time she would shake herself and force them open.

"So... how's the sleep thing going?"

"Fine," she answered, a bit defensively.

Mal frowned at her. "Don't look fine. You're exhausted and it's really late."

"You're up," she snapped making him fall silent.

He pushed himself away from the wall and started for the door. "You're right, it's high time I got to bed."

"Mal," she jumped up quickly, legs nearly giving out from lack of sleep. He hovered near the door, interested in what she had to say. "I didn't mean to snap at you... I'm just so tired. So tired." She wouldn't look at him again and her voice had dropped to a whisper. "Will you stay? I'm so tired..."

He wouldn't have been more surprised if she had pulled a gun out and shot him. "Why," he asked curiously.

"Cause River is right. You helped me sleep before. I'm so sorry, I'm so tired." She was starting to become incoherent as she rambled and Mal slid the door shut behind him.

"I'll stay." He could tell how much this was hurting her to have to ask him, but her pride could suffer a bit, if for a good cause. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither one sure what to do next.

Mal broke the silence. "Just stay in the room, or..." he nodded toward the bed and watched as Jo's expression went from foggy to horror struck. "Just to sleep," he added.

She nodded as she climbed onto the bed and under the cover tentatively. Jo lay on her side, face turned to the wall, leaving plenty of room. She heard him kick his boots off and closed her eyes tightly as she felt him slide in behind her. He also lay on his side, but facing her back, not touching. He left a small gap between them, not wanting to frighten her anymore than she already was, but they were still very close and could easily feel each others body heat under the blanket. This close, Mal could also feel the slight tremors that kept running through her, and hated the fact that she was afraid of him. Hesitantly, he slid an arm around her side and over her stomach. He felt her tense under his arm and resisted the urge to pull her closer to him. Mal left the gap between them and slowly he felt her relax. Her breathing slowed down as she felt his breath hot on her neck and soon she drifted off, exhausted, into a deep dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Warm. She was so warm and comfortable, fighting to keep her eyes closed, fighting to stay asleep. To stay where it was safe. She pressed herself farther into the firm presence at her back and pulled the arm closer to her, cuddling it against her stomach. The arm? Josephine's eyes popped open, no longer able to combat her body in it's need to wake up. As the last vestiges of sleep faded she began to remember the events of the previous night. There was no space between them now, no gap left for decency's sake. Instead Mal seemed to be molded to her back and she found herself enjoying the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

The arm she had been cradling to her stomach was holding tighter than it had when she fell asleep and she must have moved at some point because her shirt had crept up, bringing Mal's hand in contact with the flesh just above her scar. Her skin was feverish where his hand lay and she lifted the blanket cautiously to get a better look. Mal's naturally tanned skin contrasted greatly with the paleness of her stomach, and she couldn't take her eyes away. Flexing his fingers against her stomach, he shifted a bit in his sleep and Jo felt something deep in her lower abdomen flutter. The sensation took her breathe away and she knew it was familiar somehow, but she'd never felt anything like that with Rawley. The only thing that man inspired in her was disgust and, she was ashamed to admit, fear. And yet she knew this feeling somehow, the way her stomach seemed to turn in on itself, the excitement of it, that a man could make her feel like this. A man, not a boy... like Johnny. Johnny? The name had crept out of her mind, where it had been buried deep, and she couldn't believe she'd forgotten. It had been eight years ago, only one year before she left with Rawley, and Johnny had been the favorite son of the neighboring farm on Sydney. In all fairness, they were the competition, but Caroline had never bothered with such petty things, and Johnny and his family were seen as friends. A memory of all of them eating and laughing together, despite the current financial situation, at Caroline's large table came to the front of Jo's mind, and it was so vivid she could almost smell the pork roasting. Johnny sat just to her left and as he passed the potatoes his hand brushed against her own. That was it. The first time she had felt the tender pull on her stomach and lower regions. They were the only teenagers for miles and had gravitated naturally to each other but nothing had ever come of it, not even a kiss. They were awkward and unsure around each other, as teenagers often are, and within the year he had gone away to school and she had married Rawley. It seemed ages ago, longer than it actually was, and she hated Rawley more for making her forget. Jo had become jaded and cynical and longed for the carefree girl who used to lay in her bed at night, thinking about what it would be like to kiss Johnny.

Mal's arm tightened around her waist as he slept, bringing her back to the here and now and making her stomach shiver with pleasure again. This shouldn't be only the second time I'm feeling this, she thought. I'm twenty-five, I should know how to react, what to do. She traced her hand lightly over the soft hairs of his arm as she thought. She felt like she'd missed an important step somewhere in growing up, and because of it she was forced to be sixteen forever. Forever insecure and graceless around the opposite sex. But now, thanks to Rawley, there would always be just a touch of fear mixed in, and that depressed her the most.

She knew the exact moment that he woke up, by the way his body tensed, and her hand stilled on his arm, eyes closing to feign sleep. She slowed her breathing and tried to remain still as she felt his body relax again. Jo felt his head rise off the bed, leaning closer to her, probably checking to see if she was still asleep. He stared at her a moment and she could feel his gaze, the heat of it, even though her own eyes were closed. Mal sighed softly, blowing air across her face and making her want to squirm, before laying back down, convinced that she was sleeping. He pressed his face tentatively into her hair, as though waiting for her to protest, even in her sleep. When he was sure he wouldn't be stopped, he inhaled deeply and Josephine forced herself to remain silent. He pulled back quickly, and using the hand that wasn't on her stomach, he gently brushed the hair away from her neck. A small moment passed and then she felt his lips touch her neck delicately, and this time she couldn't stop the small sigh that escaped her lips. For a moment she was afraid he would know she was awake, but he just slid his arm out of her own and off her stomach as he sat up. She felt the bed shift and just like that he was gone. When she was sure she had heard the click of the door shutting, her eyes flew open and her hand sought out the spot on her neck. Rolling over onto her back, she stared at the ceiling in confusion.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

Josephine had skipped breakfast that day, choosing instead to hide in her room. She had tried to tell herself she just wasn't hungry, but she knew the real reason. She didn't want to see Mal. She was afraid that if he looked at her he'd know instantly that she hadn't really been sleeping, and then it would be all manner of awkward between them.

"As though it's not already..." she muttered, continuing to pace across the short space of her room. She'd been like this for an hour, as soon as her stomach had started growling, angry about missing breakfast. Now it was lunch time, and she'd been trying to work up the courage to venture out. I should just go, she rationalized. I can't let him keep me from eating. She looked at the clock in her room, lunch was all most over and there was a good chance the Captain wouldn't even be there. Her stomach made another protest and she made for the door.

"That's it... zhang dai!" She opened it swiftly, before her determination could falter, and stepped into the corridor, coming face to face with River. The young woman looked smug, but like she was trying to hide it.

"I... I was just coming up for lunch," Jo said, making an attempt at being cheerful.

River stared at her a moment, looking even more smug, if that was possible. "Captain sent me to get you. He said it was high time you stopped hiding from him."

Jo's mouth dropped open at her words and she stared at the young psychic, now grinning thoughtfully.

"Well he didn't so much send me as I just came. Cause he didn't so much say that as think it."

She wanted to run back into her room and hide, but Jo forced herself to stand up straight as she frowned at River. "Did he?"

River tilted her head, regarding Jo a moment before answering. "Yes. He's very confused and it makes him loud in my head. Giving me a bit of a headache really. I thought if I brought him what he wanted he'd be quieter."

What he wanted? Jo's thoughts swarmed around her head and River brought a hand to her forehead, grimacing slightly. "Now you're loud too."

"I'm sorry." She tried to force the thoughts away, but only succeeded in pushing them to the back.

River rubbed her temple, the grimace gone and replaced by a thoughtful expression. "When they're loud, its harder to ignore it."

"I'll try not to be... loud," Jo said, surprised to see how collected River seemed, so much different than the other times she'd spoken to her.

Breaking out into a grin again, River nodded her head. "Xie xie ni."

They walked together to the dining area in silence, River sneaking looks at Jo periodically. About the fifth time she couldn't ignore it anymore and turned to the younger woman, sighing softly. "What is it?"

"You look... rested. Not so scary," River spoke, gesturing under her own eyes and fighting back another smug smile. "Sleep well?"

Rolling her eyes gently, Jo faced forward and started walking again. "Yes, you're very smart... bi zui." She continued towards the kitchen, both dreading and anxious to see Mal again, the grinning girl behind her doing nothing for her nerves.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to all that review! Sorry for the sweetness Thug, I just can't stop myself sometimes. We'll get you some violence later, I promise!

* * *

River stopped abruptly as they entered the corridor that led to the kitchen, placing a hand on Jo's wrist as she did. Frowning slightly, she arched her head toward the open door as though listening.

"What is it?" Jo strained her ears, trying to hear what had halted the young psychic.

"Anger... fear."

Jo's eye's widened as River's hand dropped from her wrist and she continued towards the open door. When they were a few feet away, she could finally here what River had sensed so far back. Angry voices were issuing from the kitchen, and Jo thought they sounded as though they belonged to the Captain and Jayne. She inched forward, curious as to the source of the heated discussion.

"What in the gorram are we gonna do Mal?" Jayne's irritated voice reached them clearly in the hallway and Jo and River hovered near the door, just out of sight, but they could see the large man and Zoe sitting at the table. They were both turned in the direction of the counter, and Jo suspected Mal was standing near it. "How we gonna find work when we got the Alliance hot on our trail? I didn't sign on to not get paid!"

Josephine made to turn back, clearly not wishing to be found eavesdropping, but River pushed past her and walked into the mess. The others fell silent as she walked calmly over to the table and resumed eating her lunch. Their eyes turned to Jo, who now had no choice but to enter as well. She stayed near the door, however, hoping for an easy escape if need be. She could see Mal now, as he leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. He stared at her a moment, his expression irritated.

There was no use in pretending she hadn't over heard Jayne, and she stared at the floor, avoiding their gaze. "I'll leave... I never meant to cause so much trouble..."

Jayne rolled his eyes as he turned back to Mal. "There ya go, she'll get off. Problem solved."

"No one's gettin' off Jayne," Mal said coldly. "We managed to survive fine when the Operative was looking for River and..."

"Yeah cause that turned out great," Jayne muttered.

Mal continued, ignoring Jayne. "And we've got money enough for now. Enough to stock up on fuel cells and food, drift for awhile, let this die down."

Zoe spoke up hesitantly, obviously not wanting to disagree with the Captain, but not knowing what else to do. "Sir, what if it doesn't die down? What then?"

Mal stared at her, unsure how to answer, and Josephine felt an uneasy hush settle over the kitchen. The only noise was River chewing softly and the soft scrap of her utensils across her plate.

Jo spoke again, filling the silence. "I'll go, really."

"You're not going anywhere!" Mal snapped at her, misdirecting his anger toward Jayne, and she started, moving closer to the door.

"Why not?" Jayne stood up and his temper made him seem larger than he was. "Just cause you got some weird crush on an emotionally unstable... kid..."

"Jayne." Zoe spoke quietly but her tone was deadly as she cautioned him.

He went right on as though he hadn't heard the first mate. "... and you need to play hero, prove something to yourself maybe, you're gonna risk everything!"

The Captain stepped closer to Jayne, invading his space and balling his hands at his sides in an effort not to strike out. "This is my ship. I'll risk what I want." His teeth were clenched, each word spat carefully in the taller man's face. "And you'll have no say in it."

Jayne eyed him a moment, silently debating his options, before pushing past Mal and heading for the door, muttering curses under his breath as he went. Jo jumped out of his was quickly to avoid being barreled into and silence stretched over the room again.

"Sir?"

"What!" Mal directed his anger at Zoe now, but she stared him down, unflinching.

"Jayne's got a point. How we gonna find work?"

He sighed heavily, rubbing his face. "We've found work in tighter spots before Zoe, we can do it again." He paused, as though trying to convince himself. "We know enough anti-Alliance people, we'll get by."

He turned to River, still eating calmly. "Get us some place safe. Some where we can land and stock up on supplies." She nodded and headed to the bridge. "No where Alliance friendly," he called after her loudly.

Zoe stood up, not finished talking to Mal, but he studiously avoided her gaze and she left. Josephine turned to follow Zoe, but the Captain stopped her.

"Where are you goin'?" His was still angry, not necessarily at her, but his voice was filled with a quiet scorn as she turned to him.

"I... I was just..."

"You came to eat, so eat," Mal said coldly, but his eyes softened somewhat as he looked at her. "Really... eat something."

She walked farther into the room cautiously and put a small amount of leftover food on a plate before sitting at the table. Mal regarded her silently as he leaned back against the counter, his original position. He let her eat quietly for a moment before speaking softly.

"Do you want to go?"

Jo stopped, chopsticks half way to her mouth, startled at the unguarded tone of his voice. She answered him slowly, unable to look up. "No."

She heard him move to the other side of the table and as he sat across from her she was suddenly embarrassed.

"Look, about last night..." he began slowly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, cheeks burning.

He shook his head swiftly. "No, stop. No need to be embarrassed. I don't want you to be. I just wanted to say..." He paused suddenly, unsure of how to continue. "I don't mind... I mean, I hope you would be able to..." He made an exasperated noise and slammed his hand down on the table, causing Jo to look up, eyes wide. "I have nightmares too sometimes."

She stared at him, mouth open slightly in surprise as she waited for him to continue. "Mostly left over from the war but sometimes... I was tortured once," he paused as she gasped softly, "by a fella named Niska. He's still out there somewhere. Point is, I know what it's like."

Her eyes filled with questions but Mal waved his hand dismissively. "Another time maybe. I wasn't there but a few days, I don't think it was nothin' like what you went through, but maybe If I'd had someone to help me through it... you get what I'm sayin'?"

She nodded quickly and Mal looked relieved at not having to explain himself further. "Good." He stood up suddenly and looked down at her. "I'm gonna go talk to River, see about spending some of this money you made us." He paused again, the unease back on his face. "You understand what I said?" She nodded again, and he turned to leave. "Good." Now maybe she can explain it to me, he thought as he headed for the bridge.

* * *

She was running, always running. Through the dark corridors of Rawley's home. She knew if she could only get to the door, get out, everything would be fine. But the hallway's were impossibly long, the floor-length red curtains billowing out at her, trapping her. She beat against them with her fists, trying to untangle herself, trying to get free. Every time she got a glimpse of the door, the hallway seemed to expand and it pushed away from her. She'd hear him behind her, laughing, breathing on her neck, and she would fight the ache in her legs, the stitch in her side. I have to keep running, not much farther. But then the door would disappear and she'd be in another corridor, confused and lost. No doors here, no windows or curtains. She'd stop, panting heavily as she turned in all directions looking for an exit, but there weren't any. Yelling angrily through her tears, she beats her fists against the wall in anguish, before sliding down it to sit on the floor. It's quiet now, the only sound her muffled sobs, and she listens carefully for him to come. He always comes. She can hear his footsteps softly from the right, and she pulls herself up the wall to face him. To fight. A knife materializes in her hand and she holds the cold metal out in front of her, ready. She waits for him to step out of the darkness on her right, the sadistic sneer on his face. But arms grab her from behind and she can feel Rawley's breath on her back as his hand slides over her own holding the knife. He presses his lips to her ear roughly.

"Mine..." he whispers as he guides their hands, holding the knife together, into her stomach, all the way to the hilt. She freezes as she feels the flesh tear, unable to cry out. Violently, he jerks the knife across her stomach, splitting it open, and she falls to her knees as he relinquishes his grip. It's like she's gone deaf and mute, she can't scream no matter how much she wants to and no sound reaches her ears. Instead her mouth opens in a silent cry as she pulls the knife out of her stomach and tosses it to the floor, covered in blood. In her blood. Her hands fly to the rip in her flesh, desperately trying to stop the bleeding, but only succeeding in coating her hands in her own sticky fluids. She can feel her insides trying to get out, to escape like she had wanted to earlier. They bulge against her palms, their rubbery texture squishing in the blood and she can feel the bile rise in her throat. She can't hold them any longer as she begins to get dizzy and she moves her hands to the floor, making palm prints in the pool of blood beneath her. The corridor starts to spin as she sits on the floor. The first piece of her falls from her stomach as her voice and ears start to work again. They fall to the floor, wet and leathery looking, and land in the puddle of blood, now impossibly large, with a loud plop and she can't stop it now. Can't stop the bile and phlegm from rising in her throat. She retches violently on her own insides, screaming loudly as she does, and the world around her spins faster and faster, until she feels as though she's being thrown from it and into her own bed on Serenity.

She woke, breathing heavily, fighting not to scream, and pulled her hands in front of her eyes. There was no blood, no tear in her stomach, but her body was sticky with sweat and it reminded her. She rolled off the bed quickly and dropped to all fours. Crawling to the corner, she heaved silently, refusing to let herself scream. When she was finished, she crawled away from the small mess and laid her pounding head on the cool floor. Her heart beat rapidly as she lay there, trying to calm down, to feel anything but... empty.

* * *

Josephine wandered the dimly lit corridors of Serenity, rejoicing inwardly that the metal walls in no way resembled those from her dream. She'd cleaned up the soiled rug in her room and taken a scalding shower, as though the steaming water could wash away the memory of blood. She'd scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was pink and still she couldn't force herself to lay back down. The temperature on the ship was regulated and very comfortable, but Jo hugged her arms to her chest, cold despite the heat.

She stood in the cargo bay for a short time, the huge cavernous space affording her some comfort, but eventually she felt the familiar itch between her shoulder blades reminding her to keep moving. As she climbed the stairs to the upper level, she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, unexplainably afraid that Rawley would come out of the shadows, even here. She new it was silly, he couldn't actually be on the ship, but Jo felt his presence everywhere. Well not everywhere, she thought. He wasn't with me last night, when I was with... the memory flooded over her, crept inside and she felt the warmth spreading to every part of her.

She stopped suddenly, confused to find herself in the crew quarters. Jo couldn't remember if she'd come here purposefully or just happened upon it. There was Kaylee's bunk, with the decorations that always brought a smile to Jo's face. Her eyes shifted to the closed door next to it and she took a few steps towards it involuntarily. She was able to stop herself when she felt the cold metal of the door under her palm, and she took a step back, slightly shaken at what she'd been about to do. But this is what he meant earlier right? Mal had said she could come to him if... if what exactly? She had no adequate answers for herself and their conversation in the kitchen earlier that day had confused her, but somehow she hoped this is what he meant.

Gaining some confidence, she pushed the hatch in, grimacing slightly at the small thud it produced. She climbed down the ladder quickly and into the complete darkness of Mal's bunk. The ladder slid closed behind her, adding to the darkness and she kept a hand firmly planted on the wall as she strained her eyes to see anything out of the black. A sound not unlike the hammer of a gun being pulled back brought her attention to the opposite side of the room.

"Who's there?" Mal's voice was steady, not laced with the after effects of sleep, and she knew he must be holding a pistol.

"It's me," she whispered unsurely into the room.

Mal was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Another nightmare?"

Jo wanted to run from the room at his silence and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally spoke. "Yes," she spoke quietly as she answered him, barely breathing. Her eyes began to adjust slowly to the light, and she was able to make out his faint outline on the bed. She heard more than saw him pull the blanket back as he scooted towards the wall, putting his back to it. As her eyes adjusted more, Jo could see him holding the blanket up but she stayed rooted to the spot.

"What are you waitin' on, a written invitation?" His tone was teasing and it brought a small smile to her face in the darkness. She moved towards him and Mal watched her intently as she laid on her side, back facing him. He let the blanket drop over her but didn't touch her, leaving a space between them like the night before. This time, however, they knew it would be different. Each knew they would wake up pressed together and warm, Mal holding her tightly to him, his face pressed into her hair.

He slid his arm around her loosely and Josephine felt Rawley being chased away, forced into something less than a memory, and she smiled as she gave herself over to sleep for the second time that night.


	15. Chapter 15

She was the first to wake again, but this time Jo had no trouble remembering where she was and who's arm was clasped firmly around her waist. She listened for a moment, his even breaths telling her he was still asleep, and she turned carefully under his arm, wanting to look at him. Mal's face was relaxed, but it wasn't the peaceful expression most wore while they slept. Carefully, Jo placed a hand over his heart, feeling it beat calmly through the fabric of his t-shirt. Shifting her gaze back to his face, she thought that his lips looked soft and gentle, so unlike the rest of him, and Jo was filled with an overwhelming urge to press her lips to his. She was able to restrain herself, not wanting to wake him, and not even sure if he would want that.

She knew she should leave soon or the inviting man in front of her, with his hair tousled pleasantly, would cause Josephine to embarrass herself more than she already had. She also wasn't overly fond of the idea of any of the other crew seeing her leave their Captain's bunk. It would only lead to more embarrassment and questions. Looking at the clock, she saw the hour was still early and thought the others shouldn't be up yet. Now was the time to make her escape.

Reluctantly, she slid out from under Mal's arm, quickly regretting the lack of warmth, and climbed off the small bed. She adjusted the blanket to cover him completely, it having fallen somewhat in the night, before climbing up the ladder quietly. She managed to pull the hatch shut with only minimal noise and turned to head for her room, but as her eyes fell over the rest of the corridor Jo stopped dead in her tracks.

Kaylee stood a few feet away, mouth open in shock, and Jo immediately felt her cheeks begin to burn. Fleetingly, she wondered if she could just run past the mechanic without any questions, but when she tried to make her legs move she found them rooted to the spot.

"I... I... was just... just," Jo stammered, eyes widening as Kaylee's expression turned from one of shock to a knowing grin. Giving up on explanations, she asked, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Sneaking out of Simon's bunk. Captain can get cranky sometimes, if we flaunt it too much."

Jo was relieved to be talking about anything but what she was doing climbing out of the Captain's bunk early in the morning and tried to keep the conversation on Kaylee and Simon. "Flaunt what?"

"That two of his crew are having sex." Her grin widened. "Though now I'm thinkin' he might not have such a problem with it."

Jo blushed more, though she didn't think it was possible, and looked at the metal grating near her feet. "I'm not sleeping with Mal."

"Why not?"

Kaylee's innocent question caught her off guard and she wasn't sure exactly how to answer. "I hardly know him..."

"What's that got to do with anything," the young mechanic spoke quickly. "Sometimes ya don't have to know someone long to know them, you know." She paused a moment, so many 'knows' close together throwing her off. "It's about two people who make each other happy. Besides, I see the way you two look at each other, I ain't blind."

Now it was Jo's turn for her mouth to fall open in shock. She was fairly certain she had never met anyone like Kaylee, so open and honest. Kaylee walked past her, hesitating at the ladder to her bunk.

"I'm gonna change and get to work on the engine, needs some TLC. We're landing today, to stock up on some stuff and Captain, Zoe and Jayne are gonna be gone for awhile. You should come see me, I'll show you the engine." Jo watched her face light up as she mentioned one of her favorite things. "And we've never really talked, might be nice to get to know each other, seeing as how you're gonna be stickin' around."

Jo couldn't help but smile at the cheerful girl's invitation and nodded quickly. "I'd like that."

"Shiny, I'll see ya later then," Kaylee said before disappearing into her bunk.

Turning towards Mal's bunk again, Jo looked at it thoughtfully before hurrying to her room, not wanting to be caught lingering near it by anymore members of the crew.

* * *

River had found them another small moon quickly but as Mal stood on the ramp, absentmindedly tightening his gun belt as he surveyed the landscape, he didn't think they'd be able to find much of anything on the desolate land. He could see the faintest shimmer of civilization in the form of a small town on the horizon, but the rest of the vast space was empty in the dull light and did nothing for his current mood. He was grumpy from the moment he woke up and realized Josephine had snuck out. He knew he had no right to be angry about it, seeing as how he had left before she was awake last time, but it still upset him despite his better judgement.

The pilot stepped up next to him, and Mal turned to her dubiously. "You sure we're gonna be able to find what we're lookin' for here little Albatross?"

"Yes, just have to know where to look," River said, rolling her eyes.

"And where might that be?"

River put a small hand in front of her and pointed to the town in the distance. "The saloon. Ask for Art at the bar, he has what you need."

Mal nodded swiftly, not surprised that she knew that. "Lots of Alliance here?"

"They're everywhere, but less here."

Nodding again, the Captain turned and pulled River out of the way as he heard Jayne and Zoe drive the mule up behind them.

"We'll be back soon," he said as he climbed in next to his first mate. "Keep her ready to go, just in case."

Tipping her head in consent, River watched them pull away quickly, the mule hovering over the dry terrain.

* * *

The town was comprised of about twenty one story wood buildings, all the same dull color, and placed around a single street. Zoe maneuvered the mule in front of a tiny building, the sign swinging over it reading "Saloon," and she was careful not to spook the few horses tethered out front. Jayne's eyes roamed the barren street doubtfully before turning to Mal, mouth open as though to speak.

"Don't say it." The Captain cut him off quickly, making the large man frown. "River says they have what we need."

"She's never steered us wrong before Jayne," Zoe said as she parked the mule.

Jayne still looked as though he didn't believe as the three of them climbed out and made their way to the swinging doors that led into the establishment.

It was dark inside, the only light coming from a few candles scattered over the tables and bar and the small amount that managed to penetrate the dirty windows. From what Mal could see, the saloon, like the town, seemed practically empty and there were only a few customers sitting at the tables. The bar was completely deserted and Mal led the way over to the old sour faced bartender who stood behind it.

"Three whiskeys," the Captain spoke, laying a few notes on the chipped and peeling wooden bar. The bartender eyed them suspiciously before laying three dirty glasses before them, a light amber liquid in each.

"Is that it?" The old man's voice was gruff, his tone indicating that it better be all they wanted.

Mal smiled pleasantly at him. "As a matter of fact, we'd like to speak to Art."

He stared at Mal a moment, eyes wondering over his companions before grumbling under his breath and walking away. He disappeared through a door at the end of the bar and Mal sat on the rickety stool in front of him, taking his first sip of the drink. He immediately regretted it and spit the fowl tasting liquid back into the glass, pushing it away from him. Zoe watched him, one eyebrow arched, and she laid her own untouched drink on the counter next to his. They both turned to Jayne as he finished his own, smacking his lips.

"Mmmm. Tastes like mudder's milk."

"Exactly... disgusting," Mal said, ignoring Jayne's glare as he heard the door at the end of the bar swing open again. The old man reentered, followed closely by a younger, friendly looking man and a short, stocky man. The Captain's eyes lingered on the second man, and he swore he'd seen him somewhere before.

"I'm Art, what can I do for ya?" The first man stepped in front of Mal, forcing him to stop examining the other man, who now stood at his side.

The Captain hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "I been told you might be able to help us... ah... procure a few items without calling attention to ourselves."

Art looked over Mal's shoulder at the other patrons in the bar, and leaned towards him before speaking. "Maybe. What is it you're needin'?"

"Fuel cells and food rations for my ship. Enough to keep us flyin' a good long while."

"I'm gonna assume the attention you don't want is the Alliance kind, that right?"

"It is," Mal said, frowning. "That gonna be a problem?"

Breaking into a grin, Art shook his head. "Oh no, no problem at all. You've come to the right place. Got something to get the stuff to your ship?"

Mal nodded his head towards the saloon door. "Got a mule parked out front."

"Good, good. Have someone pull it around back and follow me."

The Captain nodded at Zoe and she walked out the front to get the mule. Jayne and Mal followed Art and the other man through the door behind the bar. As Mal watched the short man fall into step with Art, it dawned on him suddenly who he was. Nash. The man Josephine had arranged to meet in Beaumonde. But what was he doing here, Mal thought. Shouldn't he be on Persephone ripping Rawley off and getting those girls out? Maybe he already tried and failed, Mal mused as they stepped into the drab sunlight behind the saloon. He could see a smallish sort of spaceship not far in the distance and wondered briefly who it belonged to.

Hearing the familiar engine of the mule, Mal turned his head in time to see Zoe drive it around the side of the bar. When he turned back, Jayne was helping Art pull up a piece of what he had thought was sandy earth, but it turned out to be a hidden storage room. They worked for a few moments, hauling up boxes quietly and loading them on the mule. When they were finished, Art pushed the trap door that was made to resemble the ground back into place and Zoe tossed Mal the small leather pouch with the money.

Art's eyes widened as Mal handed a substantial amount of the money to him. "This is... more than enough."

"I know. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep quiet 'bout this."

"Of course, of course. Thank you Mr...?" He held out his hand for Mal to shake.

"Captain," Mal corrected him. "Captain Reynolds." He took his hand and shook it briefly, but his eyes turned to Nash who's own had widened when he said his name. He knows who I am too, Mal thought.

"Sir?" Zoe waited for him to turn to her before continuing. "Doesn't look like there's enough room for you and Jayne now," she said, gesturing to the overcrowded mule.

"That's fine Zoe, we ain't that far away by mule. Take it back and get the Doc to help you unload it. We'll wait here for you," Mal said, glancing at Nash again, hoping to ask him what exactly he was doing here. It seemed Nash sensed this too and he nodded at the Captain, walking off a little ways and leaving Mal to follow.

Mal heard Zoe fire up the mule as he stepped next to the shorter man. He extended his hand, like Art had done a few moments before. "Malcolm Reynolds."

"Nash." He shook his hand eagerly and Mal arched an eyebrow.

"No last name?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough." Mal paused. "Long way from Beaumonde... and Persephone."

Nash's eyes widened at the Captain's directness. "She told you huh? Of course she would." He sighed deeply before continuing. "He's my brother." Nash nodded his head at Art, who seemed deep in conversation with Jayne. "I'm here for the same reasons you are, stocking up on stuff for the... job."

"So you're still planning on going through with it?"

"Got to. You've only ever seen Jo right?" He waited for Mal to nod. "Well I've seen 'em all. Feel kinda obligated ya know?"

"I might know the feeling," Mal answered. Know it too gorram well actually, he thought to himself.

Nash grinned. "And the payload's not to bad too. Rawley's a rich son of a bitch."

They stood in silence for a moment, and Mal glanced at the ship he'd seen in the distance. "That yours?"

"Nah, not really. I'm no captain, it's borrowed," he said, looking behind him. When he turned back to Mal his face was serious again. "Listen, tell her it's gonna go down in about a week, and I'll get in touch with her when it's done. It ok if I wave your ship?"

"She'd want to know," Mal nodded his consent.

"Great," Nash could see Art waving to him. "I've gotta go, it was nice meetin' you."

"Same here," Mal said, as he watched the small man bounce away on the balls of his feet. From all Josephine had told him about Rawley he didn't think Nash seemed like much of a match for him. He might surprise you, Mal thought to himself. Gotta have faith. The Captain smiled as he remembered Kaylee's words, and rejoined Jayne at the back door to the saloon.

"What are we doin'?"

"Waitin' for Zoe. Lets go back in and sit down." Mal walked back through the door.

"Shiny, I want some more of that drink," Jayne said as he followed the Captain.

Rolling his eyes, Mal entered the dimly lit room again, but stopped suddenly, causing Jayne to bump into him.

"What are...?"

"Shh." Jayne fell quiet, but looked over Mal's shoulder to see what had halted him. The saloon was completely empty now, except for two Alliance Feds sitting at the bar. They hadn't looked up at Mal and Jayne, and the Captain motioned for him to ignore them as he walked to a table at the back of the room.

Mal sat facing the officers, leaving Jayne with his back to them. The mercenary kept looking over his shoulder and then back to Mal.

"They lookin' at us?" Jayne's voice almost sounded eager, as though he were looking for a fight.

Mal glanced past Jayne at the Feds. "No... wait, yes. Gorramit Jayne, stop fidgeting," he hissed as he saw them slide off their stools and come towards them. Mal forced his face into a pleasant smile as they approached.

"Afternoon officers. Buy you a drink?"

They ignored Mal's offer as they stood next to the table. "Haven't seen you around here, what's your business?"

"Business? No business, just visitin'," the Captain said pleasantly. He was surprised to hear one of them snort at his statement.

"Yeah right," the snorter said. "No one worth visiting on this rock." He turned to his fellow officer. "Can't believe we got stationed here for our first assignment."

Ahh, a rookie, Mal thought. That explains the snort.

The officer turned back to him, clearly itching for any kind of action. "Lets see some I.D."

Mal looked at Jayne, trying to communicate the need for violence. He knew that if they saw his identification, even his fake ones, they'd be able to link him back to Serenity and then to Josephine. Lucky for the Captain, violence was the one thing the merc had no trouble communicating.

Jayne pushed his chair back quickly, right into the knees of the officer that was standing behind him. It knocked the Fed off balance and he fell to his back as Jayne jumped up, raising the chair above his head as he went. This left Mal to deal with Snorty, and the young officer grabbed his arm to stop him from going for his gun before landing a punch to the Captain's jaw.

Ok, maybe not quite a rookie, Mal thought as shook off the punch and blocked the next one. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jayne hit the other man, who still lay on the ground, in the face with the chair, but he quickly turned his attention back to his own problem. Snorty was getting wise and finally reached for his own gun, aiming at Mal, but the Captain lunged out, grabbing his arm and making the shot go wide. The officer used this to his advantage and while Mal was holding onto his right arm, he brought his left up and connected with Mal's cheek, sending the Captain back into the table.

A second gun shoot rang out suddenly, and Mal looked down, half expecting to see that he'd been shot. When he looked back up he saw Snorty fall to the ground and Nash was standing behind him, a gun held steady in both hands. Mal vaguely wondered where he'd been concealing it, but turned to Jayne when he heard him curse. The large man was leaning against the counter, supporting most of his weight on it, and Mal could see blood starting to drip below his knee. It looked like the shot Mal had managed to divert from himself had gone straight to Jayne.

Zoe chose that moment to come back, her tall frame standing in the doorway, silently taking in the two Feds on the floor before going to the bleeding Jayne. Mal turned to Nash, his mouth open, but the short man just shook his head.

"Just go, we'll take care of this."

Mal nodded his thanks and helped Zoe get Jayne to the mule.

"Honestly, I can't leave you alone for a second," Zoe muttered and Mal started to laugh despite the situation. His eyes were still twinkling as they settled Jayne into the back of the mule and as he climbed into the front next to Zoe he turned to the large man, grinning.

"Try not to bleed to much on those seats."

* * *

Josephine had gone to the engine room around noon, bringing a small snack and a pitcher of tea with her, which Kaylee gratefully accepted. They sat cross legged on the floor next to the hammock, enjoying the food and each other's company. Kaylee pointed out parts of the engine and told Jo, with great enthusiasm, what they did for a while, but soon the conversation turned to the past. Jo found herself speaking openly with the young mechanic, telling her about her parents death and moving to Sydney, much like she had Mal. Kaylee never once mentioned Rawley, however, and for this she was grateful.

Kaylee told Jo about her family, especially her strict daddy, and she had more than a few amusing anecdotes involving being caught with boys by her father. Jo laughed heartily with Kaylee at each story, inwardly amazed at how carefree the young woman was.

"And that was just my daddy," Kaylee giggled, her eyes shiny. "Wait till I tell you how I got this job..."

"I already know," Jo smiled. "Mal told me."

Kaylee couldn't hide her shock. "He did? I thought he was mighty embarrased by that."

"Oh I'm sure he was, but I asked," she explained.

"You asked?"

Jo nodded. "It was one of the first days here, well one of them where I wasn't confined to the infirmary. But he told me about all the crew, even... well even the ones that aren't here anymore."

Kaylee's eyes widened and she became thoughtful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up sad memories," Jo apologized.

"No, it's not that. I mean... If he told you about Inara I think I might just die of shock."

Jo tilted her head, obviously confused at the name. "He never mentioned an Inara."

"Well," Kaylee began, taking a big breath. "She was, I mean is, a companion..." Jo's eyes widened as she remembered the companion Mal had mentioned briefly that night in the kitchen, and the bitterness and hurt that was in his voice.

"They had a thing," Kaylee continued eagerly. "I mean they wanted each other bad, and everybody knew it. They didn't act on it at first, they're both too proud and stubborn. Anyway, Mal didn't care for her profession if you know what I mean and there was no way she was gonna give it up. When they finally did get together it was already too late and Captain acted like a hundan..."

"He hurt her..." Jo said softly.

"Not physically or nothing, Captain would never do that." Kaylee paused for a moment. "Except for that time when he hit Saffron, but she had it coming. Anyway," Kaylee shook her hands in front of her, "that's another story. To be fair, they hurt each other. I think I just side with 'Nara more cause we're both girls. Does that make sense? Female solidarity or something..."

Jo raised her glass of tea and smiled at the young mechanic. "Hear, hear."

The engine started turning suddenly, startling Jo and making her spill a bit of tea. Kaylee looked curiously at the engine and then Jo before jumping up.

"I guess we're leavin'."

"They must be back then," Jo said, standing up next to Kaylee. The mechanic nodded and together they made their way to the cargo bay. As they got closer they could hear someone shouting.

"Simon!"

Jo looked at Kaylee sharply. "Was that Mal?"

Kaylee nodded and they quickened their pace. "Calling for the Doc as soon as you get back is never a good sign."

As they arrived in the cargo bay and began to hurry down the stairs, Jo could see the boxes they must have gotten piled up in the corner. The others were not there, however, and Kaylee nodded her head towards the noises coming from the infirmary.

Mal and Zoe were helping Jayne onto the table while Simon flitted back and forth, gathering what he needed. Kaylee winced as she came into the doorway and saw the blood on Jayne's leg.

"Ow. Is it bad?"

"I'll be fine," Jayne grunted as Simon readied an injection. "As soon as I get something for the pain, lets go!" Simon rolled his eyes and continued his steady pace.

Mal stepped back after getting Jayne on the table, and was observing him with some amusement, before he noticed Jo in the doorway. He walked over to her and put a hand on her arm.

She looked from his hand to his face curiously. "Can I help?"

Mal shook his head. "I need to talk to you." He led her to the cargo bay before he let go of her arm, and crossed his own over his chest as he regarded her.

"Well?"

"I met your buddy Nash today."

Her eyes widened, but her face was one of confusion, not shock. "What? What's he doing here?"

Mal shook his head. "That's not important." He paused slightly, before continuing. "He wanted me to tell you something."

"Go on."

"He says they'll be ready in about a week and he's gonna wave the ship when it's done."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I'll wish him luck and hope to here from him soon then..." She trailed off as she looked down, realizing that if she didn't hear from him it was going to mean he was dead.

They stood there a few moments in silence before Jo looked back up at Mal, eyes moving to his cheek. "Did you get in a fight too?"

"It's nothing," Mal answered.

"Doesn't look like nothing," she said as she stepped closer to him and placed her hand lightly on the bruised tissue of his cheek. "Looks like it hurt..." She inhaled sharply as Mal turned his face into her palm, eyes closing, and she tried to pull it away but he caught her wrist in his hand. Turning it over so that the palm was facing up, he traced his fingers over it before moving it to his mouth and pressing his lips to it gently.

Jo felt her breathing increase as she watched him, no longer wanting to pull her hand away.

"Sir?" Zoe's voice came from around the corner and Mal dropped Jo's hand before his first mate actually came into view. She looked at them both, noting the blush on Jo's cheeks and how close they were standing before turning back to the Captain, her eyebrows raised.

"Just came to see if you wanted to start putting that stuff away." She gestured to the numerous boxes piled just inside the cargo bay doors.

"Yeah," Mal said, glancing at Josephine quickly. "We should get on that."

"Can I help?" Jo repeated her question from earlier.

Mal looked at her a moment. "Yeah. Get Kaylee and you too can take the food up to the kitchen while Zoe and I put the other stuff away."

She smiled at him, happy to finally be given something to do, and went to collect Kaylee from the infirmary. Mal stared at her thoughtfully as she went, not surprised to find Zoe staring at him in amusement when he turned back around. She opened her mouth to speak but Mal held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't start, please. Not today."

Zoe closed her mouth, still smirking at him as they began to store the supplies that they hoped would keep them in the air for some time.


	16. Chapter 16

The days passed quickly on Serenity, turning into weeks, and still there was no word from Nash. Mal and Josephine feared the worst but couldn't bring themselves to talk on the subject. Instead, the Captain kept to himself during the day. He watched their supplies closely, knowing they would run out sooner than he'd like and they would have to find a job.

Josephine passed much of the time helping out in the kitchen. She didn't cook because she had no desire to actually hurt any of the crew, but she found herself shooing the others away after a meal to clear the table and wash the dishes, eager to be of use. She offered her services to Simon also, and together they began an extensive inventory of the infirmary as they cleaned and organized it. When there wasn't work to be done Jo spent time laughing with Kaylee and practicing her draw with Zoe in the cargo bay, a task which the first mate seemed to enjoy also. She felt Rawley's grasp slip away from her slowly as the time went by and Jo was surprised to discover that she hadn't been this close to true happiness in a long time. But the nightmares still came.

They were more intermittent and Josephine was able to push them to the back of her mind most of the time, but every few days she would wake from a particularly vivid one and find herself walking quietly along the familiar path to Mal's bunk. At these times they abandoned the pretense and when she laid down next to him Mal would pull her to him, wrapping himself around her, and she didn't care. In fact, she delighted in it and had seriously considered, on more than one occasion, to pretend to have nightmares simply so she could go to him. In the end she couldn't force herself to be dishonest with him again, no matter how much she craved his arms around her. She also couldn't seem to force herself to stay until he woke up. When the artificial light came on dimly, simulating dawn, she would creep away quietly. There was something about the darkness when she came to him that made it so private. She could never really see him then, only feel his body warm next to her own. In the light it was all different. It was real, intimate, and it frightened her.

So when she came to him one night, woken from her fitful rest by a particularly gruesome nightmare, and found Mal still awake, the light on, going over some papers at his desk, Jo wanted to leave. But he smiled at her softly and she couldn't make her legs listen to her brain. Now they sat together on the hard floor, him leaning against the wall, her sitting between his legs with her back to his stomach. Her head was tucked under his chin, his strong arms held tightly around her waist. Each warm presence a comfort to the other, in their own way.

The Captain had grown fond of their quiet moments together, hidden away from the rest of the worlds. He knew she only let him hold her during the times when she was the most vulnerable. When nothing she did could take the images from her mind and her dreams. He chased away her demons, and she let him. Josephine was less aware of what her presence afforded the Captain. He was surprised his own self when he realized how much he had come to rely on the simple fact that she... needed him. Sure Serenity needed him and so did it's crew, but not like this. Mal was vaguely aware that he was the only one who could do this for her, and he relished it. He rolled her need around himself as if it were something tangible that he could grab hold of and never let go. The results were intoxicating.

In fact, Mal suddenly realized, because she needs me, and I need... need. I need her as well. He understood perfectly what he was thinking, but he laughed out loud suddenly at the absurdity of his thought process.

Jo leaned forward and turned her head so that he could see her profile. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, I was just thinking..." his words drifted off suddenly as he caught a glimpse of the brand her hundan of a husband had burned into her flesh. He pressed a finger too it, feeling the rigid scars, and before he could think, he had pulled the fabric of her shirt to expose it completely, and brushed his lips against it gently.

Her body went stiff. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I just..." But now he was laying feathery kisses across the scar tissue surrounding her collar bone, one after another.

Her shoulders tensed again and he heard her inhale sharply as though in pain. Stopping what he was doing, he placed his hands on her hips, coaxingly. "Turn around?" Jo could here that it was intended as a question.

She did as he asked, but hesitantly. When she was facing him, he immediately regretted asking her to because the look on her face broke his heart. It was fear. Fear of him, of what he might do to her. His hands fell loosely to his sides.

"I'm sorry," he wouldn't look at her now, his eyes were on the floor. "I don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have."

"Mal," she whispered softly, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek.

He looked up quickly, instinct causing him to turn towards her hand. The fear was still there, he could tell. But she had managed to push it back somehow, below, ready to surface at a wrong word or touch.

"Mal," Jo spoke again, louder this time. "I want to forget."  
He took her hand from his face and brought her wrist to his mouth, placing a delicate kiss over the thin scar, before placing both their hands over his heart. "It won't make you forget."

She stared at their hands, his over hers, over his heart. "Maybe, maybe not." She let her eyes meet his. "But maybe it will help me remember something else for awhile."

He pulled her to him then, trapping their hands between them and tilting his head to hers in a chaste kiss. Mal couldn't explain it, but it felt right. He pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads together. His breath blew warm on her skin as he breathed, "Are you sure?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I'm not sure about anything anymore." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "But I want you to show me the difference," she said, remembering their conversation in the kitchen, that seemed so long ago. "Just do one thing for me..."

"What's that?"

"Don't let me stop, no matter what. I need to do this."

He paused a moment, uncertainty evident on his face. "But do you want to do this."

She looked at his chest, blushing slightly. "Yes."

He went to his knees slowly, raising her chin and pulling her up with him. "Put your arms around my neck," Mal spoke gently as he placed first one and then her other arm gently behind his head.

"And now what?"

The Captain smiled patiently as he bent his head towards her again. He traced the outline of her jaw in kisses before moving to her mouth with a greater passion than he had before. His hands moved up and down her back, caressingly, while his tongue prodded her lips, silently willing her to open to him. His eyes widened in surprise when she readily opened her mouth and met his with an equally aggressive tongue of her own, as though determined to make up for the years that had been taken from her. He watched her eyes flutter shut and felt one of her hands move from his neck to tangle in the back of his hair.

Moaning softly, Mal locked his arms around her back and stood up, holding her feet off the ground. The sudden movement startled her and she broke the kiss. She found herself looking down at him, bewildered wonderment stretched over her face. He moved a hand to her legs, encouraging her silently to place them around his waist, and walked the short distance to his bunk.

He laid her on her back gently, hair fanning out over the pillow, and sat next to her an arm on either side. While he brought his lips to hers again, she felt one of his large rough hands slide under her sleep shirt and caress the jagged scar across her stomach.

She gasped at his touch and he withdrew his hand quickly. Instead, he began unbuttoning the oversized shirt Kaylee had given her to sleep in. Seeing what he was doing, she sat up and put her own hands on his suspenders, her face turned to him in question. When he nodded, she slid first one then the other off his shoulders while his deft hands worked her own buttons.

Fisting her hands into Mal's shirt above his hips, she tugged at the fabric to untuck it. Mal's hands fell from her shirt prematurely and his head rolled back, moaning lowly at the sensation of the fabric being slowly yanked from his pants. Jo looked at him, surprise showing plainly on her face, and experimentally pulled harder on the shirt causing him to cry out and pull her to him again, bruising her mouth with his own.

When he brought his hands to her shirt again, they moved more hastily. Following his example, she quickly began unbuttoning his own. He finished first, but waited for her to finish his own before they each pushed the others shirt off their shoulders and onto the floor. His eyes glided over her upper body, most of which he had been shown when they first met. But now he could see how dangerously close the scar tissue came to each breast, almost marring their perfection.

He jumped suddenly, as he felt a warm hand on his chest. He looked at her quickly. She was staring thoughtfully at his upper right chest, a finger running vertically about two inches, before turning and moving in the opposite direction. He looked down at her hand. It was rubbing one of his own scars. He stopped her hand and she looked a question at him. "I got stabbed," he stated simply.

Slowly he pushed her back until she was laying, and before she could react he leaned over and licked the sensitive scar tissue on her stomach causing her to cry out and arch her back off the thin mattress. He quickly did the same to the round pink scar on her arm and above her breast. He hesitated over them, finally deciding to gently nip each breast before putting his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and under things.

"Wode ma!" She cried out and fisted her hands into his sheet. Raising her head to look at him, shirtless and kneeling near her legs, she groaned low in her throat and instinctively raised her hips so that he could remove the last barrier to her. He discarded these clothes with the rest and looked down at her in awe. It was what he'd expected, more scars across her right thigh, but her left... her left thigh looked like melted candle wax. Burn scars, acid scars. Mal felt rage boiling through him at the man that did this. He must have tied her down, Mal thought, tied her down and just poured it on her over and over. Mal shook slightly, trying to fight the overwhelming need to hit something.

Josephine saw the revulsion on his face and a sob escaped her lips while her hands attempted to cover up her thigh and retrieve her shorts from the floor.

The Captain, realizing that she had misinterpreted his expression, caught her hands in his own and pressed them into the soft mattress. "No xin gan. It's not for you." He bent down and kissed her left thigh. The skin was rough, ridged, like frozen, fleshy water. When he looked back at her, her eyes were wide. "You are beautiful." His eyes roamed over her body, taking in each scar, a tribute to her strength. He bent back down and trailed kisses across her left thigh and then her right. Slowly he parted her legs and kissed the inside of both thighs, causing her to sigh deeply. This time he was able to stop the fury from showing on his face as he noticed another brand on the inside of her thigh, identical to the one on her back. He looked at her again, her skin was flushed, her lips red and swollen. As he stared at her he slowly ran a hand through her curls and her hips rose off the bed, pressing herself into his hand, as she gasped. He could feel her, hot and wet and ready against his palm. He kissed his way up, all the way back to her pouted mouth, and this time it was deep and frantic as they tasted each other.

Taking her hand in his, he guided it down his chest towards the straining bulge in his trousers and her eyes got even wider as she felt him through the thick material. He smiled at her deviously, and kissed her again. Jo rubbed his erection through the fabric and his head rolled back, eyes fluttering closed. "Ahhh...," he reached for her hand and brought it back where he could keep an eye on it. Shaking his finger at her teasingly, he said, "now you're not playing fair." She smiled back at him coyly.

Finally, Mal leaned back on his heels to undo his belt, surprised to see how his hands were slightly shaking. Josephine observed him closely as he stepped out of his remaining clothes and rejoined her on the bed. He positioned himself above her, hands sliding up her stomach to cup her breasts, making her squirm in pleasure. Using a knee he gently, separated her thighs and nudged the head against her folds. Jo inhaled sharply and Mal looked into her eyes quickly, not liking what he saw there. The fear was back, the fear that Mal was going to hurt her like Rawley had done. He pushed into her gently and a sob broke her lips as she began to cry.

"No! Please don't..." her voice was panicked, higher-pitched. "Please," she whimpered. Her eyes screwed shut and she began mumbling frantically to herself, like she did when she dreamed. Mal kept pushing slowly inside her, feeling like the most horrible man in existence, but knowing that she was remembering Rawley right now, she wasn't thinking about the Captain. "I can't... please...guai..." He didn't catch everything she said, but each terrified sound made his heart ache.

When he was completely sheathed inside her he remained still, holding her close, stroking her hair. "Shhhh bao bei. It's alright." He pressed his mouth against her ear. "Come back to me."

She stopped mumbling. "Mal?"

He looked at her, eyes still closed tightly. "It's me. Open your eyes." His voice had become throaty and deep, and Jo could hear the sorrow mingled with desire. She blinked slowly, before focusing on his own eyes. "See, there's no one here but you and me." She had half expected to see Rawley's maniacal glint staring back at her. She had not expected to see what she did in Mal's eyes, and it took her breathe away. She had seen a mixture of desire, respect and something that could be love, she wasn't sure.

He kissed her deeply, biting the corners of her mouth as he began to move slowly within her.

"Ooh!" Jo clutched at his back while she arched her hips, rising to meet him. Mal moaned loudly and quickened his pace as she involuntarily spasmed around him. For a few long moments, they lost themselves in each other. Nothing but their moans and sighs, the sound of flesh meeting flesh, reached their ears.

He lowered his head to her breasts nipping and sucking gently, making Jo's breathe come in gasps. He thrust harder and harder, forgetting to be gentle now, until Jo's climax came crashing down upon them both. Her head flew back, face flushed, as her hips thrust upward and she dug her nails into his back as she came. He watched her carefully, and she was the most beautiful thing he had every seen. And then, like a prayer from her lips she whispered "Mal," and the last reserves of his control melted away as he came crashing into her, supporting most of his weight on his arms while he rested his head against her breast.

When their breathing slowed, he rolled onto his back and pulled her across his chest, slick with their mingled sweat, and into his arms. He kissed her tenderly, first on the lips and then on the forehead, and it was then that she knew what it was she was feeling. Never before had she felt so safe.


	17. Chapter 17

She felt herself wake before her eyes actually opened. Her head rested on the side of his chest and she could feel it rise and fall gently with each breath he took. One leg was thrown haphazardly over his own, pressing her center against the few course hairs of his thigh, and Mal's arm lay tightly across her back, holding her to him. They were so close it seemed as though she had been trying to go through him, even in her sleep. The light weight of a blanket fell over their waists and as she opened her eyes Josephine thought he must have put it their after she had fallen asleep.

She tilted her head back to see his face. His eyes were still closed, lashes resting gently against his cheek, and his other arm was above his head at an awkward angle. Wondering how he could sleep like that, Jo thoughtfully traced her hand over his bare chest as she let her eyes roam over the rest of him. It dawned on her suddenly, how very naked they both were, and she pulled the blanket up to her chin quietly.

"It's too late to get embarrassed."

She froze for a moment as she heard him speak and buried her face into his side, trying to hide the blush that was creeping along her cheeks.

Chuckling softly, voice groggy from sleep, Mal turned onto his side to face her, letting her leg drop softly to the thin mattress. He placed a hand under her chin, turning her face up to him lightly. The look in her eyes made him frown slightly. They had become guarded again, unsure and wary, and he hated it.

"Thinking about running away?"

She paused a moment, taken aback somewhat by his bitter tone. "Part of me wants to," Jo answered honestly.

"And the other part?"

"Is happy right here."

His expression softened and he closed the distance between them, capturing her mouth with his own. It began as a chaste kiss but then she felt Mal's arm around her again, pressing lightly on the small of her back and removing any gaps there may have been between them. The sensation of his flesh rubbing against her own made her flash back suddenly on the previous night and she opened her mouth to him hungrily, seeking more contact.

His tongue darted in almost immediately, as though he'd been waiting for her, and tangled with her own. They stayed this way a moment, pausing only to breathe in deep lung fulls of air, and then going back for more. She felt him begin to harden against her stomach and, groaning low in her throat, the new sensations making her bolder than she ever thought possible, she pressed into him roughly while throwing an arm over his back.

The familiar pressure made Mal moan into her mouth. He moved his attentions to her neck, nuzzling softly, as he slid a hand under the blanket and between them.

She gasped as his hand moved slowly over her breasts, teasing her nipples, before continuing down her stomach. He traced a finger along the jagged scar that stretched across her abdomen briefly before locking her eyes with his own. As he stared into her eyes, pupils dilated in the way only this sort of pleasure could bring, he moved his hand down a few more delicate inches to lay just above her curls.

Jo cried out at his touch, arching her hips firmly into his hand and he could feel the heat radiating from her center, her curls already damp against his palm. She rolled helplessly to her back, parting her thighs instinctively as Mal began to stroke her folds leisurely before finally pressing his thumb roughly into her swollen nub.

He brought his mouth back to hers, forcing her whimpers and moans into his own and swallowing them down greedily as his thumb circled her clit slowly, his other fingers still teasing her folds.

Josephine felt the pressure mounting between her legs and it was almost unbearably sweet, like nothing she had ever felt. It was so different from the previous night, so much more intimate and deliberate. Compared to this, last night felt almost rushed and she found her mind wandering slightly at how Mal was making her rethink the definition of torture.

She gasped in surprise as he inserted a finger inside her gently, still continuing his ministrations to her clit, and rolled her head back, away from his own, when he slid a second finger in to join the first.

Biting her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming in pleasure, she rocked her hips upward, forcing his fingers farther inside of her. Mal brought his mouth back to her neck, biting and sucking softly, as he followed her lead and began pumping his digits smoothly into her wetness. He sped up the rubbing of her nub as he felt her begin to tremor slightly, and he knew she was close.

Her eyes fluttered shut and he began to feel her inner walls start to tighten around his fingers, the sensations shooting straight to his hardness, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

"Josephine?" His voice was hungry, needy, and she opened her eyes wide, surprised to find his own face not far from her own. He looked at her through lidded eyes, silently asking permission.

"Please," she spoke softly, barely a whisper, and it was the answer he'd been looking for. He moved over her, still thrusting his fingers into her as the beginnings of her orgasm started. He removed his hand quickly, giving her only a moment to cry out in frustration at the break in contact, before he buried himself inside her. This time, Malcolm Reynolds was the only thing on her mind.

He thrust once, twice, and then a third time before he began to feel her shake violently beneath him as her orgasm took control. He remained still, watching her writhe below him and covering her mouth with his own again when she tried to cry out. This is what he'd wanted. To feel her tighten and contract around his hard member, her own orgasm milking his own, until he opened his mouth and moaned hoarsely between her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her back and rolled them onto their sides again while he was still inside her, running a hand up and down her back as they both continued to shake and tremor slightly. Her mouth was laid close to his ear and when he heard her heavy breathing slow to a few small sighs he began to pull his hips back, to break the joining.

She cried out as she felt him pulling out of her and raked her hands down his back to end on his backside. Jo pressed her hands firmly into the soft flesh, stopping his movements.

"Stay there... please."

Mal's eyes widened but he stopped moving and Jo relaxed her hands but left them there. They lay there silently, each staring at the other in awe before another blush began to form along Jo's cheeks. He smiled slightly in amusement at her change.

"I... That..." She tried to speak to him softly but kept getting caught on her own words, unable to communicate what she wanted to say.

He chuckled softly and brought his mouth to hers, taking away the need to speak. When he pulled back the blush had spread farther and he traced a finger over her pink tinged cheek.

"We're gonna have to do something about that."

"About what?"

"'Bout you gettin' all fidgety and embarrassed. There ain't no need," he smiled at her softly as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She turned her face into the sheets and her voice came out muffled when she spoke. "I know, I'm sorry. I can't help it sometimes. This is all so new to me."

"No need to be sorry, it's actually kinda cute." He paused a moment before continuing. "And refreshing actually, not being the one all discomfitted afterwards."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned back to him. "I can't see you blushing."

"Believe me," he said as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I've had my moments." He continued brushing tiny kisses against her mouth until she responded, arching into him and shifting slightly. His eyes rolled back as he felt himself begin to harden yet again while still inside her and brought his mouth to hers more forcefully.

"Sir, we're all ready to go up here, just waitin' on you." Zoe's voice filled the small bunk through the comm, causing Mal and Jo to freeze suddenly. He groaned and buried his face into her neck before sliding out of her gently and slipping off the bed. He walked quickly to the other side of the room and pressed the comm button.

"Give me a minute Zoe, I'll be right there." He turned back to Jo, who still lay on his bed, a question plain on her face. "I've gotta go."

"Where?"

He picked his clothes up off the floor and started to get dressed before answering her. "Gotta see a contact about a job."

"But I thought...?"

"Yeah well, never lasts as long as we think it will." He continued getting dressed, speaking to her as he did. "We must have landed not to long ago. Guess we were a little too distracted to notice," he smiled at her.

She watched him carefully as he resumed dressing. He pulled his holster around his waist before checking the his gun to make sure it was loaded. He lifted his right leg onto the bed and pulled his pants leg up to his knee. Jo watched in confusion as he set some sturdy looking tape onto the bed next to another small gun.

"What are you doing?"

He began to tape the gun securely to his calf but looked up at her question. "Never know when you might need another weapon your enemy doesn't know about."

"Are you going some where dangerous?"

Mal smiled softly at the concern in her voice as he finished taping the gun and pulled his pants leg back down to cover it. You couldn't even tell it was there. "Not overly," he said, turning to her again. "Can't be too careful sometimes."

Mal pulled his brown coat from off the back of his chair and put it on quickly.

"Can I stay here?" Josephine spoke quietly from the bed and Mal turned back to her. She was propped up on her elbows and the movement had made the blanket pool around her waist, exposing her bare upper body. Her hair hung softly over her shoulders, sticking in the sweat of their previous excursions and Mal felt something low in his stomach tighten. Swiftly, he closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth to hers firmly, snaking a hand behind her neck to hold her up. He pulled back reluctantly before speaking, his face only an inch from her own.

"You can stay here as long as you want," he said quietly. They stared at each other a moment, Mal running a finger down her cheek. He pulled away abruptly and made for the ladder of his bunk, knowing that if he didn't leave now he might not be able to anytime soon.

* * *

Zoe cast a sideways glance at the Captain curiously from her seat driving the mule. "You woke up kinda late today. Usually you're the first one up."

"Yep," Mal said, ignoring her questioning glance and scanning the area around him. "Is it me or do all these back water moons seem the same?"

She let him change the subject easily. It was true, Greenstone greatly resembled their last stop and the town they were fast approaching seemed just as small. There were, however, many more people walking the streets and that comforted the Captain somewhat. They'd been contacted a few days before by an old contact in the area who said he had some cargo that needed transporting and Mal agreed to check it out quickly, eager for work of any kind.

The first mate maneuvered the mule skillfully in front of the bar, and even that looked the same, if not a bit more crowded.

"Why are we meetin' Lee here? Why not just go to his place?"

Zoe climbed out of the mule before answering him. "Dunno. Said he wanted to meet here."

Mal frowned up at the establishment before following her out of the mule. The fact that Lee hadn't just asked them to come to his house bothered the Captain for some reason and he stopped just short of the door, forcing Zoe to turn back to him.

"Did he ever say what he wanted us to ship for him?"

"Don't think so," she said, patiently holding the door open.

Mal's frown deepened and he felt the familiar nagging sensation in his stomach that told him something just wasn't right. They walked into the bar silently and took a seat at a table near the back. A young woman came over to see what they wanted to drink, but Mal just shook his head, leaving Zoe to tell the woman that they were fine. His eyes roamed over the crowded room, searching for Lee.

"What time were we supposed to meet?"

"Right about now Sir," Zoe answered him, glancing at the old grandfather clock in the corner.

"Hmmm." Mal let his eyes wander over the bar again, knowing full well that Lee wasn't one to make people wait. They sat there for about a half hour, in which time the young waitress had come back three times to see if they wanted anything yet. Mal snapped at her the last time, telling her in no uncertain terms that they wouldn't be ordering anything and she ran off startled.

Zoe gave him another curious look after she watched the woman run off. "Everything alright Sir?"

"No Zoe it ain't," he said to her angrily. "Something ain't right. Don't you feel it?"

"Don't know 'bout that Sir. But it's not like Lee to keep us waitin' this long. What do you wanna do?"

Mal sighed deeply, eyes still searching for any sign of their old contact. "Lets go over to his place, see if he's there. If not, lets just get back to Serenity, I'm feelin' a mite twitchy."

Zoe couldn't help but smile at his choice of words and ignored his glare as they got up and left the bar, much to the relief of the young waitress who watched them.

They fired up the mule and drove the opposite way out of town towards Lee's small farm house quickly. The old contact used to be based off of Persephone and was not dissimilar to a less pompous Badger, setting up small time crime and arranging ships for hire. But eventually he had gotten married and his wife didn't want to raise their children near a life of crime, so Lee moved them to Greenstone and bought a small farm with what little he had saved up. He still embarked on a few of his previous adventures however, the evidence to that fact pulling up in front of his house.

"It's quiet," Zoe remarked as she climbed out of the mule again.

"Yeah," Mal said frowning. He vaguely remembered a few small children running around and yelling like the little hellions that they were the last time they'd come to call on Lee. But now that front porch was eerily quite as they stepped across it and made their way to the front door.

Mal knocked loudly and stood back waiting for an answer. When none came, he turned to Zoe still frowning and knocked again.

"Guess they're not home," Mal said sarcastically. He banged his fist on the door this time yelling out as he did. "LEE! You in there!" He turned back to Zoe questioningly and she stepped up next to him, turning the door knob as she did.

The door swung open, the hinges creaking slightly, but it stopped suddenly as though it had hit something. Mal tried to push the door farther but it just wanted go. Drawing his gun, he entered the home cautiously and peered around the door.

"Tamade," the Captain breathed, stepping away from the door and allowing Zoe her first glimpse of what was behind it. One of Lee's sons, and for the life of him Mal couldn't remember his name, was leaning against the wall behind the door. His eyes were open and he seemed to be sitting in a pool of his own blood. Zoe leaned down next to him and placed a finger to his neck.

"He's dead." She ran her hand up the wall and stopped just below a small crack a few feet above the boys head. There was blood on the wall here too and Zoe turned back to Mal. "He was thrown into the wall, hit his head here."

The Captain nodded his head at Zoe and she ran her hand over the young boys eyes, closing them. Mal walked further into the house, gun held in front of him, and he could hear Zoe's steps close behind. It didn't look like anything had happened here, there were no overturned tables, no broken glass. He would have thought everything was fine, if it weren't for the fact that he kept stepping over members of Lee's family as they lay dead on the floor.

They found Lee in the kitchen, slumped over the table, his coffee still sitting in front of him. His eyes were open too and Mal closed them, careful not to touch the side of his head where the bullet had gone in.

"We should call some body," Zoe began. "The local authorities maybe."

Mal nodded his head. "Don't want anyone knowing we're here though, lets wait till we're back on Serenity." He looked around him at the house, rubbing his forehead as he thought.

"You think Lee was involved in something?"

His eyes shot back to Zoe suddenly, as comprehension came over him. "He was involved with us," Mal said as hurried back to the front door and the mule. Zoe followed him quickly and jumped into the mule just as he was firing it up.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking they had us waiting at the bar to keep us away longer. If we'd gone to his house we would've seen it to soon. I'm thinking we gotta get back to Serenity."

Zoe's eyes widened as they tore across the open land. "You think someone wants Serenity?"

"Or someone on her," Mal spoke grimly.

His suspicions were confirmed as the large ship came into view. The ramp was laying on the ground ominously, and he knew he'd seen Kaylee close it after they drove the mule out about at hour earlier. He slowed the mule down as they approached and watched as Zoe readied her weapon. Instead of driving up the ramp, they stopped just short, and walked the rest of the way cautiously.

"Oh Captain, thank god," Kaylee said as they came into view at the entrance to the cargo bay. He hurried over to her, taking in how her bottom lip had been split open, and turned to survey the others.

Jayne lay on the floor, clutching his gut, and Simon knelt next to him. Simon had a black eye and a few cuts and bruises and his sister stood a few feet away from him. River was the only one that looked untouched. There were also three bodies on the floor that Mal didn't recognize. Two of them lay at River's feet and the other was closer to Simon and Jayne.

The Captain turned back to Kaylee, who still stood at his side, her eyes wide. "What happened?"

"They came out a nowhere, about ten or fifteen of them. It all happened so quickly..." the young mechanic trailed off and Mal put his hands on her upper arms, shaking gently.

"What happened quickly Kaylee?"

"They must of overrode the door controls... they just came in and started shootin' and hittin'. River took care of a couple of them, one of 'em shot Jayne, but they were just keepin' us occupied..." She trailed off again and Mal looked around the room. Someone was missing.

"Where's Josephine?" Surely she couldn't still be in his bunk, the noise would have brought her out. So where was she?

Kaylee just looked up at him, her expression one of fear, and Mal squeezed her arms lightly to get her attention.

"We tried... she's... she's..."

"She's what Kaylee, spit it out!"

"Gone. Taken," she whispered and Mal let his hands drop from her arms. He turned around to face the others, his expression guarded, and his eyes landed on River.

"Who?" he asked her, voice low.

She stared at him calmlyfor a moment before speaking. "Bryce Rawley."


	18. Chapter 18

OK... so first of all let me apologize for how long it's been since I've updated. I'm horrible, I know. I can now say with absolute certainty that writer's block is the bane of my existence and I didn't want anything to feel forced! So here's to hoping this doesn't feel forced.

And again, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! It means the world to me, really.

* * *

Silence stretched over Serenity's cargo bay as Mal continued to stare at the young psychic. The others looked from River to the Captain and Kaylee stepped away from him quickly, not wishing to be too close in case he lashed out suddenly. A fine trembling had begun in Mal's shoulders and quickly spread down his arms, which he clenched tightly to his side, but his face betrayed nothing and somehow he managed to remain calm.

"So... we goin' to Persephone then?" Mal's head jerked at the sound of Zoe's voice and he turned to look at her, his expression puzzled, as though he hadn't exactly heard her.

"Sir?" The first mate prompted him again and this time Mal nodded his head slowly in recognition.

Jayne grunted from his position on the floor, getting everyone's attention. "Well ain't that great. Personally, can't wait for a little payback. But at the moment..." He moved his large hand, coated in his own blood, off of his stomach and just like that, reality seemed to rush back to the others. Zoe and Kaylee helped Simon get the large man off of the floor and slowly made their way to the infirmary. Only the Captain and River remained motionless.

Mal turned back to the young woman and found her eyes already on his. Her expression was the same as it had been before, eerily calm, but he could sense something else.

"What is it?" The sound of his own voice startled him somewhat. It sounded as though he had just woken up.

River stared at him a moment before answering. "Still alive, but not on Persephone."

He tilted his head slightly, waiting for her to continue, but getting no response. "What do you mean Albatross?"

Before River could explain herself, Mal heard quick footsteps coming from the infirmary and turned in time to see Kaylee approach. She opened her mouth as though to speak but the Captain held up a hand to silence her.

"Not now Kaylee." He turned back to River. "Well?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and Mal was surprised to see that she looked somewhat embarrassed. "He's moved everyone off of Persephone. Nothing but an empty shell."

Mal frowned at her vague words. "Who?"

"Rawley."

"Alright. So where'd they go?"

River looked the Captain in the eye, uncharacteristically serious and calm, but still noticeably embarrassed. "I don't know."

Mal blanched at her words. "You don't know? You have to know," he spat, finally letting the anger wash over him as he raised his voice. "I mean, how can you know everything that you know... and not know this!"

River just looked at him, the steely glint in her eyes indicating that she was starting to get angry too. The Captain fought the urge to strike out at River. He knew he wasn't really upset with her, but it had to go somewhere. She'll kill you, a small voice in the back of his head spoke to him, almost making him smile despite everything, and he held a hand up between them.

"Fine. We'll find another way." He raised a hand to his forehead, trying to rub away the beginnings of a headache. "What did you need Kaylee?" Mal turned to where the mechanic had been standing only moments before, but she was gone. He turned back to River in confusion, but the young woman only shrugged as she left the cargo bay quietly.

* * *

Kaylee waited until she heard the last soft thunk, indicating that Serenity's final crew member had gone to his or her bunk, before sliding easily from underneath the engine. She had already resolved herself to the task earlier that day, and now only needed the courage to take that last step. 

After the initial shock had worn off and they knew that Jayne would be alright, River told the others the information she'd picked up from Rawley and Zoe took it upon herself to begin the search. The first mate waved contact after contact, looking for any sign of the odious man, but no one seemed able to help. It seemed Rawley had more of a reputation that they originally thought, and no one was willing to cross him. Kaylee had watched as the Captain looked on, his face a taciturn mask, and her heart wept for him. Mal had gone to his bunk after leaving the cargo bay, only to find it in ruins. The desk had been broken in two pieces and flipped onto it's side, as did his bed. The sheets Jo had been laying in were ripped and thrown haphazardly around the room. Kaylee had stumbled upon it just after he did, eager to tell the Captain about her idea. But as he began putting his room back in order, lumbering about slowly, she couldn't bring herself to give him hope, not until she knew for sure.

"You forgot one contact Zoe," Kaylee whispered to herself as she slid silently into the abandoned shuttle. She made her way quietly to the console and screen that used to be concealed behind fine fabrics and punched in the wave numbers from memory. Kaylee waited, grim faced, for the beautiful face to appear on the vid.

"Kaylee, what a treat!" Inara's elegant face and smile appeared on the screen and the companion managed to look cheerful despite the lateness of the wave. "Absolutely worth being woken up for... how are you?"

Inara's smiled wavered in worry at the uncharacteristically cheerless and bitter expression on the mechanic's face. "Oh mei mei, what is it? Is someone hurt? Is Mal..." The companion trailed off as Kaylee began to shake her head quickly.

"No, no, no... he's not hurt. We're all fine, physically at least... It's someone else." Inara listened patiently as Kaylee began to recount Josephine's unusual arrival aboard Serenity, her face unable to conceal the revulsion at the mechanic's description of her various scars and the man who had made them.

"Runtse de fwotzoo..." Inara mumbled softly. "How long has she been with you?"

Kaylee shook her head again. "I don't know, it doesn't seem that long really. A few months maybe."

"And this Rawley is looking for her I take it?"

"No, not anymore. He caught up with us early yesterday. The Captain and Zoe were out seein' about a job." Kaylee scoffed quietly before continuing. "Turns out it was all a set up, to get them away. We weren't ready..." She looked away from the screen in an attempt to hide her embarrassment that wasn't lost on the intuitive companion.

"Oh Kaylee... you've no reason to feel guilty. I'm sure you did all you could."

The younger woman snorted, startling Inara somewhat. The derisive and dejected young woman on the screen in front of her in no way resembled the carefree Kaylee she'd known.

"I don't know about that. I can't help feeling guilty, we all do. Captain's takin' it real hard." Inara's eyes widened as Kaylee continued. "I haven't seen him like this since Nandi was killed... or when you left the second time."

Inara flinched slightly at the two painful memories brought up in the same breath. "He feels like he failed her," she whispered more to herself than to Kaylee. She looked up, speaking louder. "Are they... are Mal and this Josephine involved in some way?"

Kaylee smiled softly. "I don't know anything for sure, though I have suspicions... we all do."

Inara regarded her friend silently for a moment before nodding as though suddenly coming to a decision. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Help us find her. Find Rawley I mean. River said he isn't based off of Persephone anymore and Zoe's been trying to get a lock on his location all day. It's like they vanished or something and everyone is too scared to help."

"Well with the way you've described him I can see why." Inara paused for a moment, feigning confusion. "Why do you think I can help you?"

Kaylee fought the need to roll her eyes. "Oh come on Inara, I've heard stories about the Guild, most of them from you. I know the power they have... and I know you've already decided to help us."

Inara smiled at the young woman, noting silently how much Kaylee had changed in the short time she'd been away. "I have. You're in my shuttle aren't you?"

The mechanic couldn't help but grin at Inara's possessive choice of words and nodded quietly.

"Alright. Stay there and I'll see what I can do. I'll wave you soon." Inara moved her hand to disconnect the feed but Kaylee stopped her.

"Inara?"

"Mmmm?"

"Thank you."

The companion smiled again, but softer this time. "Don't thank me yet."

Kaylee watched as the screen went black.

* * *

The next morning, Mal and Zoe waited patiently at the mess table for the other crew members to join them. The first mate had asked his permission to gather everyone early in order to discuss the situation. The "situation" she'd called it. Why not just come right out and say it: their failure. My failure, he thought as he futilely attempted to rub the lack of sleep from his eyes. He looked up suddenly to find Zoe staring at him, her well schooled expression almost hiding her concern and... pity. I don't need your pity... save that for Jo, he thought. He opened his mouth, as though to tell her as much, but fell silent as the others began to file in. 

Not one of them grumbled about the early hour as they took their seats, not even Jayne. Zoe looked around the table before addressing them.

"Where's Kaylee?"

Simon looked around in surprise, as though he expected her to already be there. "I don't know, I haven't seen her."

"Just get on with it Zoe," Mal grumbled. "We can fill her in later."

The first mate nodded quickly and turned to the others. "I've been waving everyone we know since yesterday. No one can give us any clue as to Rawley's whereabouts."

"So what are we gonna do?" Jayne grumbled from Zoe's left.

"I figure the only thing left to do is stop on the nearby moons and planets, see if anyone's seen them. There's a good chance they might of stopped for supplies or fuel."

Simon cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "I don't want to play devil's advocate, but don't you think that could potentially take an extensive amount of time and it would be like..." he trailed off as though looking for the right words.

"It'd be like lookin' for a gorram needle in a haystack the size of the universe," Jayne finished for him.

Simon nodded. "Not exactly how I'd put it, but true nonetheless." The doctor glanced nervously at Mal before continuing. "And I can't even begin to imagine what could be done to Josephine in that amount of time."

Mal looked up sharply at Simon's words. "It's true, but I don't see what other option we have," he said quietly.

"Well lets not go lookin' for any needles just yet!" The others looked up in surprise as Kaylee came bounding into the room, a small scrap of paper clutched in her right hand.

"Kaylee! Where have you been?"

The mechanic ignored Simon's question and went straight to where the Captain was sitting, placing the piece of paper in front of him.

Mal glanced at Kaylee in confusion before picking it up and examining it closely. He only glanced at it a moment before he had jumped out of his seat, startling everyone but Kaylee, who couldn't stop grinning. Mal walked swiftly to where River was sitting and thrust the paper under her nose.

"Can you get us there... and soon?"

River took only a second to read Kaylee's scribbled words before nodding and standing gracefully. A small smile slid over her features as she turned to head for the bridge. Jayne, Simon and Zoe all looked as though they'd like to ask the same question but Mal stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"Later. Jayne, weapons. Zoe, mule. Simon... do whatever it is you do in these situations."

Simon frowned at Mal but left with the others, leaving the Captain and Kaylee standing in the kitchen. Mal turned to the young woman.

"No need Captain. I know where I need to be," she said, still smiling. She turned to follow the others quickly.

"Kaylee."

She stopped at the door and turned back to Mal, a question plain on her face.

Mal glanced back down at the scrap of paper still in his hand before turning his attention back to her. "Thank her for me," he spoke softly.

Kaylee's smile softened as she stared at him a moment before nodding and leaving the room, eager to make sure Serenity's engine was up to the trip.


	19. Chapter 19

Captain Reynolds paced quietly along the bridge, stopping briefly every few minutes to peer anxiously over River's shoulder and check their progress. He stuck his hand in his pocket for the third time in only a short while and brought out the scrap of paper with the coordinates Inara had provided them with. Mal glanced at it tersely before turning to his pilot.

"Are you sure we're headed in the right direction? Feels like we shoulda been there all ready."

River tilted her forehead down to the console so that it was almost touching and Mal thought he actually heard her sigh before straightening up and turning to glare at the Captain.

"The moon will be in sight in precisely three minutes," she said, her tone reflecting exactly how she felt about back seat piloting.

Mal nodded, oblivious to her growing annoyance and placed the paper back into his pocket. Heavy footsteps turned the Captain towards the bridge entrance just as Zoe, Simon and Kaylee appeared. Jayne followed close behind with a large amount of grenades strapped to his chest and Vera cradled tenderly in his arms.

"Mules all ready to go Sir," Zoe stated blankly.

"And I got all the weapons loaded on and some extra ammo. We're ready to go," Jayne said, his face shining brightly with the anticipation of violence.

The Captain groaned inwardly at Jayne's excitement. He knew the large man wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Sorry Jayne," Mal said as he shook his head. "But I want Zoe and River on this one. I need you to stay on Serenity." Jayne opened his mouth in protest, but Mal stopped him with a raised hand before he could speak. "We don't have time to argue..."

"Gorramit Mal! You need me out there..."

"Fine," the Captain said loudly as he took a step in the larger man's direction, "lets take the time to argue! You ain't goin'. I need you to stay with Serenity. Ain't going to do us no good to rescue Josephine and have no ship to getaway in."

Mal glared at Jayne, daring him to say anything else.

"What about us Captain?"

Mal turned his head towards Simon and Kaylee, shaking it slightly. "No. No offense Kaylee, but I don't want to have anybody else to worry about. And Simon, who's gonna patch us up," he gestured from himself to Zoe, "... and Josephine... if something happens to you? Cause you no we ain't coming out of this unscathed."

Jayne snorted, getting the Captain's attention again. "And what about River? Who's gonna get us out of here if she don't come back?"

Mal glanced behind him at River, who seemed to be ignoring them as she bent over the controls. "I'm not worried about that," he said quietly as he turned back to Jayne. "I'm betting she's the only one who'll get out of there in one piece."

The group stood in silence for a moment, letting the severity of the Captain's words wash over them.

"Captain..."

Mal turned back around at River's voice, just as Serenity began to descend towards the green tinted moon before them. Sydney, Mal thought, and he realized suddenly just how sadistic Bryce Rawley could be. Of course he already knew the man was cruel but this was different, worse somehow, than all the physical torture and abuse. He was replacing Josephine's only joyous memories of this place, before her Aunt's farm was sold, with more fear and anguish.

"You say she used to live here?" Zoe said as she stepped up next to the Captain to peer at the fast approaching moon.

"Yeah," Mal answered her quietly. "This is where Rawley found her, and this is where he brings her back." He turned suddenly and walked swiftly to the door, talking as he went. "Set her down a good distance from the building's coordinates Albatross, and try to keep our arrival private. Meet us in the cargo bay when you're done."

The others had to hurry to keep up with Mal as he quickly descended the stairs.

"Are we looking for stealth here Sir?"

He heard Zoe speak from behind him but continued on his way as he answered her. "No not really. I figure the son of a bitch knew we were coming eventually, maybe not this soon though." As they reached the cargo bay, Mal saw the mule parked near the doors, ready to go. He stopped then, and turned back to the others who were still coming down the stairs.

"So we might have a bit of a surprise advantage," he continued. "We'll take the mule in as close as we can and then continue on foot. Thought it would be a good idea to keep the ship out of sight." Mal pulled his gun out of it's holster and with a flick of his wrist checked to make sure it was fully loaded. Zoe did the same as Jayne walked to the back of the mule.

Mal sighed at the same time he felt River set Serenity down with a soft thud. "Jayne, we already talked about this, I want you here."

"I know, I know," the big man said quickly and with a note of bitterness. "I'm just making sure we got enough extra ammo." He rifled through the compartment and came out with two large guns. One was Zoe's shotgun which she took gratefully and slung over her shoulder. Jayne handed his grenades to Zoe as well, which she strapped across her stomach. He passed the other gun to Mal who looked at it a moment before copying Zoe.

"I'm disappointed Jayne, I thought you were gonna lend me Vera," Mal said, trying to cut through some of the tension he felt in the room.

"No gorram way," the merc retorted, only half-serious. "I'd let River borrow her before I'd let you."

"Somehow, I don't think she'd need her." Mal's eyes wondered up to the top of the stairs and the others followed his gaze to River. She stood on the top step, feet slightly apart and an eerie smile on her face. Her arms hung loosely at her sides and grasped in each hand were wicked looking curved blades, almost like a scythe.

Jayne let out an audible gulp as she came down the stairs. "Kept those did ya?"

She nodded at Jayne as she passed him and went to sit in the back of the mule. Mal followed her with his head and when he turned back to the others they were surprised to see a wide grin stretched across his face.

He shrugged at the others confused expressions. "It's nothing, I'm just starting to like our odds is all."

* * *

"Stop here and turn the engine off Zoe," Mal said as he caught his first glimpse of the large building in the distance. Night had fallen unexpectedly and the compound sat hidden in shadows. It's shape was a bit odd and he squinted his eyes to make it out.

Zoe scrutinized the building also. "It looks like it was thrown together, almost built on top of something."

Even as she said it, Mal began to realize what he was looking at. The base and middle of the structure was an ordinary house. The other parts that made up the bulk of the compound were added on.

"It's the farm. The farm she grew up on," he said as he turned to Zoe, outrage distorting his face. "He must have been the one to buy it when it got sold... tamade hundan..."

Zoe shook her head as she continued to stare off in the distance. "I don't get it. There aren't any guards outside and the door looks to be wide open."

Zoe pointed and Mal followed her hand to the front of the building. A warm yellow light was issuing from the double doors and he could see now that they were indeed standing open.

"He knows were here," Mal spoke softly.

River shifted in her seat and the Captain turned to look at her. "He wants us to come. Wants you to come... he's been waiting."

"Well then," Mal jumped out of the mule and drew his gun, indicating that Zoe and River should follow. "Let's not disappoint him."

They made their way slowly, taking cover in the trees that edged the side of the house, before creeping around it's front towards the open doors.

Zoe hesitated for a moment. "We just going in the front doors? Could be a trap," she said nonchalantly.

"Could be... but from everything Josephine's told me, I'm betting he's just cocky." Zoe nodded and followed Mal into the house, River bringing up the rear silently.

The bright light blinded them for a moment and Mal half-expected someone to jump out at them then, but his eyes readjusted and they were the only ones in the room. It was a large reception area with a wooden staircase leading up to the right. It seemed to be the only part of the original structure that still existed. Mal glanced around the room, taking in the scattered hallways that looked as though they'd been cut quickly to allow access to the new buildings.

"So which way do we go?" Mal glanced at River who opened her mouth to respond but she was cut off by a mechanical blare that could only be an alarm of some sort.

"I guess we stay here then," Mal said as the alarm continued to sound. He could hear the shouts and heavy footsteps of Rawley's bodyguards even over the alarm and he scanned their surroundings for cover.

"There," Zoe pointed to the small alcove beneath the staircase and led the way. They crouched down just as the first of Rawley's men came through the hallway to their left.

"Zoe, left hallways. I'll get the ones on the right. River just stay back unless they get close." Mal waited for them to nod before leaning over so he could get a clear view of the right hallways.

The Captain didn't look as Zoe's shotgun went off, taking down the first of their assailants, and then again and again until he couldn't hear anything but gun fire. He aimed his own weapon as one of Rawley's thugs came from his side. A clean shot to the chest and the man crumpled in the doorway, tripping the goon behind him. Mal sighted lower to the ground and took the other one out as he fell.

The more Zoe and Mal took out, the more seemed to replace them until Mal lost count of how many times he'd fired his weapons. Rawley's bodyguards were starting to get smarter and no longer rushed into the room, that had quickly filled up with bodies. A gun hand reached out of one of the right hallways and the Captain fired at it, forcing him back.

Mal lowered his head for a moment to reload and suddenly felt something zoom above him. He looked up in time to see one of River's blades fly into a man's chest. The man's arms flew wide as he was forced back into the wall, but Mal could see the gun in his hand and he had the sneaking suspicion that it had just been pointed at his own head.

He turned quickly to find River smiling at him. Nodding quickly, he returned her smile before turning to Zoe.

"This isn't gettin' us anywhere," he said loudly, almost deaf from the close range gunfire. "We need to get to Rawley, I hate to think what he's doing while we're forced to play with his flunkies."

"Did you have an idea Sir," Zoe replied as she fired another round into the hallway.

"As a matter of fact," Mal reached out to Zoe and pulled one of the grenades off of her strap, "I do."

Zoe never took her eyes off her side of the room as she waited for Mal to explain. "Let loose a grenade on your side. When they fall back I'll send one down that hallway," he pointed down the hallway closest to him, "and then I'll take my chances that way."

Zoe shook her head. "You don't know how many are back there. And how can you be sure Josephine's even down that way?"

"I can't... but it beats just sittin' here wondering."

The first mate paused for a moment, before nodding in agreement. "Fine, River and I'll hold here, try to keep them from coming after you. Just give the word."

Mal turned to look at River. "That good for you Albatross?"

She regarded him calmly, her head tilted slightly to the side. "I need to get my knife back."

The Captain laughed loudly, a short bray, that almost made Zoe forget herself and glance at him. "Yes you do xin gan."

He turned back to Zoe, still smiling. "Alright, lets do it."

Zoe dipped her head and fired one more quick blast down the hallway before pulling another grenade off her vest. She twisted it at the middle and waited a few seconds before throwing it into the corridor. Mal ducked his head, pulling River down with him as the blast shook the entrance way. A few seconds later he was on his feet, throwing his own grenade down the opposite hallway before putting his back to the wall. This explosion rocked the hallway, raining debris from the ceiling and he immediately barreled into the opening, stepping over the fallen muscle as he went.

Mal kept his gun held in front of him, aiming at anything that moved. The soldiers to the front had fallen with the grenade, but there were three near the back that hadn't gone down. One managed to get a shot off and it hit Mal in the shoulder, pushing him back somewhat. Dropping to his knees before the others fired, he shot two of them in the chest and as they crumbled to the ground the other turned to run. Mal aimed only for a moment before firing and hitting the runner behind the knee. The man let out a strangled cry before falling to the floor face down.

Jumping to his feet, the Captain ran to where the man had fallen and kicked the gun away from his hand before kneeling beside him. He gripped the back of the stranger's hair and pulled his head off the ground at an awkward angle.

"Any one alive in there?" The man groaned but didn't respond and Mal placed the barrel of his gun to the side of his head. "I asked you a question."

"Yes..." he managed to croak out, his eyes wide.

"What's your name?"

"H-Harold..."

"It's nice to meet you Harold. I'm Captain Reynolds... now where are they at?" Mal spoke as though he were talking to a child.

Harold hesitated a moment. "Who?"

Moving the gun away from his face, Mal quickly slammed his head into the concrete floor. Harold cried out and tried to speak with his face against the floor, but his voice was muffled. Mal pulled him back up by the hair, leaving a stain of blood on the concrete, and put the gun back to his temple.

"I won't ask again."

Harold spat a mouthful of blood on the floor and his voice came out strained and gurgled from his broken nose. "He'll kill me!"

Mal pressed the gun into his head hard enough to bruise. "What makes you think I won't?"

Harold hesitated again as he felt the cold metal against his skull. "Down the hall and to the right. He's in the first door on the left."

"See that wasn't so hard. Anyone with him?"

"Two guards... on the door." Mal started to pull the gun away from his face but he caught a glimpse of something shiny to his left. He stood up quickly, before Harold had a chance to lash out with the knife he'd been reaching for and fired one shot into the back of the man's head.

He shook his head slightly at the body in front of him and used the hand that wasn't holding his gun to examine the wound on his shoulder. It was bleeding but still numb and Mal pressed on, following Harold's directions.

The corridor seemed to go on forever and by the time he reached the end he could barely hear the fight he'd left behind in the first room. He hesitated before the turn in the hallway and strained his ears for any sounds. He could faintly hear what had to be the two guards mumbling together around the corner. Crouching down as far as he could, Mal inched his way closer to the edge of the hallway. He threw himself around the corner and landed on his side, his gun extended in front of him and caught the guards by surprise. The first one didn't have to time to even draw his weapon before Mal shot him in the chest and the second was beginning to aim when Mal fired on him.

The Captain pulled himself up against the wall and made for the door the two men had been standing in front of. His hand hesitated on the knob, his ears straining for any sound from within the room, but he couldn't hear anything. Slowly, he turned the doorknob and pushed it open.

The room he entered was large and cavernous, and for a split second, Mal didn't understand how it could be in the same building he'd seen from the mule. His eyes roamed across the empty space and finally rested on something in the far left corner. As he got closer, he slowed down, unsure as to what he was seeing. When he finally realized what was happening he froze in shock, his gun forgotten at his side.

Josephine raised her face, eyes wide at the sight of Mal, up from the ground. There was tape across her mouth and one eye was bloody and swollen shut. Rawley shoved her face back to the ground, showing her hands bound with tape. Showing what he was doing to her. He drew himself out of her, wet and finished at last.

Slowly, feeling began to return to Mal and he began moving forward, raising his gun as he went.

"I wouldn't do that Captain," Rawley said, his back still turned. Rawley turned to face him, fastening his pants with a smile on his face, and easily showing the pistol he had pressed against the back of her head.

Mal stopped, lowering his arm, as he got his first full view of Josephine. She was completely naked, each scar and new laceration open for everyone to see, and practically covered in reddish bruises. At least he thought they might be bruises. He was still far enough away that he wasn't sure if it was all blood or not. One leg was thrown out at an impossible angle and Mal thought he could see bone glistening, jagged and wet where Rawley had broken it.

"Your timing is impeccable Captain Reynolds."

Rawley's voice startled Mal and he quickly shifted his attention back to the man.

"I was just about ready for the big finish," Rawley said, still smirking. His gaze traveled to the hand gun and then to the larger gun Mal still had around his shoulder. "Lets get rid of those."

Mal felt the rage boiling in the pit of his stomach but he forced himself to stand still and only glare at the older man. "You tamade hundan..." Mal whispered.

"Tsk tsk... language Captain. Throw them away." Rawley pressed the gun harder into Jo's head for emphasis and Mal tossed first the hand gun then the other to the far side of the room.

Rawley moved the gun away from Jo and trained it on the Captain instead. Josephine made a small noise through the tape and both men looked down at her.

"What's that my dear?" Rawley crouched down beside her. "I know, I know. The tape is uncomfortable isn't it. I'll tell you what, we'll make a deal. I'll take the tape off... if you promise not to call out to him. Alright?"

Josephine made no indication that she'd heard him and continued to stare at Mal, her eyes imploring. Rawley, pretending as though she had answered him, produced a small knife from his back pocket and cut the tape at her hands before peeling the tape off her mouth. Even with her mouth unobstructed, Josephine didn't say anything. She knew if she did she'd just get hurt more, or Mal would.

"There's a good girl." Rawley turned his attention back to Mal. "You know where we found her Captain?"

Mal looked back up, trying to make his face a mask of nonchalance.

"In your bed. Naked... and in your bed," Rawley answered his own question, the smile disappearing from his face. "The very thought that you had touched my property almost made me kill her right there."

Rawley laughed suddenly, making both Mal and Jo jump. "But I'm feeling extremely generous today, and I'll make another deal... She can leave anytime she wants."

Mal stared at him, knowing full well it wouldn't be that easy.

"Provided, of course, that she can walk out of here... unassisted."

"You've broken her leg," Mal said quietly.

The older man laughed again. "I did at that. Even so... if she really wanted to leave, she could. So go on Josephine. Get up!" Rawley reached down and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her up next to him and pushed her forward. The broken leg crumpled underneath her and she fell back to the ground, a few feet in front of where she lay before.

Mal moved suddenly as though he would go to her, but stopped as Rawley pointed the gun at him again.

"Stay where you are Captain. She has to come to you."

Josephine began to pull her self slowly across the floor, dragging her useless leg behind her and Mal choked back a sob at the sight.

"She's trying! Will you look at that! Not exactly walking my dear, but still a nice effort." Rawley looked up at Mal who was still staring at the young woman on the floor. "Don't look at her Captain... look at me. I want to see the pain on your face as you listen to her struggling, knowing that there's nothing you can do to help her."

Mal ignored him.

"Look at me or I will shoot her right now!"

He turned away from Josephine reluctantly and locked eyes with Rawley, who smiled at him. They could still hear her labored breathing and tiny whimpers as she edged her way along slowly. Mal fought to keep his eyes on Rawley, and he found himself passing the time imagining all of the different ways he was going to hurt him for this.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mal felt a cold hand grasp at the hem of his pants and he jumped at the contact.

Rawley chuckled again at Mal's discomfort. "Remember Captain, eyes on me."

He continued to stare at the man in front of him, trying to ignore the weak hands that now clutched his legs. Mal shivered as her hands came into contact with the bare skin of his leg and Rawley cackled louder than ever.

The laughter stopped abruptly, surprising Mal.

"That's it. I'm done playing games." Rawley raised his gun level with Mal's chest. "You can't win them all Captain," he said solemnly.

A gun was fired, and Mal looked down, his hands patting his chest, searching for the wound, but their wasn't one. He looked up in time to see Rawley's mouth open in a small circle of surprise. The older man looked down to see the blood blossoming on his own chest and then looked back at Mal, confusion on his face. A shot rang out again and again, and Rawley's body danced with the slap of bullets until finally the gun clicked empty and the monstrous man slumped over, dead.

Mal looked down in shock to find Josephine holding the gun that had been strapped to his leg. His thoughts wondered briefly to that morning when she's seen him taping a gun to his leg, and he was pleasantly surprised that she'd remembered.

Her eyes were wide as he knelt down next to her and she continued to pull the trigger on the gun, filling the room with a soft clicking sound. Mal placed his hand over the gun and gently pulled it away from her.

"He's dead... you killed him."

She nodded slowly as she began to cry and Mal placed a light kiss on her bruised forehead. He took his brown coat off quickly and placed it around her.

"I'll be right back." Mal hurried to the far corner of the room to collect his weapons. When he came back Josephine had passed out from pain and exhaustion and he lifted her into his arms carefully, so as not to upset her damaged leg, and made his way back into the long hallway. None of the bodies on the floor stirred in the silent hallway and soon he found himself back in the first room.

The floor was littered with bodies, much more so than when he left Zoe and River. How long ago was that, he thought. He couldn't remember somehow. He scanned the room for the two women, happy to see that they weren't among the dead. But where are they?

As though answering his question, Zoe limped quietly out of the hallway across from him and Mal could see where she'd wrapped a piece of fabric around her upper leg. Her eyes widened as she saw Mal.

"You found her..."

"Yes."

"Rawley?"

"Dead."

The corners of Zoe's mouth turned up in a small smile and she stepped farther into the room, giving Mal his first glimpse of River. She looked relatively untouched, except for a small scrap on her forehead. She held both blades in her hands again and Mal could see that the ends were tinted red.

"Look what we found," River said, smiling slightly.

Mal looked behind her and counted as eight different women, of various ages and undoubtably Rawley's other wives, stepped wide-eyed over the bodies and into the room. Following closely behind them was a weary looking old man with a slight limp. Mal looked them all over a moment before nodding and heading for the door.

"Let's get out of here." He led the way and they all filed behind him back to Serenity, as though Malcolm Reynolds were the pied piper of battered women.


	20. Chapter 20

A Note From Me:

So, work has been a nightmare these past few months and a few weeks ago I took a much needed week long vacation in beautiful Vancouver with some friends (remember: what happens in Canada stays in Canada). So I apologize for the wait.

Also, this is kind of short, but I figure any update is a good thing at this point! Enjoy

* * *

"Simon!" Mal's voice echoed loudly as he stepped quickly into Serenity's cavernous cargo bay, not bothering to glance behind him at the large group hurrying in his wake. The man in question came out of the infirmary, wiping his hands on his pants in anticipation. Kaylee and Jayne appeared near them suddenly, though Mal didn't see from where, and he watched as the mechanic's eyes widened as they traveled first over himself and the woman in his arms to the new arrivals at his back.

"No trouble here?" The Captain heard Zoe speak from behind him and for the first time he noticed that indeed the rest of Serenity's crew seemed unaffected by the fray.

"Nope," Jayne replied with a pronounced pout. "Guess everything's been taken care of already..."

"He was cocky," Mal said, more to himself than the others, as he stepped past Jayne and headed for the infirmary, trusting that Simon was following.

"Zoe..."

"On it Sir." The first mate turned her attention to the young women and old man they had liberated.

The captain left Zoe and the others to deal with their new guests as he stepped through the infirmary doors. Stopping near the examination table, Mal turned back to Simon as the doors clicked shut, as though unsure of what to do next.

The Doctor glanced at Mal briefly, eyes wide, before his professional mask slipped back into place and he began opening and closing drawers. "Just put her down as carefully as you can," Simon spoke, his voice soft as he pulled a few items out of one of the drawers. "And slip her arms out of your coat."

Mal did as he asked, ignoring the pain that had begun coursing through his shoulder where the bullet had entered earlier. Pulling the coat gently from each of Josephine's arms, Mal let it fall lifelessly around her, the fabric of the arms swaying heavily where they hung over the table's edge.

"Wode ma..."

Mal jumped slightly at Simon's voice, surprised that he hadn't noticed the young doctor step up next to him. He followed Simon's gaze to the unconscious woman that lay below them, resisting the urge to wrap his coat back around her frail form. He knew she wouldn't want this. The very thought of some man, even a doctor, being privy to her innermost pains and fears would be enough to color her cheeks. Mal watched as Simon's eyes traveled over the ruined flesh of her thighs that he himself had only seen a few days prior, almost taking comfort in the drying blood that covered her like a second skin. Almost.

Feeling the soft pull that could only mean Serenity was leaving the moons atmosphere, Mal cleared his throat in haste, the thought of where Zoe and River had them going slipping in and out of his head briefly.

Simon had the decency to look embarrassed as he tore his eyes away from Josephine and trained them on the Captain.

"Right." Snapping his gloves over his hands easily, Simon's demeanor became professional in an instant as he began poking and prodding Josephine gently. He mumbled to himself as he moved around her and Mal stepped back only a bit as he passed, unwilling to get too far away lest Josephine open her eyes or speak.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, of Simon's incoherent mumbling, Mal cleared his throat, once again getting the young doctor's attention.

Anticipating the Captain's questions, Simon spoke quickly. "It could have been worse," he began, locking his eyes with Mal's. "Much worse... It seems to be mostly surface abrasions and bruises. She's lost a lot of blood and there may be some internal bleeding. Nothing I can't handle."

"But?"

Simon let his hand hover over Josephine's broken leg. "This worries me." He pointed to the exposed bone as he glanced back down. "It's broken multiple times, and from the looks of things, its been like this for awhile. Most likely, this was the first thing Rawley did to her..." Simon's voice trailed off as he bent to examine it closer.

"The point Simon, I know it's there somewhere..." Mal let the impatience drip freely from his voice.

Simon sighed deeply, clearly searching for the right words. "My point is it's begun to heal like this, at the wrong angle." The Doctor cringed as Mal's eyes widened, but pressed on, lowering his eyes as he did. "If we don't break it again before I set it... she won't be able to walk." Simon watched as his words sunk in, waiting silently for Mal to lash out suddenly.

Mal paused a moment, looking back and forth between the Doctor and Jo. "What are you waiting for?" The Captain's voice was soft as he regarded Simon.

Nodding swiftly, Simon walked towards the counter and came back with a small syringe. He pressed the needle into the flesh of Josephine's neck gently but paused before breaking the skin.

He looked hesitantly up at Mal before speaking. "Even with this," Simon gestured towards the syringe, "she'll still feel it... It's going to hurt." His voice was almost apologetic as he waited for Mal to respond.

"Do it."

"Mal..."

"Simon!"

"Fine..." Simon pressed the plunger with his thumb, emptying the syringe's contents before setting it back on the counter. He went to stand near her damaged leg again, placing his hands on it gingerly, before looking at Mal again.

"Someone should hold her down... I can get Zoe or Jayne..."

"I'll do it."

Simon didn't bother trying to argue with the Captain again, but instead waited for Mal to place his large hands around each of her arms, pressing her into the table top as softly as he could.

"Ready?"

"Stop stalling Simon," Mal grunted, "get it over with."

Mal felt Simon lift Jo's leg off the table and felt a slow tremble under his hands as he held her down. He could feel the Doctor hesitating behind him, and Mal began to turn and ask Simon if he was going to be able to do this when he felt Jo's body jerk, a noise like a shotgun blast coming from behind him. He only had a moment to be startled, however, before he felt Josephine's tiny frame push back against him. Her eyes flew open as her arms tried desperately to flail about and her upper body rose up off the table. The smallest of sobs escaped her mouth and Mal had to rest his arm across her chest, leaning sharply into her, to keep her still.

Their eyes finally met and he saw surprise flicker through the pain. She had obviously been expecting Bryce Rawley to be the cause of her anguish. As soon as the surprise came it was gone, only to be followed by fear and, Mal felt his heart jerk, disgust.

He forced his gaze away, not wanting to see anymore in her telling eyes, and glanced behind him. Simon had been busy, strapping some sort of complicated looking splint against her leg. He finished up quickly and Mal watched him grab another syringe from the counter and push it into her neck.

Josephine's eyes fluttered shut again, even as her body tried to protest and keep fighting. Mal waited for her to become completely still again, the only sign of life the soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, before releasing his grip on her arms.

Mal heard water begin to run but stayed where he was until he felt a hand grasp his injured shoulder. He winced slightly as he heard Simon speak. "You should wash your hands."

Raising his hands in front of him, the Captain was somewhat shocked to see Josephine's blood on him. He turned around to see that Simon had taken off his gloves and washed his own hands, but their were still red splotches on the Doctor's crisp shirt where he had obviously pressed her leg against him.

Mal allowed himself to be led, almost like a child, towards the sink in the corner. After he had scrubbed the offending blood off his hands, he let himself be forced into a chair and Simon began to explore the bullet wound in his shoulder.

Mal flinched slightly at Simon's probing hands and the Doctor looked down at him. "Do you need something?"

"It's a mite numb," he answered absently. "I'll be fine just get the bullet out." Mal let his eyes wonder back to where Josephine lay a few feet away as Simon nodded.

The Doctor worked quickly, prying the bullet from Mal's flesh and bandaging the area, as the Captain continued to stare at the young woman. Simon pulled back when he was done, regarding Mal silently for a moment.

"She'll be out for awhile... you should try to get some sleep."

"But what about..." Mal let his voice trail off as he turned back to Simon.

"I'll take care of the rest. You're no good to us exhausted Captain."

Mal continued to sit silently, a stubborn curl to his lip.

"There is nothing you can do for her now," Simon said quietly. "You need to let me work."

For a moment, Mal looked as though he were going to argue with the Doctor, but he could feel the fatigue setting in and he reluctantly stood up.

Before Simon could usher him out of the infirmary, Mal approached the young woman cautiously, gently placing a hand on her forehead, the one place the blood seemed to have missed. He leaned over her pressing his lips lightly against her temple and inhaling sharply. The acrid smell of blood and baser things greeted him but underneath all of that was an aroma that was distinctly Josephine. It was sweet and flowery, mixed with the salt of her skin and it was what he remembered when she had woken up next to him that morning that seemed longer ago than it really was.

Mal righted himself and abruptly turned on his heels and headed for the doors. He hesitated briefly, one hand resting on the latch.

"Call me when she wakes up." He slid the doors open quickly and stepped through before closing them behind him.

Mal's back was too the cargo bay as he slowly rested his head against the infirmary doors and took a ragged breath. He stood there a moment, silently willing himself to be calm before he felt the eyes on his back. Turning around reluctantly, Mal was surprised to find that the eyes of eight very frightened women and one very tried looking old man stared back at him. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw River sitting with one that looked particularly young, a nasty scar stretching down the side of her face.

"Sir?"

Mal turned, startled to find Zoe and Kaylee standing closely to his right. "Simon thinks she'll be alright," he answered her question, voice low. "What's going on here?" Mal nodded towards the group in the cargo bay. They all had blankets and there was some food scattered nearby.

"We tried to put them in the passenger dorms," the first mate began, "but they wouldn't all fit in one and they refuse to be separated. They've opted to sleep down here."

"That can't be comfortable..."

Zoe shrugged as she looked out over their guests, Mal following her gaze.

As if it dawned on him suddenly, Mal turned back to Zoe. "Gorramit Zoe where are we goin'? What are we gonna do with them. We ain't got the resources to take care of ourselves, let alone them."

"Actually Sir, Kaylee and I been meaning to talk to you about that." She motioned for Kaylee to continue.

The young mechanic stared up at Mal uncomfortably before speaking. "Now before you go gettin' angry, keep in mind this wasn't exactly my idea... though I think it's a good one nonetheless." Kaylee paused and Mal motioned impatiently for her to continue. "Inara's already offered to take them in. She says they got plenty of space for them and counselors and all..."

Mal processed Kaylee's words slowly, one hand rubbing his forehead, and as much as he was trying not to, he was already seeing the wisdom behind her suggestion.

"So we're going...?"

"To the Companion Training House... Inara's expecting us," Kaylee answered meekly.

Mal felt something to his left and he turned to find River smiling up at him.

"We're already in route," the young pilot spoke, her eyes twinkling mischievously.


	21. Chapter 21

Malcolm Reynolds slept restlessly that night, waking up ever hour or so, as though his subconscious were expecting horrible news at any moment. He didn't know what time it was, or how long he'd been trying to sleep when he just stopped trying and pushed the blanket off of him. He pulled his boots back on quickly, and only had to adjust his suspenders because he hadn't bothered to get undressed before his standoff with the sandman. In a matter of moments he was outside the infirmary doors but before he could enter they opened to reveal a startled looking Simon.

The Doctor's eyes were wide, providing Mal with a clear glimpse of the dark circles underneath them. Before he could protest, Simon slid the doors shut behind him, blocking them from Mal.

"She's not awake yet Mal," Simon began tiredly. "We would have come and gotten you if she was. You're going to have to let her rest."

Mal opened his mouth in protest but was cut off by the Doctor.

"I can't let you in there... and no, I have no idea when she's going to wake up. I don't think she slept at all when she was with Rawley, so it may be awhile."

Simon stepped around Mal and made his way to the large cargo bay, forcing Mal to follow him if he wished to continue their conversation.

"You could at least tell me how she's doing..."

Raising a hand to his lips, Simon stopped abruptly and turned back towards the Captain. His arm swept behind him, bringing Mal's eyes to the center of the room where their guests were. Some were clearly asleep, blankets tucked up under their chins, but a few of them, including the old man, still sat upright, eyeing the Doctor and Mal warily.

"She must have nine lives, that one," Simon spoke quietly, getting Mal's attention. "She'll survive, and her leg will be fine in time," he added, a tight-lipped smile gracing his face.

Mal stared at him a moment as the relief washed over him and he opened and closed his mouth a few times as though he wanted to speak. Finally, he reached a hand out and grasped Simon's shoulder firmly, nodding his thanks as he did. Simon's eyes widened slightly at his gesture, but he returned Mal's nod as the hand slipped from his shoulder.

The Doctor looked behind him again before turning back to Mal. "I need to finish checking them out. You should come meet them."

Mal hesitated just enough for Simon to notice. "Well, I was gonna go find Zoe and..." he mumbled.

The Doctor fought the urge to roll his eyes at the Captain. "Do you even know what time it is? Zoe isn't up yet."

Knowing defeat when he saw it, Mal relented and followed Simon to the center of the room.

Simon stopped in front of the old man and looked down at him before turning back to Mal. "This is Mr. Anders."

"It's Efram... if you don't mind," he rasped quietly as he looked at Mal.

"Captain Reynolds."

Simon frowned at Mal's terse reply and tried to keep the conversation going. "Apparently Efram was Rawley's steward."

The Captain's eyes flashed briefly and his hand went automatically to his side where his gun usually sat in it's holster. Mal's palm grasped over empty air and he mentally cursed himself for forgetting his pistol. He settled on making a fist out of that hand and glaring down at the old man.

"How could you work for that shenjingbing hundan?"

Efram regarded Mal silently for a moment, understanding how close he'd just come to being shot. "You don't work for Bryce Rawley Captain... you're owned by him." Efram paused a moment, bringing his hand up to his mouth as a violent cough overtook him. "And you fear him enough to stay in line. Or at least you used to." The old man's face lit up suddenly. "I hear we have you to thank for that..."

"Thank Josephine," Mal said quickly. "She's the one what shot him."

"That may be true... but she never would have had the chance if you and your people hadn't come. Thank you."

Mal fidgeted under the old man's gaze, finally allowing himself a small nod to indicate that he'd heard him.

Simon looked down towards the young woman seated next to Efram. She couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen and she already had a long scar running vertically down the side of her face. The Doctor knelt down in front of her tentatively. "What's your name?"

The young woman stared at him vacantly and Simon reached out a hand towards her face but she flinched and pulled her head out of his reach.

Leaving his hand hanging in the air, Simon turned back to Efram. "What's her name?"

"Mira," the old man said quietly.

"Mira... it's alright, I just want to see if you're hurt. I'm a doctor." Mira continued to stare past him and Simon let his hand drop back to his side. "Can she hear me?"

"I don't rightly know," Efram answered. "She can't speak though, of that I'm fairly certain."

Simon took in the old man's words silently as he stared at the young girl. He crawled on his knees towards her awkwardly, only to have her move away from him again.

"How am I supposed to examine her if she won't let me touch her," Simon asked to no one in particular.

"I can help."

Mal, Simon, Efram, and the two other woman who were still awake jumped suddenly at the unexpected voice and Mal turned on his heels to find River standing right behind him.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a person Albatross."

River ignored the Captain and stepped around him to address her brother. "She talks to me."

Efram's eyes widened as he stared at the ethereal young woman. "How's that? She don't talk to no one..."

River turned her eyes to the old man and tilted her head slightly as she regarded him. After a few seconds she raised her hand to the side of her head and tapped her index finger against it slowly.

"In here."

Efram's eyes got wider in confusion and he turned to Simon for answers.

"She's my sister... she... well she..."

"She has a way about her," Mal answered for the Doctor.

The young pilot knelt down next to Mira and smiled at her briefly before turning back to Simon. "What do you want to know?"

"Just make her understand that I'm not going to hurt her, but I need to see if she's alright."

River turned back to the young girl and simply stared at her. Mal felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and begin to rise as he witnessed the odd exchange. He cleared his throat quickly and took this opportunity to make his departure.

"I'll leave you to it then. Gonna go see if Zoe's awake yet." He left the cargo bay hastily and made his way towards the passenger dorms and bridge. Despite everything he'd been through with the young psychic, he would simply never get used to seeing her unusual gift demonstrated. Mal seemed to be the only person on Serenity whose skin went cold as though he could actually feel her doing it...

The Captain shook his head swiftly as he made his way up the stairs, trying to shake off the sensation as he looked for his first mate.

Mal found Zoe in the kitchen, starting the day's first batch of coffee, and looking as tried as the rest of Serenity's crew. Kaylee was with her, stifling a yawn as Mal came through the entranceway. In fact, Jayne was the only person he hadn't seen up and about since the night before. The Captain's mouth turned up into a small smile as he pictured the large merc fast asleep in his bunk, oblivious to the happenings above him.

"You been to see the passengers," Zoe addressed him briefly.

Mal nodded and sat at the table with Kaylee. "Though don't know if I'd call them passengers seeing as how they insist on stayin' in the cargo bay. More like cargo we're shipping from one place to another."

The mechanic looked up at him, mouth open in shock. "They ain't cargo Captain. They're people and people are passengers..."

Mal fought the grin that was forming as he stared at Kaylee. "Of course, of course. Just thinkin' out loud is all."

Kaylee made a small noise that sounded like a "hmpf" and accepted the small mug that Zoe laid next to her.

"You alright Sir?" Zoe sat down at the table with her own mug, smiling softly as she noticed Mal's poor attempt to hide his smirk. "You look tired."

"Haven't slept much."

"Maybe you should try... we're still about four days from the training house and you're gonna want to be rested for the... reunion."

Mal frowned at his first mate as her smile widened, but couldn't help but agree with her. He and Inara couldn't be in the same room without some sort of verbal brawl taking place and he wasn't about to let her get the better of him just because he was exhausted. He excused himself quietly and went back to his bunk, mentally preparing himself for a knock-down, drag out fight with the sandman.

* * *

The Captain woke a few hours later, relieved that he'd finally won the battle. He picked his discarded shirt up from the floor and pulled it over his head quickly, not bothering to tuck it in. He was hoping Simon had decided to get some sleep, leaving the infirmary unguarded. Mal grumbled under his breath as he climbed out of his bunk. When did I let that boy order me around my own ship, he thought. A small nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him. Around the fourth or fifth time Simon had expertly patched Mal up, or someone Mal loved, the Captain had begun to pay more attention to the Doctor's advise. Sure, he would never seek Simon out they way he had sought the Shepherd's counsel, almost unconsciously, but he had come to respect the Doctor's decisions. If Simon said Josephine needed to rest, then she needed to rest, end of story. 

Of course, Mal rationalized, no harm in looking in on her while she rests. He hesitated in front of the infirmary doors, cursing himself silently for stopping to listen for Simon. All the same, he waited until he was sure the room was empty before sliding open the doors and closing them softly behind him.

He stood near the door, blinking in the infirmary's harsh lighting, and wondering how anyone could possibly get rest in the stark whiteness of this room. When his eyes had adjusted he made his way quickly towards the examination table.

Josephine lay on her back on the white table, arms at her sides. Someone, probably Kaylee, had cleaned the blood off and dressed her in some of her borrowed clothes. Her shirt was sleeveless and Mal could see the scrapes and bruises clearly in the absence of blood. He watched her chest rise and fall steadily for a moment as though to reassure himself, before moving his eyes to her face. He watched her eyelids flutter against her face, in the throes of some dream or nightmare, and he reached his hand out to her cheek.

He let his palm hover over it, afraid that he might wake her if he touched her. He settled for brushing his hand against her own before something caught his attention on the other side of the room.

His brown coat that had previously been draped around Jo was now hung over the back of a chair and he moved closer to examine it.

It wasn't until he was practically on top of it that he began to see the stains and cracks in the leather where the blood had dried. He picked it up gingerly, the course material familiar under his hands, to further study the damage. As he opened the coat up he saw that the inside was much worse than the outside, and Mal doubted the blood stains would ever come out.

"I ruined it."

He jumped slightly at the weak voice that came from the table, and turned to see Josephine, her head now turned to look at him.

Mal turned back to the coat in his hands and the genuine sorrow he heard in her voice caused him to do something that surprised them both.

Balling the coat up in his hands, Mal began to laugh until his body was shaking from the force of it.

"Are you laughing?" The shock in her voice only made him guffaw louder and he waited for it to subside somewhat before hanging his coat back on the chair and walking over to her, his eyes shiny and an idiotic grin on his face.

Jo turned her head to look up at him, a small smile beginning on her previously serious expression. "You are the craziest person I know," she whispered quietly.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But you don't know River too well yet."

Her expression turned sober again as she regarded him for a moment.

"I'm sorry about your coat, I know how much it means..."

A small cry escaped him at her words and before she could finish he covered her mouth with his own. He tried for gentle and chaste, but soon Josephine opened her mouth to him and he couldn't help but thrust his tongue between her lips. Their tongues dueled passionately for a moment, before Mal felt her try and fail to lift her head so that he could gain better access. He pulled away from her mouth and trailed feverish kisses over her jaw line, cheeks and forehead, before pulling back altogether.

He settled instead on grasping her hand loosely in his own as he stared down at her, the smile finally gone from his face and replaced with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry too..."

Her eyes widened a bit as she gazed up at him. "Why are you sorry?"

"For not protecting you... for letting him take you," Mal whispered softly.

"It's not your job to protect me and it certainly isn't your fault."

He stared down at her for a long moment before he whispered again, almost inaudibly. "Yes it is."

Josephine used his grip on her hand to pull him back down to her, his head resting lightly on her chest, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his back. If it weren't for the spot of wetness she began to feel on her chest, she never would have known when he began to cry, and she rubbed slow circles over his back as she puller him closer to her.

"See... crazy," she sighed tenderly.

* * *

As the days passed, Serenity flew closer and closer to the training house, and Mal found himself spending most of his time in the infirmary. That is until Josephine, and not Simon which Mal found highly amusing, kicked him out. She assured him that there simply had to be much more useful things for him to do and she teased him about letting Zoe do all the work.

Her leg had begun to heal more rapidly than the Doctor had foreseen, and Efram surprised them all when he produced a cane for Jo to use. Still, it wasn't until right before they landed that Simon let her leave the infirmary at all and she gratefully used the cane to help support her on her way out of the small white room.

Kaylee had told her where they were headed on one of the mechanic's many visits and Josephine was surprised to find that she was eager to get a look at the companion Kaylee had told her about.

River landed easily in the valley of the mountains and Serenity's crew and guests stood in front of the cargo bay doors, waiting for them to open. Glancing to her right, Jo saw that Kaylee and Jayne's faces were both shiny with excitement, though she suspected for different reasons. She turned to her left, anxious to see what she would find on Mal's face, but it was a mask of nonchalance, though he did spare her a small smile when he caught her looking at him.

The doors opened and the ramp lowered with a mechanical whir and Josephine couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips. She had thought Sydney was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the magnificent snow-capped mountains and pure blue sky that now greeted her. And nestled in between two of the mountains was the most lavish, elegant building she had every seen. She could tell they were still some ways away from it, and she had the brief thought that if it appeared this large from far away it must be colossal up close. The vibrant colors of the building swam before her eyes, distracting her from the party that had been fast approaching.

"Mal."

A cultivated and confident voice brought her back to the here and now and Josephine found herself staring, open mouthed, into the face of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Inara..."


	22. Chapter 22

"Mal."

"Inara."

Josephine let her gaze drift from the stunning woman before her to Mal as an awkward silence fell over the others. The Captain's jaw was set in a tight line and if Kaylee hadn't told her about his past relationship with this women she would have thought he was bracing himself for a fight. His eyes weren't cold, but wary as he regarded her.

Jo, though she didn't know the Companion, thought she saw the same wariness in Inara's rigid posture. "They hurt each other," Kaylee had said. Somehow Josephine found these words unfit for the distant and restrained reunion before her.

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly as Jayne surprised them all by stepping forward without warning and throwing his arms around the Companion.

Inara's eyes widened in shock at the mercenary's unusual display of affection and she stood there stiffly for a moment before returning his embrace. She patted his back absently and smiled as he pulled away, an embarrassed grin across his face.

"It's good to see you Jayne."

Jayne nodded simply but was pushed out of the way when he tried to speak as Kaylee lunged at the Companion. Inara braced herself and managed to stay upright as she returned the mechanic's enthusiastic embrace.

"Oh 'Nara... I've missed you." Kaylee's voice was thick with the beginning of tears and Inara pressed her lips to the shorter woman's forehead gently before speaking.

"Shhh mei mei... we've plenty of time to catch up." Kaylee continued to cling to Inara until Simon stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on Kaylee, if you hold her any tighter you're going to break something and I'd hate to perform an operation this early in the visit." He increased the pressure on the mechanic's shoulders and separated her from Inara gently before turning to face her again.

Leaning his head towards her, Simon placed a chaste kiss on the Companion's cheek. "It's nice to see you again Inara."

Out of the corner of her eye, Josephine thought she saw Mal's fist clench slightly. He looked down at his hand in alarm a moment later, as though it had acted of its own accord and surprised him.

"You too Simon."

Josephine watched silently as Zoe and River took turns greeting their old friend. Her eyes traveled up to Mal's face as Zoe and Inara exchanged pleasantries. His expression had changed and she could tell he was doing his best to appear collected, but as hard as he was trying he couldn't keep the contentment from his eyes.

"I hope it's not for my benefit," Jo whispered next to the Captain.

He turned to her questioningly. "Shenme?"

"That you're trying not to look happy."

Mal dipped his head down, closing his eyes briefly and allowing a small smile to grace his features. "I know Kaylee's told you some... things," he began, keeping his voice as quiet as he could. "I don't want you getting the wrong idea. Its just..." his voice trailed off, unsure how to express himself. He settled on gesturing towards the people next to him.

"You don't have to hide anything. I know you're diverted just seeing how happy they are." Josephine nodded in Inara's direction. "Having her back is almost like having them all back... when you were a family. I get it... it's attractive."

The Captain stared down into her smiling face thoughtfully for a moment before leaning in and capturing her lips in an innocent but hurried kiss.

"You must be Josephine."

They pulled apart suddenly, both of them surprised to have the elegant voice now addressing Jo.

"And you're Inara." Jo turned to face the woman, searching her eyes for any sign that she should be defensive, but was pleased to find only curiosity there. She tightened her grip on the cane in her left hand and leaned forward, her right had extended towards Inara.

The Companion only hesitated a moment before grasping Josephine's outstretched hand and smiling warmly.

"I've heard a lot about you," Jo said, watching as Inara's eyes widened in surprise. "Pleased to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Inara spoke quickly, letting her hand drop. She looked behind Josephine suddenly. "And these must be our guests. Hello." She waited patiently for one of the women to speak to her, ignoring their suspicious eyes.

"They don't say much," Mal said, speaking to Inara for the first time since their greeting.

"Or anything at all," Jayne muttered under his breath, his comment receiving a quick glare from the Captain.

"Let me speak for them." Efram hobbled forward to face the Companion. "I'm Efram. And let me be the first to thank you ma'am."

Inara stared down into his earnest face and simple nodded before turning back to the others. "Shall we?"

For the first time since they landed, Josephine became aware of their surroundings again and realized that Inara wasn't the only one to come and greet them. A small group of bare-chested young men in brightly colored trousers stood behind Inara, a few well dressed, older women among them, who all seemed quite content to let Inara do the talking.

The Companion led them to the side, where several ornate, horse-drawn carriages were located and indicated that everyone should choose one.

Mal helped Josephine up into one of the carriages in the front and was surprised when Inara climbed in gracefully and sat across from them. She smiled at them sweetly for a moment but didn't speak as one of the bare-chested men climbed in behind the horses and took the reigns in his hand, sending the animals into a slow trot. The cart glided smoothly over the small hills of the valley and Josephine ignored the others silence as she watched the training house grow larger. They had been traveling under the lush branches of the tall trees that lay in the valley but as they grew closer to their destination they left the shade behind and the rich orange hue of the sun beat down around them. Jo gasped suddenly at the new sensation and watched the way the light only enhanced their dazzling surroundings.

She turned to find Inara smiling serenely at her. "It's beautiful," Jo admitted slightly embarrassed.

"It is," Inara agreed. "And we have much to see and do here. How long were you planing to stay?"

Josephine had the sneaking suspicion that her question was for Mal and she turned to him, waiting for his answer.

The Captain regarded the women for a moment before answering. "Not long. Best to keep moving lest unwanted people catch up to you."

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that," Inara spoke quietly, her eyes betraying her slight elation.

Mal and Josephine looked at her skeptically, waiting for her to continue.

"It's been taking care of."

"What's been taken care of?"

Inara turned to Josephine. "No one is looking for you, not anymore," she said kindly before shifting her gaze to Mal. "And because they're not looking for her, they aren't looking for you either... unless you've been up to your usual business, then by all means, please be looking over your shoulder."

"How is this possible?"

Josephine waited for Inara to answer Mal's question and was entranced that this woman could turn a simple shrug into something graceful. "The Guild," Inara said simply, as though it explained everything.

Mal and Jo stared at her, mouth's open in surprise. "We have our ways," the Companion added.

"So..." Mal began but was cut off quickly by Inara.

"No law enforcement from Persephone, no Feds. You've plenty of time to take your ease here."

The Captain looked as though he wanted to believe her but was having difficulty actually wrapping his head around the thought. They'd been running from Rawley's men and the Feds for months now, it just seemed impossible that it could be that easy.

The rest of their journey was spent in silence, until finally the carriages stopped in front of the open doors of the training house. Mal eased himself out quickly, holding up a hand to assist Josephine. Inara regarded the Captain with wide eyes as he turned back around after helping Jo and held his hand out to her as well. She stared at his hand as though it were something she'd never seen before and just as he was about to pull it away she grasped it tentatively and allowed him to aid her.

"Thank you," she muttered briefly as she released his hand.

Josephine watched as the bare-chested men drove the carriages around the side of the building and Inara stepped in front of her. "Where are they going?" She motioned towards the departing carts with her right hand.

"To the stables," Inara answered, smiling at her.

"Stables?" Mal stepped up next to Josephine quickly and she almost laughed out loud as the excitement played across his face.

"Yes stables," Inara repeated. She smiled at Josephine again before turning back to Mal. "You're more than welcome to inspect them during your visit."

Mal grinned at Josephine as they followed Inara and the others up the steps. Her leg made her move slowly and the cane was little help on the steps. Mal hovered near her, ready to catch her if she fell, and she knew if she were to ask him to carry her he would. Josephine preferred to make her way slowly and by the time she reached the doors everyone else was already inside.

The rest of Serenity's crew were staring open-mouthed at the vast ceiling of the foyer, but Josephine found her eyes falling on an arched door way to the far left of the room. An attractive older woman was talking to Inara as Efram and the other women disappeared through the doorway.

"Where are they going?" Jo didn't realize how loudly she had spoken until she found every person's eyes on her. She moved quicker than she thought possible with the cane until she was next to Inara. "Where are they taking them?"

The Companion regarded her silently for a moment before turning her eyes to Mal in question.

The Captain simply shrugged as he stepped closer to them. "She asked you a question."

Inara managed to only look slightly annoyed as she turned back to Josephine.

"Kaylee told me they didn't want to be separated and we don't have any rooms large enough for eight grown women. I had to convert a classroom for them." She paused a moment, glancing at the women and old man. "I was also under the impression that they weren't particularly social and would prefer to take dinner in their room." She glanced down at Josephine again. "Unless of course you think otherwise."

Jo could feel the familiar warmth as her cheeks darkened against her will. "No... I'm sure you're right... I just saw..."

Inara reached a perfectly manicured hand out and placed it gently on Josephine's shoulder. "You don't have to worry, we're going to take good care of them."

Jo nodded and Inara let her hand fall from her shoulder. "I'm sure you're all hungry, so I'll show everyone where they'll be sleeping and let you get cleaned up before dinner. Follow me."

Mal and Josephine brought up the rear as the others were shown to their rooms and Mal managed to scoff only mildly when Simon and Kaylee were led to the same room. The others were shown to their respective rooms until only the Captain and Jo were left. Inara stopped in front of a large wooden door that had been painted a deep crimson color.

"And here we are. Dinner is in fifteen minutes, I'll send someone up to show you the way." She turned to go quickly but was stopped as Jo called out to her.

"Inara... thank you, for everything."

The Companion smiled and nodded as she turned and continued back down the hallway. Jo watched her go, slightly surprised that Inara had known they would be sharing a room.

Mal grasped the door knob and pulled it open, faking a low bow as he ushered Josephine into the room.

She gasped involuntarily as her eyes roamed over the large room before her. The entire room was done in deep shades of red, right down to the plush carpeting under their feet, but somehow, as if by magic, nothing in the room seemed to clash. The bed was large enough for several people and very inviting as it sat in the back of the room. Or at least she assumed there was a bed underneath the multitude of plush burgundy pillows.

Josephine gasped again, but for highly different reasons, as she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist and lift her. The cane fell to the floor, the clatter muffled by the carpet as Mal turned them, pressing her against the now closed red door.

His mouth was on hers in an instant, seeking an entry that she readily gave. Josephine moaned into his mouth as his hands caressed her back, pulling her closer to him and pressing her against his arousal. She ground her hips against his as she locked her hands behind his neck. Mal broke the kiss and cried out at the sudden friction, dragging his lips up her face and to her ear.

"How much time did she say we have?"

"Fifteen minutes," Josephine whispered lowly, "and that was about five minutes ago."

Mal groaned into her ear, his breath making her squirm and arch her back, pressing her hips into him further still. "Not enough time."

"No."

"We should stop."

"Yes."

She heard the words and they made perfect sense, but somehow her hands had found their way to his shirt and were already working the buttons. Mal dropped his head to her throat, attaching his mouth to the rapid pulse point he found there.

Josephine finished with the last button and slipped her hands inside his shirt, splaying her fingers across his rib cage and pressing lightly. Mal's tongue darted out suddenly against her neck and Josephine's hands convulsed and moved down to hastily unbuckle his belt.

"I thought we didn't have time for that," Mal whispered huskily against her neck.

"I want to feel you." Her voice had grown deep and Mal let out a low growl as his hands moved to her waist and began fumbling with the fasten on her pants. Josephine was pulling the belt quickly out of each loop as Mal struggled with her buttons. He cried out in frustration suddenly as he brought his head up to face her again, startling Jo and giving her pause.

"What's wrong?"

"This would be a mite easier if you'd chosen a skirt today."

She smiled and leaned forward to catch his lips in a lingering kiss. "It won't happen again," she said softly as she pulled back. "Let me help you." She moved her hands to cover his and stared into his eyes as she guided his fingers and easily released the button. She let him take over and begin pushing the fabric off her hips as she slid her own hand down his stomach and into his pants, grasping his hard member in her palm.

Mal's actions halted suddenly and he rested his forehead against hers, forcing a ragged breath into his lungs. He brought his mouth back to hers, hard and rough this time as though he were trying to force himself into her.

A loud knock sounded just behind them abruptly, making them both jump. Josephine's head banged sharply against the door and Mal glared at the offending piece of wood as though it were to blame.

"What do you want?" The Captain's voice was loud and angry and Josephine could almost hear the person who had knocked pause cautiously before answering.

"Dinner is served in the main dining room. I'm to show you the way," their interrupter answered meekly.

Mal sighed deeply and rested his forehead against Josephine's again. "Just a minute," he called back through the door.

Pulling her hand from his pants, Josephine wrapped them around his waist instead and stared up at his stubborn face. "We have to go," she prompted after a few minutes.

"Yeah... but I don't have to like it."


	23. Chapter 23

Josephine and Mal followed the manservant reluctantly, their footsteps echoing loudly through the empty corridor. Their interrupter kept his distance, staying out of arm's reach, as though he could feel the Captain's glare on his back.

Jo managed to stifle her laughter as she snuck a quick glance at Mal's sour expression. He had surprised her by offering his arm awkwardly as they left the room. The gesture was kind, but Josephine suspected that it was made only because he thought that here, in the grandeur of the Training House, it was expected. But she knew it to be completely unnecessary. All the same, she had accepted and now walked next to him, her right arm intertwined with his own. Her other hand held the cane that Efram had presented her and she used it now to ease the pressure on her leg. Jo managed to walk with only a slight limp now and she looked favorably towards that day when she would no longer need the dark mahogany stick.

The manservant turned down one of the many passages off of the large hallway and stopped near a pair of large doors. He stood ramrod straight, tilting his chin up slightly and looking slightly towards Mal's left.

"The main dining room," he proclaimed loudly.

Mal turned his head, glancing behind him quickly. He refused to believe this performance was meant for Josephine and himself, but there wasn't anyone else in the hallway. He looked down at Josephine who shrugged in response and reached forward to open the door. The servant grasped the handle before her, indignation crossing his face briefly as though she should have known better, and pulled it open. He tilted his head down slightly as though he were staring at the floor and Jo tugged gently on Mal's arm as he stared openmouthed.

"Come on," she whispered, unable to keep from smiling as she led him through the entrance. The door closed with a soft thud behind them and Josephine thought she could hear the servant mumbling under his breath as he went back to his duties.

"How bad is it when the help considers you unrefined?"

The Captain glanced down at her, happy to see that she wasn't seriously considering it. "That ain't refined darlin'," Mal said, pointing behind him. "That's a highfalutin little twerp with a stick the size of a shotgun barrel shoved way up his..."

"Mal... Josephine. Won't you join us?" Inara's pleasant voice floated over to them from a large table in the center of the room, effectively cutting Mal off and getting their attention.

The table was large, a ten-seater at least, and like everything else at the training house it was lavish.

Everyone else was already seated as well as a few attractive older women whom Josephine assumed were teachers like Inara. Two seats had been left open for the late arrivals and Mal stopped just short of the table when he realized they weren't together. He stood for a moment, contemplating asking the others to move when Josephine squeezed his hand gently and went to sit in the empty seat next to Inara. Mal stared at Jo and Inara, worrying over the prospect of the two of them so close together, before taking the other empty seat next to Zoe.

As if someone had magically announced that the last guests had arrived, dinner began to be served and Josephine felt her stomach rumble at the site of the soup placed before her. Mal had managed to distract her enough to forget that it had been quite awhile since her last meal and the others seemed to agree as they hungrily dived in. Jayne managed to abandon any sense of decorum as he gave up on the small spoon he'd been given and instead raised the bowl itself to his lips.

As soon as they had finished the soup the bowls were removed and replaced with the main course, a steaming plate of chicken, garnished with fresh vegetables and Josephine thought her heart would skip at the sight. This meal was along way from the protein bars and processed foods of Serenity.

Inara choose this moment to initiate the polite dinner conversation that seemed necessary in sophisticated society.

"How did everyone find their rooms?" She had addressed the group in general, but it was Kaylee who answered her.

"Oh 'Nara, it's lovely! I never seen anything so beautiful."

Inara smiled at the young mechanic, but it faltered at Jayne's next comment.

"What in the diyu does anybody need so many gorram pillows for? Ain't they all gonna wind up on the floor anyway?"

Mal buried his face in his napkin, effectively hiding his smile but unable to hide the snort that accompanied it.

Inara frowned at them both and turned to Josephine. "And how do you like it here?"

The Captain turned his attention to Jo as well, interested to hear what her response would be. She paused for a moment, as though seriously considering her choice of words.

"It's beautiful here," Jo began, "you've been too generous already." She turned to look at Mal, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I'll have to be very careful and take it all in small doses, I imagine it's easy to get used to."

Mal frowned slightly at her smiling face and stabbed a tomato with the pointy end of the chopsticks he'd been given along with his other utensils.

Thinking it best not to tease the Captain too much, Josephine turned her attention back to the companion next to her.

"How are the other women... and Efram?"

Inara took a quick sip of her wine, swallowing hastily to answer her. "They're being well taken care of I assure you."

"When can I see them?"

The companion couldn't hide her shock and surprise at Josephine's question. "You're free to go anywhere here that you'd like, as are they, and can see them any time. If you'd like, when we're all through here, I can take you there myself."

"I'd like that."

They finished their dinner in relative silence and as dessert was served everyone seemed to break off into their own conversations. Kaylee and Simon whispered quietly to each other and Jayne turned his attention to the other companions at the table. Even Zoe and River found something to talk about as Mal turned his attention once again to Josephine and Inara across the table. He was none to happy to see them speaking quietly, their heads inclined gently in the others direction. He strained his ears to hear what they were talking about but Kaylee and Jayne's increasing drunken laughter managed to stifle it.

Without warning, both women stood up and Mal immediately rose to his own feet, the whiskey he'd been nursing all evening still grasped loosely in his hand.

Josephine smiled at him warmly. "I'll only be a moment. Take your time and I'll meet you in the room."

Mal nodded and sat back down quietly. He managed to only look slightly dejected as he watched Inara lead Jo out of the room. His eyes roamed silently over the rest of his crew. He glanced at Kaylee and Simon, who's actions were quickly turning inappropriate, briefly and thought about telling them to knock it off before deciding to let them be. Mal wasn't at all surprised to find Jayne leering and laughing with the remaining companions but he was surprised to find that they seemed to have taken a liking to the large mercenary. Even River had gotten up and was now swaying to some music only she could hear on the far side of the room, a dreamy expression on her face.

The Captain turned back to the drink in his hand and stared at the amber liquid as it quietly sloshed about the glass.

Zoe nudged him in the side suddenly. "You thinkin'?"

Grunting in response, Mal continued to stare down and raised the glass to his lips to finish it off.

"I wouldn't worry much..." Zoe continued as though he'd answered her. "Probably just girl talk."

Mal's eyes widened and the glass slipped slightly in his hand, forcing the liquid down his throat faster than he would have liked.

The first mate smiled and raised her hand to Mal's back, patting gently as the coughing fit overtook him.

* * *

Inara led Josephine down a large hallway graced with ornate paintings and wall coverings, the companions heels clattering loudly and mingling with the soft thump of Jo's cane.

"Is it always this quiet?"

"Oh Buddha no," Inara responded. "You can't think normally, with hundred of girls running around all day." She paused and shook her head. "Curfew's started, they're in the dormitories. I'd like to think they're studying or sleeping... but I seriously doubt it."

Jo glanced quickly at the beautiful woman next to her, Inara's small smile betraying her fondness for her charges.

They came to a stop at the end of the hallway and Inara opened a small door, ushering Jo inside before her.

She could see that the large room's original purpose was that of a classroom, but the desks and chairs had been replaced by eight comfortable looking beds. Inara had even tried to hide the stark blankness of the walls with some more elegant wall coverings that greatly resembled the ones Jo had just seen in the hallway.

The makeshift dormitory was dimly lit and Josephine could make out the huddled form of four of the women as they lay under their blankets. The other four, including Mira, sat on the floor in the corner near a small lamp. The older woman that had met them at Serenity with Inara sat with them, speaking quietly.

"That's Ivani." Inara pointed in the direction of the older woman, her voice low so as not to disturb them. "Sort of our resident therapist. She's had... experiences similar to your friends." She paused thoughtfully. "But it's not my story to tell. She'll be staying nearby should they need her. They'll also have daily sessions with her as well as some of the doctor's here."

"Some? You've more than one?"

"With hundreds of clumsy teenage girls? Of course."

Jo nodded in agreement, her eyes scanning over the room again. "Where's Efram?"

Inara pointed to the other side of the room. "Through that door. He has his own room of course."

Jo nodded again, her eyes falling on Mira, the youngest of them all. She sat with the other girls in the soft orange glow of the lamp but she really didn't seem to be listening. Instead she stared at the wall behind Ivani, as though something incredibly interesting were taking place there.

Inara placed a warm hand on Josephine's shoulder, startling the younger woman slightly, and motioned for Jo to follow her out of the room.

The companion shut the door softly behind her and they stood quietly outside of it for a moment.

"She'll come around... she just needs time."

Jo began walking back down the hallway, trusting that Inara would follow. "I hope you're right Inara. Sometimes I don't think any of them will be fine."

"You seem to be doing alright."

"It's... different somehow. I've always been the strongest, not that that's saying much but..." she trailed off suddenly as though unsure of how to continue. "It's almost like I've had an unfair advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"Ending up on Serenity was the best thing that ever happened to me. It gave me friends and..."

"And Mal."

"And Mal," Josephine agreed, fearing the uncomfortable silence that was bound to follow. Needless to say, she was surprised when it did no such thing.

"Of course he'd be good for you." Inara said matter-of-factly as she turned her head in Jo's direction. "You look surprised that I'd mention him. I know if Mal didn't tell you about us that Kaylee must have and you don't need to worry... what's done is done."

Jo simply nodded and Inara, sensing her discomfort, changed the subject quickly. "We'll need your help with the women. They don't trust us, not that I blame them of course. If I'd been through what they have... what you have... I wouldn't trust us either."

Inara stopped in front of the red door that led to Jo and Mal's room and turned to Josephine. "They trust you though... you can help them to trust us."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will," Inara smiled at the younger woman and Jo thought she could see a tiredness behind the companions eyes. "Well good night then."

"Good night, and thank you again... for everything." Jo stood a moment outside the door and watched Inara walk quickly back down the hallway and disappear into one of the many corridors.

She sighed deeply, mulling over the difficulty of the task she had known would be given her, before reaching out for the doorknob. Before her hand connected with the smooth wood however, the door opened revealing an anxious looking Captain. He'd untucked his shirt and his suspenders hung loosely at his sides. Josephine smiled as she stepped around him, ignoring his fidgety manner.

"So how are they?" Mal shut and locked the door behind her before he turned to lean against it, crossing his arms over his chest.

She turned to face him, still smiling. "They're fine. Now why don't you ask what you really wanted to."

Mal managed to look only slightly embarrassed but refused to back down as he took one step away from the door. "What were you and Inara talking' about at dinner?"

"Oh you know... just comparing notes."

The Captain looked so shocked to have his suspicions so blatantly confirmed that Josephine couldn't hold back her laughter at the sight of him. Mal recovered quickly, as soon as he realized she was trifling with him, and stepped towards her, a false menace crossing his face.

"Are you teasing me?"

Jo's smile widened and she stepped back, trying to stay out of his reach, but she moved too slowly with the cane and he reached out suddenly, grasping her arms gently. He turned them around and began maneuvering her backwards towards the door again.

"I don't like being teased," Mal said, his voice husky, causing something deep within Josephine to stir.

She jumped suddenly as her back came into contact with the wood of the door and Mal pressed her against it firmly before locking his eyes with hers and closing the gap between them.

"What are you doing?" Jo's voice came out in a whisper as her breathing began to speed up.

"Picking up where we left off," Mal said quietly as he tilted her head to the side and began kissing her neck.

Josephine shivered at the contact. "But the bed's over there."

"So naive," Mal whispered against her throat, one hand sliding around her and resting at the small of her back. "Do you really think we would have made it to the bed?"

Josephine moaned as his warm breathe caressed the soft skin of her throat and quickly raised her own hand to his hair. As if being hurried by some unseen force, Mal captured her mouth in a searing kiss and hastily slipped his tongue between her waiting lips.

Jo let the cane fall to the floor as her hands flew to the buttons of his shirt and quickly rid him of it, sliding the thin material over his shoulders. Mal continued to caress her mouth with his tongue but removed his hands from her back and pulled the sleeves off, letting the shirt fall to the floor behind him, before gripping her hips roughly and pulling her flush against him.

She moaned into his mouth at the sudden contact and placed her hands on his bare chest, sliding them over his nipples slowly before coming to rest at the edge of his pants.

He'd already removed his belt earlier and Josephine dipped her fingers below the waistband.

Mal pulled back suddenly and placed his hands over her own. "Wait."

She looked at him questioningly as he pulled her hands off of him and placed them by her side.

He grasped the hem of her shirt loosely in his hand and she instinctively raised her arms as he pulled it up and over her head. He lowered his head to her bare torso and placed a chaste kiss on the scar tissue above her left breast before moving down and pulling the flesh into his mouth.

She cried out and moved her hands back to his chest, desperate for the feel of his skin under her hands.

His hands dropped blindly to the fasten of her pants as his tongue laved her nipple and he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her pants and undergarment as he tugged them both down her legs. Mal's head moved down as his body sunk to the ground, taking the time to pull his tongue across the jagged scar on her stomach which made her writhe against him. Now kneeling on the floor, Mal pulled the last of her clothes down to her ankles and she stepped out of them, kicking them softly to the side with her uninjured leg.

He knelt before her, his large hands resting loosely against the bare flesh of her thighs, and let his eyes roam upward over her exposed body before meeting her eyes.

She stared back down at him, awkwardness and unease flittering across her face at his new position.

"You're so gorram beautiful," he said earnestly, trying to force that apprehension from her eyes. "Trust me."

Jo gave him a small nod and he ran his hand up the back of her injured leg, lifting as he went and placing it gently over his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she finally realized what he meant to do but all thought was abandoned as he turned his head and kissed up the flesh of her inner thigh, working closer and closer towards her center.

Her eyes grow heavy as she watches him and closed completely, her head falling back against the door, when he reached his goal. Mal slowly drew his tongue up across her core, his nose rubbing against her tiny nub and sparking something deep within her. He continued moving upward, until he could circle her clit with his tongue before sucking it gently into his mouth and Josephine's mouth fell open as her breathe fell out of her in small gasps. Her hips thrust closer to his face of their own accord and he brought his fingers up to stroke at her folds before delving into her.

She pushed against them and Mal pulled them back only to thrust again and again. He released her tiny nub and lapped at it with the tip of his tongue in rhythm with his thrusting fingers until she began writhing under his ministrations, unable to restrain the loud moans issuing from deep within her throat.

Mal felt her begin to tighten around his fingers and pumped them harder, biting down gently on her clit.

Her climax hit her unexpectedly and she cried out, dropping her hands to tangle in Mal's hair as he continued to thrust slowly, helping her ride out the pleasure as she began to come down.

When her breathing slowed, only a slight tremor running through her body, he pulled his fingers and head away from her and gently sat her leg back on the ground before looking up at her.

Her skin was flushed and her eyes closed as she rested her head against the door, breathing slowly. She could sense him looking at her and opened her eyes halfway to glance down at him. "Mal..."

"Hmm?"

"Come here."

Rising to his feet swiftly, Mal wasted no time in capturing her mouth again as Jo placed her hands on his back, pressing him closer to her. She cried out suddenly, feeling his hard member pressed firmly against her stomach and as though an invisible switch had been thrown inside her she grew hungry for him again.

Hastily she undid his pants and pulled them down halfway, and this time he did not stop her but helped her. He paused a moment and trailed wet kisses over her collar bone making her growl slightly in frustration.

"Mal... inside of me please...," she panted into his ear.

In one swift motion Mal wrapped his arms around her backside, pulling her up and over him as her own legs wrapped around his waist. He slid into her slowly, resting his head on her breast as he gently forced his way in.

Jo's head fell back against the door again, relishing the deliciously full feeling before he began to move slowly within her. Her eyes closed and she rested the palms of her hands against his shoulders as she rose and fell against him, her back sliding over the door. It felt wonderful but she wanted to feel him pulse inside of her, feel his warmth gushing into her, and she knew he was holding back.

She lowered her mouth to his ear. "You won't hurt me... harder Mal."

He growled low in his throat as her tongue darted out against his ear and began thrusting deeply, pressing her roughly against the door.

Jo moaned loudly and began pushing back against him. "Yes xin gan, harder!" Her voice had grown loud, almost a scream, and in a brief moment of clarity she hoped no one was passing by their door. But it was soon forgotten as he shoved himself into her, harder than she had thought possible, and she shrieked at the sudden pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her whole body began to shake violently as he continued to plunge into her, her back thumping loudly against the door, until Mal cried out and thrust twice more before resting his head on her shoulder, his body convulsing desperately.

"Bao bei," Mal whispered when he had regained control of his body and placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder blade. He slid them down the door and laid back, pulling her over him as their chests continued to rise and fall rapidly.

"Wode ma," Josephine whispered softly as she nuzzled her head into his chest. "I hope you don't mind sleeping here cause I don't think my legs will work right now."

Mal smiled and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll carry you."


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys... been awhile, I know, and I'm sorry for the delay. This is a short little chapter that will hopefully serve two purposes:

1. Help the story get to where it needs to get, and

2. Get me back in the swing of things.

Let's hope it works...

* * *

Josephine's footsteps echoed loudly as she hurried down one of the Training Houses many corridors, the cane long since forgotten. At Inara's suggestion, the young woman had joined Rawley's other wives in their sessions with Ivani, though Jo saw little need in her being there. But Inara, if anything, was persistent, and had finally asked her to go, if only to support the other women. Josephine had found no way to argue this and had agreed. Today had begun the third week of daily meetings and it appeared to be no different than the previous ones. Josephine was late... again. But it never seemed to be her fault... at least not entirely. 

Her left hand flew to her lips, as though if she pressed hard enough she could still feel Mal's on her own. Shaking her head and quickening her pace, Jo tried to force those thoughts from her mind, or surely she would turn on her heels and head back to their shared room to finish what had almost been started. It seemed that every time she made to leave Mal was there blocking the door, a mischievous glint in his eyes... or her favorite, surprising her by coming up silently from behind as she went to open the door and placing his hands roughly on her waist. She always cried out in shock as he pulled her back against him, attacking her neck with his mouth, and the door and any reason to leave was quickly forgotten. It was as though he had made a game out of seeing how late he could make her. Perhaps, Jo thought suddenly, he'll believe he's won his game if he gets me to miss one of them entirely. Today she had just barely managed to force herself to pull away from his embrace and seriously believed she had been only moments away from conceding him victory. Josephine had wished him well in his ride with Zoe and Mal had frowned and grumbled that she should come riding too as she left the room.

For once, Jo was actually relieved to not be going riding with Mal. The Captain had gone riding with Zoe or Jayne almost every single day since their arrival and once Josephine's leg had healed she had been asked to go as well. But Mal liked to ride for hours at a time and though she was not unaccustomed to riding a horse, Jo found the constant jolting and strain on her legs to be too much after a time. Though she would greatly miss their... excursions... in the soft hay of the stables afterwards.

She smiled to herself softly as she rounded a corner, almost running head on into one of the older students in her hurry.

"Oh! Excuse me." Josephine stepped to the side just in time and hurried past the girl, ignoring her questioning glance. She skidded to a halt outside the plain door that led into the classroom turned dormitory and paused to catch her breath before reaching quietly for the knob. Pressing her ear gently against the door, she could hear the muffled voices from within and knew they had started with out her again.

She sighed and pulled the door open quickly, knowing that every head, save one, would be turned her way. Josephine managed to catch Ivani's disapproving stare before averting her gaze to the floor and moved towards her usual space in the back with Mira. The silent young woman reached a hand out to Josephine as she approached and pulled her down to sit cross-legged next to her, tucking her small hand into the crook of the older woman's arm. It was the only sign of acknowledgment Mira had given since their arrival at the Training House but it was enough to entice Jo back to the sessions day after day. If there was even the smallest chance that Jo could help Mira come out of herself she would do it. River seemed to be the only one to ever get through to Mira and Josephine made a note to seek out the young pilot later that day, if she could find her that is. She'd barely seen the others accept at meals and sometimes River neglected to even show up for those.

Jo turned her attention back to Ivani, who had continued talking upon her arrival.

"You see, what happened isn't your fault. You must not blame yourselves."

Josephine turned towards the wall, trying to hide the inevitable eye roll that seemed to accompany anything Ivani said. Of course I don't blame myself, she thought, I blame Rawley. Josephine had done her best to avoid thinking of her late husband as much as possible but as though triggered by her thoughts he was suddenly all she could see. The older woman's voice faded into the background as the odious man's image floated before her eyes. He wore his familiar grin that meant he was about to do something nefarious and Josephine's chest tightened as panic gripped her. She compelled her eyes to close, trying to block out his face, but he drifted against the blackness of her eyelids, still smiling. The fear overwhelmed her for a moment and she was lost as to what to do. He isn't here, she reassured herself silently. You killed him. That was it. Suddenly the image of his laughing face changed to one of surprise as bullet after bullet pierced his chest and blood blossomed across his shirt. Mal's gun, Mal's bullets... I killed him. The picture flashed yet again and this time Rawley was on the floor, eyes open in an unblinking stare.

Josephine's own eyes opened as sound rushed back into her ears with a small popping noise. She was fairly certain she'd made no noise or movement and was grateful to see Ivani had continued to speak softly to the other wives. She could feel eyes on her however and turned her head quickly to the side, her mouth falling open in surprise.

Mira had turned her head from it's usual position staring at the wall and now had her gaze fixed sharply on Jo's, an unreadable expression hidden behind her eyes.

"Mira..."? Jo's voice trailed off, unable to form the question she was itching to ask.

"Josephine? Do you wish to contribute something?"

Jo whipped her head around suddenly at Ivani's words to find everyone staring back at her.

"No... no ma'am." This answer seemed to appease the older woman and she directed her attention back to the others after a moment, allowing Jo to turn back to Mira. But the young girl's eyes were once again fixed on the wall and she had pulled her arm out of Josephine's, all evidence of her previous attentions wiped from her face. Jo was sure that if she asked Mira if she had felt what she had felt, seen what she had seen, she would get no response now.

* * *

Josephine had left Mira with the others as the session ended and walked slowly back to her room. She'd tried to get the young women's attention several times as the hour progressed, but the only thing she had to show for it was a growing weariness and headache that had set in as the nightmare had left her. 

Was it a nightmare? I was awake when it happened, she thought suddenly as the door to her and the Captain's room appeared in front of her. Jo rubbed her forehead gently and slipped into the soothing darkness of the room, making her way easily to the large bed. She turned on the small lamp next to it, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. The room had been cleaned and the bed had been made in her absence. Not by Mal of course, of that she was certain. Though she had yet to see anything of this phantom cleaning service.

She absently wondered how long Mal had been riding before slipping off her shoes and shoving most of the pillows off the bed. She laid down, fully clothed, above the covers and tried to force herself to remember the exact expression in Mira's eyes, but it was no use. Frustrated, she turned on her side and drew the nearest pillow towards her, burying her face in it's softness. Had it meant something, had Mira felt something? Josephine didn't know what to think but she was more determined than ever to find River later that day. The questions that had been floating painfully through her head began to fade slowly as exhaustion over took her and finally allowed her to drift into sleep.

* * *

Josephine felt herself shift into that corner of the mind between fast asleep and truly awake at the sound of the door opening and closing briefly. A few seconds later the bed dipped slightly and warm hands slid around her. 

"Mal," she whispered groggily and allowed herself to be pulled back against his chest.

"Yes darlin'." The Captain leaned down and placed a chaste kiss where her neck met her shoulder blade as Jo let out a small sigh at the contact. She began to shift and Mal relaxed his arms so that she could turn on her other side to face him.

His skin seemed tanner from being in the sun and his short hair was tangled and windblown from riding at breakneck speeds. As though to make sure she weren't still asleep, Josephine placed a hand tentatively on his cheek and smiled when she felt his skin, soft and warm, under her palm.

"Hello."

Returning her smile, the Captain leaned forward and captured her mouth in a soft, lingering kiss. After a moment, he pulled away from her slowly and, sighing slightly, rolled onto his back. Josephine slid her hand over the material of his shirt and pressed herself against his side, resting her head to the right of his heart. The distinct odor of sweat and horses filled her nostrils but underneath was a smell that was purely Mal and she pressed herself closer, inhaling deeply as though searching for more of his scent.

Mal brought his hand to her back and began to rub small circles through the thin material of her shirt.

"How was your ride?"

"Fine," he answered plainly and paused a moment before suddenly bursting out in laughter.

The sudden movement startled Jo and she raised her head to look down at him. "What is it?"

Mal was grinning and his eyes were shining with amusement as he answered her. "It's just... Jayne decided to come..."

"And?"

"And the fella that runs the stable got himself a new colt. Jayne thought he'd impress the women 'round here by breakin' it in for him."

She had a feeling she knew where this story was going and began to return Mal's grin. "And were they impressed?"

Mal's smile grew wider as he shook his head. "I don't think so... not unless they're impressed by a man landing on his butt every five minutes."

"I can't believe I missed it!"

"Next time," Mal responded. "But speakin' of missing it, how was your little head shrinking session?" He couldn't manage to keep the sarcasm and slight haughtiness from his voice.

Her smile faltered and she hesitated just enough for Mal to notice. His own grin left his face as he looked up at her and reached out a hand to cup her cheek. "Shenme shi?"

Closing her eyes, Josephine shook her head slightly and rested it against Mal's chest again. She sighed deeply, searching for the right words.

"I saw Rawley today." She felt more than saw Mal's entire body go rigid at her words, which had clearly been the wrong ones, and she lifted her head, propping herself on an arm.

"No Mal, not like that... he's dead, I know that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"It... it was strange. I just thought about him, only for a moment and suddenly he was there." She closed her eyes and she could see him again, but this time it was only a memory. "He was all I could see, all I could hear..." She shook her head and opened her eyes in time to see Mal push himself into a sitting position, his back resting against the headboard and his legs stretching out in front of him. His change in position forced Josephine to crane her neck as she looked up at him.

"It was like a nightmare but I was wide awake..."

Mal's hand reached out and closed gently around her upper arm. He pulled slightly, coaxing her up and into his lap. Her legs bent at the knees and rested on either sides of his own, until she was straddling his waist.

Reaching a hand up, Mal cupped her cheek before speaking softly. "He can't hurt you anymore, dong ma?"

Sighing, Josephine wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I know, I know," she whispered, her voice slightly muffled. "I'm fine, really. I did... panic... for a moment, but seeing Rawley isn't what has me worried, honestly."

"So what is it then?"

"It's Mira." Josephine pulled back so she could see the Captain's face. "Afterwards, she was looking at me, and I mean really looking at me. She had the oddest expression on her face, as though she'd seen everything I had. She'd never looked so... normal before."

Mal frowned, clearly confused. "But that's good, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It seemed wrong somehow."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure," Jo answered, shaking her head slightly. "I want to talk to River, see if she can communicate with Mira. Maybe find out if she did see Rawley too."

Mal looked up at her for a long moment, his expression thoughtful, before speaking. "You know what I think?"

"Hmm?"

"You need someone to help you take your mind off it for while," he answered, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile.

Josephine suddenly realized exactly where she was sitting and couldn't stop the faintest hint of a blush as it graced her cheeks. "You are the oddest man," she whispered, smiling softly.

Mal leaned forward until his lips hovered above her own. "Not odd xin gan," he breathed against her mouth, sending a small shiver up her spine. "Just a man."

His arms wound tightly around her back as he pulled her against him, seizing her mouth with his own.


	25. Chapter 25

River, unsurprisingly, failed to show up for dinner again that night. After the last plates were taken away and everyone's glasses refilled, Josephine excused herself from her seat next to the Captain and moved to River's empty seat across from Simon and Kaylee. As soon as she sat down, however, Jo felt as though she were intruding. The young mechanic was so close to Simon that she was all but sitting in his lap, their heads inclined towards each other as they whispered quietly.

Josephine opened her mouth to interrupt them but quickly decided against it. She began to push herself away from the table when both Kaylee and Simon's heads turned to regard her, and she froze awkwardly, her arms and back bent as though she were attempting to do a half push-up on the table.

"Hey," Kaylee smiled, her eyes shining brightly.

"Hello." Josephine returned her smile and sat back down quickly. "How have you two been? I haven't seen much of you lately."

Simon and Kaylee shared a quick glance and the mechanic's grin widened. "No I guess not. Everything's shiny... just been... busy I guess." Kaylee glanced down the table to where the others were sitting for a moment. "We haven't seen you either... guess someone's been keeping you busy too." Kaylee's grin changed to a knowing smile and a sudden burst of laughter from the other end of the table got their attention.

It seemed Mal had been telling the others about Jayne's misadventures with the colt earlier that day and the large man had crossed his arms over his chest, a noticeable pout on his face.

"That ain't how it happened at all," Jayne said loudly as their laughter slowed to chuckles. "That horse was raised by gorram reavers if you ask me," he muttered.

Josephine smiled as her gaze fell on Mal, who was laughing so hard it looked as though he might cry. As though he could feel her eyes, he turned his head quickly, giving her a sly smile, and winked at her playfully before turning back to the others. She could feel her cheeks begin to burn before she had even turned back around and found Kaylee grinning at her mischievously. The Doctor simply smiled softly and Josephine had the sneaking suspicion he'd been on the receiving end of many Kaylee-induced blushes before.

Jo willed the blush to go away and tried to get back to her original point. "I haven't seen River either. Where has she been?"

"Oh she's wandering around here somewhere," Simon answered.

"But she's missing meals?"

Simon shook his head. "No we've seen her, her room is right next to ours. She's eating and she's happy, but she won't tell me where she goes. Apparently it's a secret," he said, a strange mixture of annoyance and admiration in his voice.

Jo leaned back in her chair and regarded Simon for a moment. It seemed she was going to have to camp out by the door to the young pilot's room if she wished to speak with her. Kaylee coughed softly and Josephine shifted her attention from Simon. The mechanic had leaned back as well, keeping her head out of Simon's peripheral vision, and was making wide eyes at Jo and jerking her head slightly to the side. Josephine just looked at her, clearly confused, and Kaylee continued to shake her head unnaturally, imploring Jo to understand with her eyes.

Jo shook her head slightly from side to side. "I'm sorry Kaylee, but..."

"Oh gorramit!" Kaylee jumped up suddenly, startling both Simon and Josephine, and jogged around the table. Placing her hand on Jo's shoulder, she leaned down and whispered quietly in her ear. "I know where she goes. I can take you there later, if you like."

"That would be wonderful Kaylee, thank you."

Kaylee smiled and began to make her way back around the table.

"And apparently," Simon began, "I'm the only one who isn't allowed to know where my sister is." Kaylee stuck her tongue out at him as she sat back down. "You know you could have just asked me to leave for a moment and saved yourself a lot of trouble." Kaylee ignored him and instead pressed her lips to his cheek in a loud smacking kiss.

Jo smiled and made to leave but as she was getting up she heard Kaylee whisper something to Simon that gave her pause.

"Lets tell them."

"What... Now?"

Kaylee nodded and smiled again when she caught Josephine staring at them curiously. "Yes, now," she replied, turning back to Simon.

"But River's not here... are you sure?" Simon, Jo noticed, had suddenly paled and minuscule beads of sweat had begun to form on his forehead.

"We can tell River later, come on Simon." Kaylee gripped his upper arm and started to stand, taking him with her. "Hey everyone, we have an announcement," she said loudly, getting everyone's attention and causing the Doctor to pale even more. "Right," she patted Simon on the back. "You're up xin gan."

"I... uh...," Simon stuttered as everyone's gaze shifted from Kaylee to himself. "Well... I, I asked her and she... uh... she..."

"Me and Simon are gettin' hitched," Kaylee interrupted, bouncing excitedly.

Silence fell over the room for about five seconds, and everyone sat there dumbly, unable to process what had just been said. Inara was the first to react and after she blinked rapidly a few times her face lit up in a beautiful smile.

"Oh mei mei, that's wonderful!" The companion rose to her feet gracefully and threw her arms around the younger woman.

Inara's movement seemed to awaken the others and they all got up at once to offer their congratulations. All but one. Josephine turned her head, looking for Mal, only to find him still seated at the table. His eyes were on the drink still clutched loosely in his hand and the expression on his face was one of pure shock. She stared at him a moment, trying to get his attention, but was soon forced to turn away as Kaylee bounded up to her. Jo's couldn't help but smile at the joy on the young mechanic's face and brought her arms quickly around her.

"Oh Kaylee, I'm so happy for you... about time to!"

"Yeah," Kaylee responded as she returned the hug. "Had to make an honest man out of him!"

Josephine laughed and looked over Kaylee's shoulder to find Simon standing close by. Pulling away from the yong woman, Jo stepped in front of him.

"Congratulations Doctor."

Simon smiled and nodded his head in thanks. His eyes widened in surprise, however, when she stepped in close and gave him the same hug she'd given Kaylee. His arms wrapped around her tentatively and his eyes sought out the Captain, wondering if this simple embrace was going to merit him a punch. But Mal was still sitting at the table, paying them little heed, and Simon frowned over Jo's head at his lack of response to their announcement.

"Come on Doctor, you fixed me up great. A little hug's not going to make me fall apart."

Simon looked back down at her and smiled as he returned the hug and quickly stepped away. Josephine watched the young couple rejoin the others before walking over to Mal and placing a hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

"Mal?"

The Captain jumped slightly at her touch and looked up at her. She watched as he forced a tightlipped smile to his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. When he didn't say anything Josephine slipped into the chair next to him, moving her hand to his knee as she did.

"What's wrong?" Jo's voice was soft and she waited patiently for him to answer her, but he never got the chance.

The sound of someone clearing their throat from across the table made Mal and Josephine look up suddenly. Kaylee and Simon stood in front of them and while the mechanic looked anxious, Simon was beginning to look angry. They were flanked quietly by Zoe, Jayne and Inara who all stared at Mal.

"Captain?" Kaylee's voice was soft and on the verge of breaking as she addressed him and Josephine swung her head back around to look at Mal, silently willing him not to say what he was thinking, whatever that may be.

Mal blinked a few times but said nothing and Jo flexed her hand around his knee, squeezing slightly. This seemed to get his attention and he glanced down at her hand for a split second before looking back up at Kaylee. He smiled brightly then, though Jo was close enough to see that it still didn't reach his eyes, and raised his almost empty glass towards Simon and Kaylee.

"Congratulations you two," he began softly. "You better take good care of her Doctor."

Simon nodded at Mal's only half-teasing tone and put his arms protectively around Kaylee's shoulders. Mal's words seemed to be enough for the young mechanic and she beamed at him before turning back to the others.

The Captain's smile left his face as soon as the others weren't looking and his gaze fell back to the table top. Josephine pressed his knee lightly again to get his attention.

"Mal, what is it?"

He turned to look at her but once again he didn't get the chance to respond. Inara had moved towards the center of the group and was now motioning for everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement too," the companion began. "At the end of every year the Training House hosts a ball in honor of those students who have completed their training and will be leaving to pursue their trade. It's to be held at the end of next week and preparations have already begun. I was going to ask you all to come if you were still going to be here. I see no reason why our annual tradition shouldn't double as an engagement party."

Kaylee squealed loudly at the end of Inara's speech but she was the only one who appeared excited. Simon cleared his throat and turned to the companion. "Will there be anyone else present, other than ourselves and your students?"

"Of course, society from all over come to welcome our girls... oh." Inara's eyes widened as comprehension dawned on her but she recovered quickly and shook her head. "But they aren't looking for you anymore Simon." She turned to regard Josephine. "And they aren't looking for you either, besides no one will be forced to mingle with anyone they don't want to."

"Simon." Kaylee raised her eyes to the Doctor's face. "I'll get to wear my dress."

Simon's face broke out into a grin at Kaylee's unflappable excitement. "Alright bao bei," he spoke and then almost toppled over as the mechanic threw her arms around his neck.

Inara smiled and clapped her hands crisply together. "Excellent. And don't worry about clothes everyone. We've plenty of gowns and suits here." She turned pointedly to Mal. "And don't try to get out of it, I happen to know that you already own a fine suit, even if it is a little tight," she teased innocently.

Josephine turned back to him, her eyes wide in surprise, to see him scowl. She could see that Mal clearly had no interest in attending the party, but she hoped, for Kaylee's sake, that he would go. She found herself growing oddly excited at the prospect of a ball. It would be her first and she was a bit ashamed to admit that the idea of wearing fine clothes, even if only for a night, greatly appealed to her. It was almost like the life she thought she was going to have when she decided to marry the wealthy Bryce Rawley. She sighed then, as unpleasant memories of exactly how different her life had turned out washed over her.

"Ready?"

Jo looked up to her right to see Kaylee standing next to her chair, still vibrating with enthusiasm. "Huh?"

"You wanted to see River right?" Kaylee waited for Josephine to nod. "Well lets go, I want to hurry and get back to my... fiancé."

Jo smiled as Kaylee's face suddenly glowed brighter as she said the word aloud for the first time and turned to tell Mal where she was going, but he was no longer seated next to her. Her eyes scanned the room and finally found him by the door, but before she could even get out of her seat, he had gone through it quietly. She sat there a moment, torn between going after Mal and following Kaylee, but soon her decision was made for her as the impatient mechanic began tugging gently on her arm. Throwing one last glace behind her at the main door, Josephine allowed herself to be led through a smaller door at the other end of the dining room.

Kaylee expertly guided Josephine through a series of smaller corridors, each turn and twist confusing her more and more, until they finally spilled out into a large hallway that reminded her of the one that contained the guest rooms.

"I don't know how I shall find my way back," Jo said, her eyes roaming over their new surroundings as she hurried to catch up with the young mechanic.

"I don't suppose you've got some bread crumbs in your pocket," Kaylee muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing... just an old story Simon told me." She continued walking briskly and Josephine noticed that her manner had become much more subdued.

They continued walking in silence and Jo realized that the Training House must have been even larger than she originally thought because in her three weeks there she had absolutely no idea this portion even existed.

"Where are we exactly?" Her eyes fell on the large elegant doors. Too large, she thought, to be more class rooms.

"This is where Inara lives. Where all the companion teachers live." Kaylee stopped walking suddenly and Josephine, who had gotten a few paces ahead, turned to regard her curiously. "Why isn't the Captain happy for me?"

Josephine blanched and her eyes widened at the sudden sadness she heard in the young woman's voice. She had been certain that Kaylee had been fooled by Mal's ruse.

Kaylee raised a hand to her eyes, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped and Jo felt her chest tighten as she stepped closer to her.

"I don't know why he's upset Kaylee, but I know he's happy for you, deep down."

"I don't think so," Kaylee sniffled. "And I don't want to do this without him."

Stepping up next to her, Jo hooked their arms together and gently coaxed Kaylee to continue walking. "You won't have to, I promise. I'll talk to him." I'll strangle him, she added silently, for making you fret.

Kaylee nodded and they continued on their way down the large corridor until it came to an end. Standing before them were the largest most ornate pair of double doors Josephine had ever seen. Her eyes looked up towards their top which stretched a good four feet above her head.

"Here we are. River should be in there." Kaylee forced a smile to her face as she turned towards her friend.

"Thank you Kaylee." The young mechanic nodded and turned to head back, but Jo stopped her with a hand on her arm. "And please don't worry too much. Everything will work out for the best, you'll see."

Kaylee smiled again, and this time it seemed more genuine. Josephine watched her walk away, trusting that Simon would help take her mind off of this, before turning back to the door again. She placed her hands on it lightly, silently wondering if it was as heavy as it was large, and began to push.

The cool wood of the doors moved easily under her palms, not even emitting a creak as they opened. When her view was no longer obstructed by the ample doors, Jo's jaw dropped open in surprise. The room that spread out before her was without a doubt the largest she'd ever seen, and she had to glance again to be sure, but it appeared to be completely round. She took a few staggering steps forward, overwhelmed by the sheer size and beauty of the room. Circular tables covered in glittering cloth graced the edges of the rounded walls and several feet in the floor dropped off, protected by a silver railing that curved all around it's edges. Directly across from the doors, however, the railing ended, revealing wide stone steps that led down. Josephine moved forward towards the steps, her eyes widening as she took in the large shining chandelier that hung proudly over the very center of the lowered floor.

She realized immediately that this must be the ballroom that Inara had spoken of earlier, and the lowered portion was actually the dance floor. Her eyes traveled down from the chandelier and came to rest upon River, who appeared oblivious to her presence. The young woman was moving over the dance floor so gracefully that it almost appeared as though she were floating and Josephine found herself smiling as she descended the few steps. So this is where River's been running off to, she thought. She watched Serenity's pilot in awe as she danced, making large sweeping motions with her arms, as though guided by some music only she could hear.

River finally looked up as Jo's feet left the last step and hit the dance floor. Josephine found herself at a loss for words as the beautiful young woman smiled and glided over to her effortlessly. River grasped Jo's hands loosely in her own and began pulling her gently to the center of the floor.

"Come dance with me Stubborn," she spoke in her usual ethereal voice and Jo frowned and finally found her own voice.

"River, you do know that my name isn't actually Stubborn, right?"

River jutted out her bottom lip in a mock pout before answering. "Come dance with me Josephine," she responded, over-enunciating the name.

"I don't know how."

"Nonsense, it's easy."

"For you perhaps, but there isn't any music."

River shook her head softly from side to side. "There is, you're just not listening properly." They reached the center and River began to lead Jo into an elaborate dance, twirling and dipping in time to the music in her head. Josephine was surprised to find her original awkward movements improving with each step under River's tutelage, and she looked around, eyes wide, when she actually thought she began to hear music, albeit very softly.

Soon, River's childlike nature took over and the dancing transformed into frantic spinning, each holding the other at arms length as they continued to turn round and round. Dizziness over took them and they let go of each others hands as they collapsed, laughing and panting, to the floor. They sprawled out in companionable silence for a few moments until Josephine's breath became even again and she sat up, the young pilot following suit.

"Why do you come here River?"

"I'm practicing."

"What do you mean?"

"For the wedding," River answered simply.

Josephine gasped slightly in surprise and she raised her eyebrows at the young woman. "How did you know?"

River simply smiled serenely, as though Josephine hadn't spoken and echoed the older woman's earlier question. "And why do you come here Josephine?"

"Oh right," Jo said quickly, suddenly remembering her reason for seeking River out. "I wanted your help."

It seemed to be River's turn to raise her eyebrows and she waited patiently for Jo to continue.

"With Mira... something odd happened earlier today, and well... I can't talk to her about it."

"But you think I can," River stated simply.

"Well yes. I heard how you helped Simon with her on Serenity and I was hoping you could... communicate with her for me."

River tilted her head to the side, as though appraising Jo's request. "When?"

"Tomorrow," Jo said quickly, "I could find you tomorrow and we'll go together."

"What do you want me to talk to her about?"

Josephine sighed and recounted the unusual events of that days session with Ivani, not surprised when River acted as though nothing were amiss. She summed it up as best and as quickly as she could. "Will you help me?"

The young pilot paused a moment, and looked at the floor before answering. "I will, but I'll see her alone."

"What? No, I should..."

"I'll see her alone," River repeated more forcefully, surprising Josephine by cutting her off.

She frowned at the young woman a long moment before speaking again. "Will you tell me what Mira... er... says?"

"If she wants me too," River stated frankly.

Jo frowned again, but astutely realized that there was no point in arguing with the young pilot. She got to her feet as quickly as she could and nodded her goodbyes, fearing that if she opened her mouth to speak she would only be able to yell in frustration. Taking one final look at River, still seated calmly on the floor, Josephine all but ran to the large doors of the ballroom, no longer caring for the outstanding beauty of the round room.

She was still fuming at River's obstinance as she left. And she calls me stubborn, she thought as the doors swung shut behind her. Getting lost several times, with no one around to ask for directions, did not help her mood in the least. When she finally found her way back to the main corridor and her room an hour later she nearly collapsed in relief. She rested her head against the cool wood of the door a moment, willing herself to calm down, before entering.

The room was dim, the only light emanating from the small lamp on the bedside table, and she shut the door softly behind her. Her gaze fell on Mal where he laid still dressed and sprawled on his back above the covers of the bed. She stepped closer and seeing that his eyes were closed, sat at the small desk in the corner and bent down to take off her shoes before resting her elbows on the top, her head cradled in her hands.

"Where were you?"

The Captain's soft voice startled her so much that her elbows slipped from their perch and she just barely stopped her head from colliding with the top of the desk. Jo swung her head around and glared at Mal, her skin warming as anger washed over her. She wasn't sure if the anger were actually meant for him, or misdirected from River. She wasn't sure if she even cared.

"I was talking with River," she spat quickly. "And you behaved horribly to Kaylee and Simon."

Mal's eyes widened at her tone and he sat up in the bed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said, turning away from him. "I can't believe the way you acted."

"I congratulated them," he retorted, his voice raising in defense.

"Oh sure!" She stood up and moved to the edge of his bed, her hands balling into fists as she glowered down at him. "After you sulked and ignored them and pretty much let them know exactly how unhappy you were!"

"I'm allowed to be unhappy," Mal retorted, his own temper starting to rise.

"And why should you be! Why should the idea of their getting married make you so unhappy?"

"Why shouldn't it," Mal answered petulantly, causing Josephine to cry out in frustration and begin pacing the room.

"Because Kaylee is out there, on what should be one of the happiest nights of her life, worried that you," she stabbed her finger in his direction for emphasis, "a man she trusts and respects, just doesn't... care!" Josephine finished her tirade and stopped in the middle of the room, her chest rising and falling in aggravation.

Her outburst in Kaylee's defense had softened him somewhat and he stared at her a moment before speaking.

"I do care..."

Josephine snorted in derision and resumed her pacing which only made him grow angry again. "I just don't fancy losing my mechanic and my doctor all at once!"

Jo stopped so quickly that she almost stumbled and turned to look at him, suddenly realizing why he was so upset. She rubbed her eyes wearily and walked back to where Mal still sat on the bed, his hand picking at a loose thread in the cover.

"Mal..."

"What?" He snapped at her again and she fought with herself to not respond to it.

"Just because they're getting married doesn't mean you're going to lose them," she said softly.

It was his turn to snort, though not as forcefully as she had. "Maybe not now, but what about later, when they decide to have children. Can't raise a family on a spaceship."

Mal looked up at her then, the sorrow in his eyes making her heart ache, and she no longer knew what to say. She sat down lightly on the bed and took his hand in hers, stopping his slow destruction of the cover.

"Things change Mal..." As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to take them back, knowing how silly they must sound.

"Yeah, usually for the worst."

She pulled him to her and threw her arms around him at the sound of his defeated voice. Sighing, he rested his head in the crook of her neck and allowed her to draw him down until they were both laying. They stayed that way for a long while, neither one speaking. Josephine began to rub soothing circles into the small of Mal's back while he clung to her, as though if he lessened his grip she would slip away from him too.

Finally, Mal mumbled something against her neck that she couldn't hear but tickled her skin.

"Hmm?"

Mal pulled his head back and raised it up so he could see her face. "Do you ever think about gettin' married?"

"NO," she answered so quickly and so forcefully that it surprised her.

"Thank goodness," Mal laughed just as quickly and rolled them over so that she was now resting on him.

Josephine chuckled as she looked down at his blithe smirk, but then suddenly grew serious. Mal's smirk faltered and he raised a finger to her forehead, tracing the lines he now found there.

"I've already been married," she spoke softly. "And it was the worst seven years of my life. I feel more married now than I ever was to Bryce Rawley... does that make sense?"

He stared at her a moment, his expression flittering between surprise and awe before he could find his voice.

"Perfectly." Lifting his head from the bed, Mal covered her mouth with his own and eagerly slipped his tongue between the warmth of her lips as she sighed against him. They embraced in abandonment for a prolonged moment, neither willing to break apart until the need for air burned their lungs and they pulled away. Mal closed his eyes and laid back again, still able to feel Josephine's gaze, even through his eyelids.

"You don't really want to go to this ball do you?"

"Hmm." Josephine paused as though to consider his question and brought her finger to his chest, tracing the small patterns on his shirt. "I'll admit I'm curious... very curious."

"About what?"

"About seeing you all dressed up in tight fancy clothes." Mal opened his eyes to see her grinning down at him and feigned confusion.

"Now that's funny," he said, his voice low and teasing. "Here I thought you preferred me in nothing at all."

Her eyes darted to the space below his neck where his shirt gaped slightly over his chest and even though she felt the blush spread across her cheeks, she looked back up at him quickly, her tongue coming out to wet her bottom lip. Before he could react she moved her mouth to the gap in his shirt and poked her tongue between the fabric, sliding it back and forth over his exposed skin.

Her actions surprised Mal and a moan escaped his lips, but it turned to a moan of annoyance as she pulled away to look at his face.

"You know, I think you might be right."


	26. Chapter 26

This is a little filler chapter that I think is necessary before we get to the big stuff... Enjoy!

00000

The next day, Josephine paced slowly down the corridor that housed the other wives with mild trepidation. She had no idea if Serenity's young pilot had yet to make good on her promise, and was surprised at her own reluctance to see Mira again. What had happened yesterday couldn't have been the young mute's fault and Jo knew she was being silly with her fear. Mira had just been along for the ride. Or so her brain kept trying to tell her. But just behind that reason was a nagging doubt that kept pressing to the front of her mind and slowing her steps.

She stopped entirely, about ten feet from the door, unsure suddenly if she really wished to enter the room. Her decision was momentarily stymied however, as the door sprung open and River emerged, shutting the door softly behind her. Josephine regarded her silently, her face an odd blend of anxiety and unasked questions but her expression flittered to surprise and a frown creased her mouth as the younger woman simply smiled and glided quickly past her.

Josephine blinked twice in shock, her head volleying from the door River had just exited to the young pilot's retreating back, as she became torn between actually being on time for a meeting and going after River.

Shaking her head rapidly, Josephine turned from the door and hurried to catch up with River. She came up alongside the young psychic and slowed her pace but still found herself struggling to keep up.

Jo's breathing was labored as she cocked her head towards River. "Well?"

"Well?"

Forcing herself not to roll her eyes at River's innocent evasiveness, she pressed on. "I assume that seeing you come out of that room means you've done what I've asked..."

"I have."

"Which brings me back to... well?"

River turned a corner suddenly, forcing Josephine to check her steps and follow. Throwing an arm out, she lightly grasped the young woman's shoulder. "River please... could you stop for a moment."

River complied and turned wide eyes towards Josephine.

Josephine stared at the young woman. "Well?" She felt silly repeating that one word, but for some reason all other questions seemed to escape her.

"Mira's sensitive," River stated plainly.

"Sensitive?" Josephine's brow furrowed in confusion, though she was fairly certain River hadn't used the word for its literal meaning.

"Like me, only different."

Jo's eyes widened as she regarded River. "How can you know that?"

River shrugged effortlessly, all fluid and boneless grace. "I just do."

"So...," Josephine paused, trying to wrap her inexperienced mind around what River was saying. "When I thought of... Rawley... because Mira was so close to me, touching me, she could see him to?"

River shook her head from side to side quickly, startling Jo somewhat. "Yes and no."

"What?"

"Reverse it." River didn't fight the child like roll of her eyes at Josephine's confused expression. "Because she was seeing him, and you were touching her..." River trailed off as she saw comprehension in Jo's eyes.

Josephine let River's words drift over her, mulling over each of them carefully. She felt torn again. Part of her was relieved and proud that she hadn't been the one initially haunted by Rawley. The other part, she was ashamed to admit, was afraid. Not of Rawley, he was well and truly dead, but of Mira. A tiny, mute, slip of a girl and she was afraid of her suddenly. She shook her head and her eyes seemed to refocus on River as another fear fell upon her.

"Does that mean that I'm... sensitive too, because I felt what she did?"

River laughed suddenly, a soft melodious sound that surprised Josephine. "No, no. Not a bit. You were just a blank screen that she could project on. I don't think it would have happened if you hadn't been touching, that usually strengthens it." River paused a moment before continuing, her words coming faster and faster. "She's afraid. She used to hear peoples thoughts so she shut herself down completely, no more talking, no more thinking..."

"She can speak?"

River shook her head and pressed on quickly. "She forgot how. Forgot how to be." The young woman hugged her arms closely to her chest as though she were cold. "Thinks she's wicked."

Jo blinked a few times, awed by the young woman's unusual bluntness, but she couldn't stop the selfish words from leaving her throat. "So there's no chance that I... that I'm...?"

River shook her head in response and frowned. "You needn't sound so relieved."

Josephine sighed quickly. "I'm sorry River, it's just... I thought there was something wrong with me."

"It's not wrong," River spat suddenly, causing Jo to recoil at her foreign behavior. "I thought you asked me to help because you were worried for Mira..."

Jo felt the unspoken accusation drift across her skin, making her cold, only to be followed by the harsh weight of her own guilt as she realized it was true.

"River..."

"The Captain's a bit sensitive too," River interrupted, "it's why his skin creeps sometimes when I'm close by." The young psychic turned on her heel and began to float away with the unusual grace Josephine had come to associate with her. She was glad, at least, that River couldn't see the shock her words had caused, though Jo was almost certain she could sense it.

River stopped a few yards away and turned her head to the side. "Is their something wrong with him?"

Josephine's mouth gapped open and she found she had no response as River continued on her way, leaving Jo alone in the silent hallway.

It wasn't what she meant. River had mistaken her, she had to. Josephine hugged her arms to her chest as she stood in the corridor. The young woman's words hovered menacingly around her and she found she couldn't escape them. She hadn't meant to offend River, but she had somehow. She was relieved to find that it was Mira who had the problem, and it shamed her. Problem? Surely that wasn't the right word. Mira just needed help. Help...

"Oh diyu."

Waves of guilt mingled with River's words that pressed against her skin and she suddenly felt as though she couldn't breathe. She was supposed to be helping these women and instead she was late for every meeting. Even when she finally arrived she was listless and bored, counting the minutes until she might beat a hasty retreat. Inara had even asked for her help with them their first day at the training house but these thoughts only aided the tightening in her chest and she began to feel sick to her stomach. The meeting, there was one in progress right now, but even as her thoughts turned back to the room her feet began moving swiftly in the opposite direction.

Josephine all but ran back to the main corridor and the front doors of the large building. She had to get out. The air had suddenly become stifling inside and she longed to feel the crisp mountain air on her face.

She was happy to see that one of the large ornate doors was propped open and she slipped through it quickly, the stark late morning sun beating down upon her face. Pausing only to breathe in deep lungfuls of air that burned harshly down her throat, she continued down the stone steps of the entrance and turned to her right, not really knowing where her feet were leading her.

It must have rained earlier because the earth was soft and slick beneath her feet and she forced herself to slow down as the grand stables of the training house came into view. The stables were the largest she'd ever seen, the ones on Sydney paling in comparison, and unlike everything else here they weren't flashy in the least. Just a simple wooden structure built to serve its purpose and not to impress.

She hesitated in the entrance, suddenly realizing why her feet had led her here. Mal could usually be found near the stables at this time of day and her eyes scanned the length of the stalls for any sign of him. The only occupants, other than the rows and rows of horses, however, seemed to be a few young stable hands who smiled and bowed their heads in her direction as she entered.

She returned their smiles out of politeness but hurried quickly down the center of the stalls. Many of the horses neighed and tapped their hooves against the soft ground as though enticing her to ride. She ignored them and walked on to one of the last stalls where Mal's favorite horse, an old stallion called Arrow, was kept. The wooden enclosure was empty and Josephine could only assume the Captain was still out riding with Zoe or Jayne.

She turned and began to walk slowly back to the main entrance of the stables. Her hurried escape of the training house had calmed her down a bit and she thought it best to head back inside and wait for Mal in their room.

"Josephine?"

She had just walked into the warm sun when a soft feminine voice called out to her. Jo turned abruptly to find Inara gliding briskly towards her, a sweet smile etched upon her face.

"Good morning," Inara said as she stepped up to her. "Thinking of going for a ride?"

"Hello," Jo responded, forcing herself to return the companion's smile. "No I was just taking some air."

"I see. You're meeting with Ivani must have gotten out quite early today."

Josephine flinched at Inara's words, a gesture that wasn't entirely lost on the perceptive companion, and Jo searched her face for any sign of malice from the older woman. But if Inara had meant any unkindness by her comment, Josephine couldn't tell by her expression.

"At any rate," Inara continued, "I'm glad you're here. I was wondering if you might join me for awhile?"

Jo paused for a moment and Inara's smile faded slightly at her hesitation. "Of course if you have other things to do..."

"No of course I'd be happy to, thank you."

Inara's smile returned brightly and she ushered Jo back towards the training house and up the stone steps. Soon Josephine found herself being led through the unfamiliar part of the compound Kaylee had taken her to yesterday. She remembered the young mechanic had said that Inara and the other teachers lived on this side of the training house and soon they were in the large corridor that so greatly resembled the one her own room was on. She half expected Inara to lead her to the large doors at the end of the hallway that she knew led into the ballroom and was surprised when the companion turned into another small archway.

"Inara, where are we going?"

Inara turned back and smiled, her eyes twinkling. "You'll see, we're nearly there."

Inara's words proved true as moments later the companion stopped in front of an average sized door. She smiled once more at Josephine before turning the knob and entering.

Jo followed her inside and her mouth dropped open in surprise. The room was larger than it appeared from the size of the door and it appeared to be a cross between a wardrobe and fitting room. Rows and rows of gowns in varying shades, designs and fabrics were hanging neatly throughout the room.

"The ball is only a few days away," Inara spoke softly from next to Jo, "I thought you might need something to wear."

Josephine only nodded and stepped forward, finally seeing Serenity's other women among the multitude of clothes. River was pacing back and forth, an ethereal expression on her face as she ran her hands other the soft fabrics. The young psychic gave her no notice and Josephine thought it best, given their disagreement earlier. Zoe was standing on a small stool near the center of the room, a tiny older woman flittering around her. Josephine gasped to see that Mal's first mate was wearing a slinky gray dress. Zoe appeared to be studying herself in a mirror, her expression torn between mutiny and admiration at her appearance.

Kaylee suddenly flounced in front of Josephine and grabbed her hand. "Oh Jo, look at all the pretties!" Jo let herself be led over to the nearest rack. "Have you ever seen so many beautiful clothes? Of course I already got a dress, but 'Nara said I could come look with the others and maybe pick something out as an engagement present," Kaylee babbled eagerly, leaving no gaps for Jo to respond. "But we need to find something for you now..."

"Yes," Inara said, stepping up next to them. "Did you have anything in mind dear?"

"No," Josephine began, still a little taken aback. "I haven't even thought about it."

Inara smiled and patted her shoulder. "We'll find you something grand, something befitting a princess."

Josephine shook her head. "No, please, I'd much rather prefer something simple."

"Oh come on Jo," Kaylee admonished. "How often do we get to be all fancy like!"

Jo let herself be led from rack to rack by Inara and Kaylee as though she were helpless. Some more women like the one that had been altering Zoe's dress trailed after them and Jo could only assume they were maids of some kind. Inara and Kaylee pushed dress after dress into the arms of these women until they came to the last rack towards the back of the room where a large silken screen sat.

She turned to face them when they tried to usher her behind it. "You expect me to try all of these on?"

"Of course, it'll be fun!"

"Only if you want to."

Kaylee and Inara spoke at exactly the same time and Josephine couldn't help but smile as they glanced at each other.

Josephine stepped behind the screen and was helped into gown after gown by one of the short maids. Once each dress was on her she was forced out in front of the others and after getting over her initial embarrassment she found that Kaylee was right, it was fun somehow. She'd never had cause to do anything like this and although she felt a bit like Kaylee and Inara's doll, she enjoyed seeing herself in fine clothes.

"Alright, this is one of the last," Josephine said as she stepped out from behind the screen almost an hour later. The gown she wore was an off white color, only a few shades lighter than her skin. It was sleeveless and tight at the top with a loose skirt that seemed to fan out of its own accord at her every movement. The neckline was lower than she liked and when she looked down she could actually see the soft pink scar tissue above her breast. She had to admit it felt wonderful for her arms to be bare for once, even if it did show off every scar that lay there. Her eyes traveled back up to see that the awkward shape of her collar bone was more than visible, almost accentuated by the soft fabric. A thin silver weave graced the edges of the material and she traced it absently as she stared into the mirror.

The others weren't quick with their comments as they were the previous times and Jo glanced towards them in question.

River was paying them little heed as she continued to fondle the various fabrics but Kaylee and Zoe were staring at Josephine, their mouths agape. They soon recovered and Kaylee beamed at her. Her gaze fell on Inara who she was surprised to see looked astonished, though pleasantly so.

"You look beautiful," Inara rose from her seat and walked over to her. Stepping up close to her, Inara placed a hand on her shoulder to guide her in a circle. Josephine became embarrassed once more at the companion looked her over, flushing under her close scrutiny. Inara's gaze finally came to rest on Josephine's.

"Just lovely, Mal will be speechless," she spoke softly to Jo. "This has to be it," she said much louder as she turned to rejoin the others.

"But Madame," one of the maid's spoke up. "Surely she should wear something better suited to hide her... blemishes... she'll draw attention from the girls."

"Nonsense," Inara snapped forcefully, turning her head in the old woman's direction. "She should do no such thing. Besides," she continued turning back towards Josephine with a smile. "If she draws attention from our girls, it won't be because of the scars."

Josephine blushed and hurried back behind the screen to change, decidedly more apprehensive of the ball than she thought possible.


	27. Chapter 27

The next few days passed quickly as preparations for the ball began to take over take the training house. Lessons had ended for those students who would be leaving and they could often be found wandering the halls, buzzing with excitement as the serving crew, musicians, and a few early guests began to arrive.

Their nightly dinners had become much more subdued with the addition of the occasional fancy gentleman and every so often an elegant lady not unlike Inara herself. The companion proved to be a perfect hostess but her attempts to cajole her guests from Serenity and those there specifically for the ball into conversation fell thin. Josephine couldn't help not being surprised at the others unwillingness to engage themselves in communications with their new Alliance guests, especially given Serenity's less than reputable history. Simon and River were the most closed off, giving only their first names when asked, but Mal set the example by tersely and vaguely answering every question thrown his way. Josephine wasn't able to hide her shock when Mal introduced himself as Captain Harbatkin. She'd never heard him give an alias though the others didn't so much as raise an eyebrow.

Josephine tried to walk quickly down the corridor towards the meeting with Ivani on the day of the ball, but the throng of excited young girls impeded her greatly. She hadn't been to a session since the day she had offended River earlier that week and she was more than determined to make up for it. It was high time she made good on her promise to Inara. If there was any way she could help Mira... and the others, she had to try. It had taken her too long already and she was sickened to realize how selfish she'd become. She'd told no one, including Mal, of her encounter with the young pilot and it seemed River was determined to ignore her attempts at an apology.

She actually had a reason for being late for once as she pushed past a small group of girls to enter the room, but it didn't stop Ivani from shooting her a reproachful glance as she tried to sneak in.

"Josephine, I see you've stooped to grace us with your presence. Please be seated."

Jo blushed scarlet as all the women, save Mira, glanced her way and the comradery she had once shared with them seemed all but gone as they regarded her with foreign eyes. Her absences had made her a stranger to the women she'd once regarded as sisters, women she thought she would have done anything for. Women she'd endangered herself for by meeting with Nash. Briefly, Josephine felt a small pang for the man who had seemed so earnest in helping them but pushed it to the back of her mind quickly. She thought she had been single minded in her pursuit of their freedom even though she'd lied to herself and Mal as to exactly how far she would go.

Now was her chance to prove herself to them. She had made up her mind that the majority of her time left at the training house would be spent with these women, especially Mira, regaining their trust and helping them to the best of her ability. Though as she took her seat in the back of the room she had absolutely no idea how she would accomplish this.

Mira ignored her as she sat down next to her, but she had to admit she was almost relieved that the young girl didn't try to touch her. After a few moments of trying and failing to get Mira's attention, Josephine turned her attention to the other women. She could tell immediately that little if no progress had been made. Each woman seemed withdrawn, barely listening to Ivani's droning, their eyes showing the slightest hint of contempt at being lectured by a woman they hardly knew.

Jo allowed herself a bit of optimism that even the faintest trace of emotion shone in their eyes and she suddenly had an idea. Her hand shot up and she almost laughed at the reminder of her school days.

"Excuse me Ivani, but may I speak to you privately a moment?"

Ivani looked a bit startled at being interrupted but nodded and motioned for Josephine to come to her. Jo stood up and joined her at the front of the classroom, leaning towards the older woman for some semblance of seclusion.

"Inara had told me you have a past similar to theirs... ours," Jo whispered, "and that's what makes you qualified to help... us."

Ivani's eyes widened but she nodded.

"Have you told them?"

"Well... no, that's private."

Josephine couldn't stop the frown from gracing her lips. "If you want them to trust you, to open up to you... you should open to them first. Let them know you've been hurt like they have, that you are one of them."

Jo watched the heavy weight of comprehension fall into Ivani's eyes, though the woman looked aghast at the idea.

"Do you really think...?" The woman's usual confident attitude seemed somewhat diminished.

"Yes... please Ivani, they deserve your honesty."

"I'll try, but I can make no promises."

Josephine hadn't expected any more than this and she nodded swiftly before returning to her place at the back of the room.

Ivani hesitated for a moment, her eyes wandering briefly over the young women, most of them studying her with curious eyes.

"It's been brought to my attention," she began, shooting a quick glance in Jo's direction, "that I've told you almost nothing of myself. Perhaps I should have begun with this, but if you will allow me too, I could tell you now."

None of the women in the room made any protest so Ivani continued slowly.

"I wasn't always a companion... I actually began my training quite late, but that is besides the point. I grew up with my mother in Beaumonde, who was a whore before and after my birth. I don't mean any offense by the term, I only mean to say she wasn't a registered companion." Ivani paused a moment, trying to choose her words with care. "My father was one of her many... clients, and I never knew him. She wasn't... the best of mothers I suppose but I don't really have much to compare her to."

She stopped for a moment and looked down before continuing as she fought the memories she had tried to forget. "The money was never great but as my mother grew older and her looks began to fade it practically stopped coming in at all. When I was twelve and had begun to mature, I was... sold," her voice cracked suddenly, breaking her flat monotone, "to one of my mothers old clients, an old man who claimed to own a bordello on a far off moon." She drew a breath as though to collect herself and looked up to find the others watching her with wide eyes. "Needless to say I never saw that moon. As bad as what my mother had done, I don't think she knew what he had intended. I lived as little more than a slave to this man who I came to find was involved in all manner of nefarious business practices. For four years I was his bargaining chip, tossed about as a gift to his cohorts. They were the worst sort of men with insatiable... desires I hadn't thought existed. They did things... I, well perhaps I should just show you."

Ivani stood up so fast that the women who were closest to her jumped and drew back. She drew up the loose fabric that hid her arms from view and Josephine gasped in astonishment. It would be easier to say that her arm was riddled with untouched skin between the shiny pink scar tissue in varying shapes and sizes than to describe the scars themselves. Next she lifted her skirt just high enough for them to see that her left leg was actually a prosthetic, though very convincingly made. Lastly, she drew the front of her shirt up to the middle of her stomach, revealing the soft round skin that came with age. But directly in the middle was a scar so similar to Josephine's that her own hand flew involuntarily to her own abdomen as she blanched,

"You'll forgive me for not telling you the unpleasant details that caused these," Ivani continued, lowering her shirt once again, "but I know you already have experiences with them. I'm not saying that my pain is any more important or greater than your own, just know that I have been there and I have come through it." She sat back down and looked them all over. "It wasn't easy, and there were many times when I was ready to give up everything just to make the pain go away, but I got through it... and so can you."

Ivani seemed to slump farther into the chair and Josephine could tell the address had wearied the older woman. Josephine looked at the other woman in the room and was pleased to see that it had seemed to have some sort of effect on them. Even Mira's eyes seemed to shine with some sort of recognition.

"If you'll excuse me," Ivani said as she stood up slowly. "I think that's all for the day, I'm suddenly very tired."

Josephine watched as she left the room through a side door, shutting it quietly behind her. The other women all turned at once and began to whisper to each other in reverence. Jo turned her head towards Mira, still seated silently by her side.

"Mira?"

The young girl made no indication that she heard her, but kept her eyes trained on the chair Ivani had just vacated.

Josephine reached out tentatively, not forgetting the images they had shared earlier that week, and grasped the younger woman's shoulder lightly. Mira turned her head sharply to the side but just as soon as Josephine focused on her frightened face it began to blur.

She opened her mouth to speak and even managed to force a "Wait!" from her throat before the room around her dissolved.

She found herself laying on her back in the familiar bed of Bryce Rawley. The man in question loomed above her, stripped to the waist and frowning down at her. She raised her head slightly off the bed and peered down her own body. Not only was she naked but she realized immediately that it wasn't her body she was looking at, but Mira's.

Rawley's hand swung down suddenly and cuffed her harshly against the cheek. Her breathe caught in her throat and she opened her mouth to cry out but no sound issued from it.

"You fainted my dear. You know I insist you stay awake when I'm working."

Rawley drew his hand from her cheek and her eyes widened at the sight of blood glistening on his fingers. Raising one hand to his mouth, Rawley slipped a finger between his lips, licking the red fluid off his own skin.

Josephine's eyes widened and the bile rose in her throat as she watched him tasting her blood... Mira's blood.

"Mmmm, delicious...," Rawley raised his hand above her face, a knife clutched loosely in his palm, already wet with blood. "Now where were we?"

He turned the point of the knife towards the cheek he had hit and pressed it against her flesh just under the tip of her right eyebrow. Josephine could feel the skin break and opened her mouth once again without making a sound. He drew the knife slowly down her cheek, holding her head in place with his other hand as she struggled against him. Her vision became spotted and blurred again, and as the pain became too much, she welcomed the darkness that overtook her.

000000000000000

"I can't find anything wrong with her Mal... at least not physically."

"Well... try harder, cause something ain't right!"

Simon and Mal's voices floated through Josephine's mind, rousing her, and she opened her eyes wearily. She found herself staring at the high ceiling of she and the Captain's lavish room at the training house and she turned her head to the side in search of the voices. Mal and Simon stood towards the far side of the room, not bothering to keep their voices down.

"People don't just pass out for no reason!"

"Apparently they do," the doctor retorted, "cause she's fine!"

She'd passed out? As if on cue the images of what she'd seen from Mira's mind came back to her and she sat up quickly, getting their attention.

Mal rushed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?"

Josephine shook her head and raised a hand to her mouth. "I'm going to be sick," she replied meekly through her hand and scrambled off the bed in the direction of the lavatory, Mal and Simon on her heels. She sank to her knees in front of the head and her throat convulsed, forcing the bile to rise. Jo shivered slightly as Mal's hands pulled her hair off her neck and behind her head as she retched into the bowl. She heard the sound of water running and moments later felt a cool rag pressed to the back of her neck.

When she was finished she sat back on her heels and ran a hand over her damp forehead. Simon pressed a glass of water into her palm which she accepted thankfully and drained in one gulp.

Josephine rose to her feet somewhat shakily and Mal followed her out to the main room, a worried look in his eyes.

Sighing, Jo sank down to the edge of the bed and turned to regard the two men. "How did I get here?"

"Efram," Mal responded, "He heard a commotion and came out of his room to investigate. You were on the floor and he sent someone to get us... what happened?"

Josephine shook her head again. "It was nothing really, I'm fine. It wasn't even me."

Mal looked confused and paced in front of her. "What in the diyu does that mean, it wasn't you?"

"Mira... I touched her and she transferred something to me, a memory I think. River could explain it better."

Simon stepped forward, eyes wide. "Mira did this?"

Josephine nodded. "Not intentionally, at least I think not, but that's besides the point cause I'm fine... really. It was just a bit unsettling is all."

"A memory of Rawley?" Mal asked quietly.

"Yes, but like I said, I'm fine."

"Listen to her Mal, I checked her over... there's nothing wrong with her," Simon stated. "So if you'll excuse me, if I don't start getting ready for this ball Kaylee will have my head."

"Oh no, what time is it?" Josephine asked after Simon had left the room.

"'Bout five thirty."

"Oh goushi!" Josephine jumped off the bed and made for the door. "I'm supposed to be in Inara's room getting ready."

Mal leapt after her and grabbed her arm. "Your not still gonna go, after what happened?"

"I have to Mal, I promised Kaylee. I'll see you down there."

Josephine wiggled out of Mal's grasp and flung open the door, almost running down the corridor, the ball that she had been dreading a welcome distraction from the conversation Mal wished to have.

Mal watched her go for a moment before shaking his head and closing the door behind her.

00000000000000

Josephine had allowed herself to be dressed in the beautiful white gown, her hair prodded and pulled until it rested atop her head, a few loose tendrils falling down over her neck, but she drew the line when Inara came towards her with a satchel filled with lipsticks, rouges and other feminine torture devices that Jo had never seen before.

Inara backed off immediately bet Kaylee pressed a little harder until Jo let her brush on the faintest hint of rouge and a little perfume that smelt softly of fresh flowers just to placate her.

Now River, Kaylee, Zoe and Jo made their way slowly to the ballroom, Inara having left them earlier to play hostess.

"They aren't going to announce us are they?" Josephine asked to Kaylee's frilly back.

"No," the mechanic responded. "Simon was anxious of that himself and asked 'Nara. It's formal, but not that formal."

Josephine released a breath she hadn't even known she was holding as the large doors of the ballroom came into view. They were propped open and the mingling of hundreds of voices floated out to them. Zoe and Josephine shared an apprehensive look as an overly excited Kaylee led them in.

The circular room was packed, threatening to spill onto the dance floor, and Josephine was amazed that it had somehow remained empty. Josephine spotted a small orchestra positioned at the far end of the room, though they had yet to begin playing. She had expected the room to be stifling what with the multitude of people crammed into it and was surprised to feel a gentle breeze issuing from above. She glanced up, searching for the source of the breeze and her mouth fell open in awe. The entire circular ceiling that covered the dance floor had been retracted somehow and she was now staring up into the night sky, millions of twinkling stars blinking back at her.

She looked back in front of her just in time to see Zoe's back disappear into the crowd and she momentarily panicked at being left behind. Straining her head to see through the cluster of people, she searched for any glimpse of Mal and the others but she couldn't find them.

"Welcome everyone." Inara's sweet voice floated from across the room and, as the room fell silent, Josephine pushed her way forward until she came to the railing and her view was unobstructed.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to honor these young women as they begin their careers. As is customary, I invite our male guests to seek out one of our newest alumni and lead them to the floor for the first dance." Inara smiled and left the small podium as the orchestra began to play.

Josephine turned her head to the side as the throng of men at her back pressed forward to engage the young women in a dance. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kaylee leading a dashing looking Simon onto the floor in front of the others and smiled brightly. She turned around, still chuckling, but stopped abruptly when she found a young man, who couldn't be more that twenty, standing in front of her. He was dressed elegantly in dark silks and a short cape over one shoulder.

"May I have this dance milady?" The young man held an arm out to her.

Josephine blushed and ignored the arm. "I'm not a companion and I'm afraid I'm an awful dancer."

"That hardly matters to me," he smiled boyishly at her.

Jo stared at him a moment, as though considering it, but jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder.

"She's taken."

The young man's gaze found Mal over her shoulder and his smile slipped somewhat before he bowed, a quick jerking of his head, and retreated.

Josephine turned to find Mal standing close to her, his eyes raking down her dress before coming to rest on her face. Jo took a moment to admire his fine clothes and then searched his eyes for any clue as to what he thought, but his expression remained unreadable.

Reaching out a hand, Mal tucked a loose strand of hair behind Josephine's ear before resting his palm lightly against her cheek.

"You look... different."

Her eyes widening slightly, Jo gazed up at him in question. "Different bad... or different good?"

Mal finally broke into a smirk, his eyes shining with heat. "Which one will get me in the least amount of trouble?"

Josephine laughed and tried to cuff him lightly on the chin, but Mal caught her hand in his own and lowered it between them.

"Honestly though, you look beautiful," Mal said softly. He released her hand and brought his own to the bare skin above her decolletage, spanning his fingers across her flesh and dragging them down until they rested on the exposed upper portion of her breasts. "And I do like this," he continued, his voice low. "Though maybe not in public. You see darlin', I can be powerful jealous when the need arises."

Josephine's chest had begun to rise and fall heavily at Mal's words, and she stepped closer, pressing herself against the line of his body as though she'd forgotten just how much in public they were.

"You have nothing to be jealous about."

Moving his hand under her chin, Mal tilted her head upwards so he could look in her eyes. "Good to know." He closed what little distance there still was between them swiftly, and captured her mouth in a chaste kiss that held the promise of something more, for when they were behind closed doors.

He pulled back just as quickly as he had moved in, allowing the appropriate amount of decorum that polite society required, though he found her hand again, holding it loosely in his own.

"Now... when are you going to tell me exactly what happened this afternoon?"

Josephine sighed and looked towards her feet. "Later Mal... I'll tell you later."

"Ok... but you're sure you're alright?"

"Yes," she said as she glanced back up at him. "I promise."

Mal smiled down at her and began to pull her away from the railing. "Come on." He led her through the crowd towards two tables that had been pushed together near the railing and she hung onto his hand tightly, afraid of getting swallowed up in the multitude of moving bodies.

Simon and Kaylee were still dancing, but Zoe and Jayne sat rigidly at the table while River hovered next to the banister, swaying slightly to the music. The large mercenary looked up as Mal pulled a chair out for Josephine, his eyes bulging slightly as they roved over her body.

"You best be puttin' those eyes back Jayne," Mal said sharply as he shot a glare Jayne's way, "lest you be losing them."

Jayne checked himself and began studying the table top as Mal and Jo sat down. River turned abruptly away from the dancers and let her eyes wander over the people seated behind her before coming to rest determinedly on Jayne. She walked over to him gracefully and picked his large hand up from the table, getting his attention. Smiling gently, River tugged on his hand, trying to entice him to stand up but Jayne just shook his head.

"No way... no gorram way!"

River dropped his hand back to the table and put her own delicate ones on her waste as she frowned down at him.

"Better to go willingly Jayne," Zoe spoke up, her voice tinkling with amusement. "She can make you if she wants."

Jayne got to his feet, mumbling curses under his breath, and allowed River to grudgingly lead him to the dance floor.

"Well there's something I thought I'd die before seeing," Mal grinned as he watched Jayne lead River clumsily around the floor, wincing as the large man tread on her foot. "And come to think of it, I wish I still hadn't."

As the hour grew later and later, many of the guests retired until the room was only half as full as it was at the beginning of the evening. Jayne came back after two dances and flat out refused to dance again, instead immersing himself in the open bar, but River was able to find many a willing partner and rarely returned to the table. Kaylee and Simon returned occasionally, their faces flushed, only to depart again after a few minutes and Inara stopped by every so often to see how everyone was before moving on to mingle with more of her guests. Even Zoe joined in a dance with a young man who looked both in awe of and afraid that she had accepted.

River fell into Mal's vacated chair, he and Jayne having gone to the bar for a moment, and startled Josephine from her silent enjoyment of watching Zoe's young man guide her across the dance floor.

She regarded the young woman a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"River, can I talk to you for a moment?"

River turned calm eyes to her but didn't speak and Jo took this as a sign of acquiescence.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said the other day, I didn't mean it, at least not how it sounded. I've been thinking... it's just that with everything that's happened in my life... and now that it's over, I've been striving for something... I don't know... a sense of normalcy perhaps."

River nodded and Jo continued. "And with what happened with Mira, I guess it just didn't fit in with my own ideas of what's normal, which sounds ridiculous I know... but there it is."

River regarded her silently a moment before breaking into a wide smile. "I knew that, but you needed to know." Just as soon as the smile came it vanished and River regarded her pensively. "Which of us is normal? Which of us wants to be? Do not strive for it, it is a lost cause."

Josephine smiled at the young woman's eerie wisdom. "Thank you."

Mal and Jayne appeared behind them suddenly and the Captain frowned down at River.

"You're in my seat Albatross... get."

River jumped up and stuck her tongue out at Mal before sinking back into Jayne's empty seat just before the large man could. Jayne grumbled and moved over, not willing to argue with the young woman.

Mal sat down and drained his drink, plunking it down roughly on the table top before turning to Josephine. "Alright, I've had some whiskey, my inhibitions are slightly lowered... so if you want to dance now would be the time."

Josephine's eyes widened but smiled at the Captain's odd way of asking. She honestly hadn't expected him to.

"Are you sure?"

"Might not get another chance," Mal said, indicating the lateness of the evening.

"Very well, but if I tread on your feet you can't get angry," Josephine said as she rose to her feet, Mal following suit.

"Xin gan, I think it'd be more likely that I'd tread on your feet."

Mal escorted her around the railing towards the steps that led down to the dance floor slowly. They were forced to stop for a moment, and allow the couples exiting the dance floor to pass by. As they waited Josephine watched a young serving boy pass by, wringing an empty tray in his hands. The young man kept shooting nervous looks in their direction and Jo had a nagging sensation that she'd seen him somewhere before.

The throng of people passed by and Mal made to move on but Josephine paused, seeing that the serving boy had stopped a few feet away, directly across from him. The serving tray began to fall from his shaking hands and Josephine thought she saw a different flash of metal, but it wasn't until River shrieked loudly from behind them that Jo knew what she was seeing.

The young boy had pulled a gun from somewhere on his person and now had his shaking arm pointed in her direction. At the same time that River had screamed, Mal rushed forward and the combination made the nervous boy's shot go wide. Josephine felt a sharp prick as the bullet just barely grazed her arm and looked down in surprise.

All at once the room erupted in chaos. Women screamed and men shouted as their feet thundered across the ground, unsure of what had happened.

"What has happened?" Inara asked as she hurried over, her face shining with fear. Her eyes fell on Mal and the young boy as the wrestled together on the ground. The Captain's initial rush had sent the young boy tumbling backwards and the gun had skidded across the floor.

Inara took one look and dove back into the crowd, shouting for everyone to be calm and ordering them out and back to their rooms.

Josephine felt herself pushed back into the railing as the remaining people on the dance floor hastened up the steps and out the doors. Simon and Kaylee were amongst them but stopped as they saw Jo.

The Doctor took a look at the trickle of blood sliding down her arm. "How badly are you hurt?"

"Not at all, it's just a graze," Josephine answered numbly.

The room was empty now, save for Serenity's crew and Inara, who had reemerged quickly once the others were safely out. Josephine stepped around Simon and took a step towards Mal, watching as Zoe and Jayne appeared suddenly to offer there assistance. But Mal had the young boy pinned and he had stopped struggling and only gazed up at the Captain in shock.

"Zoe," Mal called out, tilting his head in the direction the gun had slid. The first mate went to retrieve it and placed it in Mal's outstretched hand. Without even being asked Jayne knelt behind the young boy's head and placed his large hands against his shoulders, pressing him roughly into the hard floor.

Now that Mal's hands were free he pushed the barrel of the gun sharply into the young boys temple. His eyes widening, the young boy tried to renew his struggles but Mal lifted the gun and brought the butt down harshly against the boys skull, causing his eyes to roll back briefly into his head and his struggling to cease.

Mal once again placed the tip of the gun against the boys head as he waited for his eyes to refocus. "Who were you aiming at? Me?"

The boy shook his head frantically from side to side and began shaking in fear.

"Stop it! Stop shaking!" Mal snarled down at him and finally grabbed the boy by the hair, lifted his head a few inches off the ground and letting it drop with a thud. The boy stopped moving, though it looked as though it took some effort, and a fine tremor still ran through his body.

"Mal stop," Josephine spoke, surprised to hear her voice sound so numb. "He's terrified..."

The Captain ignored her and continued with his questions. "Then if not me, who?"

"The wwwoman in the wwwhite dress," the boy responded meekly, his voice quivering.

"Do you know her name?" Mal pressed on calmly.

"Yyyes."

"Say it."

"Josephine Rrrawley," he complied quickly.

Mal pressed the gun harder into the boys temple. "And why are you trying to kill her?" he asked calmly.

"Because my master has instructed me too."

"Who's your master?"

The young boy began to shake again and mumble. "No, no, no, no, no... I can't," he whispered.

"Jayne." The large man reached up and took the gun from Mal, still keeping it pressed into the boy's head as Mal reached down towards the young boys hand and traced a finger over his index finger.

"Is this your trigger finger?" Mal asked innocently. The boy nodded and tears began to leak out of the corners of his eyes.

Josephine watched as Mal pinched the small finger between two of his own and suddenly realized what he meant to do.

"Mal don't!" Her protest came to late and the Captain pulled the finger back forcefully, snapping it with an audible pop as though it were no more than a twig, until it lay limply against the back of his hand.

The boy screamed loudly and Josephine cried out, her hand flying to her mouth in distress.

Mal released the boys hand and grabbed the gun back from Jayne. "Next time you loose the entire hand dong ma? ... Who sent you?"

The young boy looked up at Mal with wide eyes as though he were seeing him for the first time and didn't hesitate to answer.

"Nash... Nash Rawley."


	28. Chapter 28

"Nash... Nash Rawley."

An unnatural silence descended over the ballroom as the small group froze in shock and confusion. Mal's grip on the gun slackened as he blinked down at the young boy below him. The silence only lasted for a moment, however, and the young boy, taking advantage of the groups astonishment, inexplicably slipped his uninjured hand around the Captain's. Before Mal could realize what he was doing, the stranger's finger slid between Mal's and the trigger roughly.

The roar of the shot issued loudly through the room and Mal dropped the gun in surprise as blood and thicker things splattered up towards him.

"Son of a bitch," Jayne muttered as he skittered backwards on his knees to avoid the spray.

The gunshot echoed through the room as a new wave of surprise fell over Serenity's crew and Inara. The silence seemed to stretch on forever until Zoe finally cleared her throat and broke it.

"Sir... this Nash can't be the same man... the man who helped you, who Josephine knows..."

Mal shook his head slowly, a dazed expression in his eyes. "Can't it? He never gave me a last name," he spook numbly. "And why would he, if it was Rawley? Seems too much of a coincidence," he added quietly.

"How did he even get in here with that?" Simon asked, nodding his head towards the discarded gun.

"Yeah," Jayne said, standing up and turning angry eyes towards Inara. "I thought you said this place was safe."

The companion just stared at the large mercenary with wide eyes, at a loss for words for once.

"Ain't so hard," Mal spoke, his voice hollow, "I did it." He jumped to his feet suddenly, startling the others, and began swiping at the globs of flesh that had starting running down the right side of his face as though he would rub his skin raw. The small pieces fell to the floor with an almost inaudible plop.

"Jo, did Nash ever tell you his last name?" Mal spoke with his back to the others but turned around when his question received no response.

"She left," Kaylee spoke up quietly, pointing towards the main entrance, "before he spoke... before he..." Kaylee glanced down at the body on the floor, something she had been trying not to do, and her face went white.

Mal glanced at the doors and back to the others quickly. "Clean this up... he can't answer our questions now," he said bluntly and turned on his heels, trusting that they would do what he said.

He hurried out the doors and into the hallway in search of Josephine, ignoring the curiously shocked expressions of those few who were brave enough to have hovered in the hallway after the commotion.

What was she thinking, running off? What if that boy wasn't alone? With a start the Captain realized he didn't even have his gun on him if there was more trouble and began heading to their room to retrieve it, though he didn't think he would find Josephine there.

"MAL!" Inara's voice called out to him as he turned down a corridor and he faintly heard the clatter of her heels in the distance as she hurried to catch up with him. He ignored her and kept moving quickly as she continued to call out to him.

"Mal wait!" Her voice was much closer now and Mal turned around suddenly.

"WHAT?"

Inara hesitated, not anticipating his anger and stood there a moment trying to catch her breath. "Mal you're a mess. At least clean yourself off first, you're covered..."

Mal touched his hand to his cheek at her words and brought it in front of his eyes, surprised to find it wet with blood. He blinked up at Inara to find her holding out a handkerchief which he accepted gingerly and wiped roughly at his face until only a few red streaks were left. Stuffing the besmirched scrap of fabric into his pocket unceremoniously, he turned again only to be stopped once more by the companion.

Inara stared at him a moment, her face contorted in worry. "Mal... she's scared, please don't... don't..."

"What mustn't I do Inara?" Mal prompted her, his voice suddenly weary.

"Don't forget that despite everything, she's still very young."

"She's seen more than most people her age Inara," Mal said, though he knew at once that the companion wasn't only commenting on Josephine's age.

"I know... just be careful with her Mal."

He stared at her for moment before speaking. "I'll take care of her."

"I never doubted that you wouldn't," Inara smiled at him softly before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

Mal watched her retreating back for a moment, confused as to whether or not he had heard the tiniest amount of regret in her voice.

The Captain sighed deeply and continued on his way. Inara's comments had been eerily similar to his own thoughts. Josephine had survived so much all ready and he couldn't help but wonder what it would take to finally push her over the edge, finally take her to that place that no one would be able to bring her back from. He had to admit that he hadn't expected her to run from the room. After all, it wasn't the first time some one had tried to kill her, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, not if she stayed with Serenity. Mal came to a stop suddenly.

"Not if she stays with me, you mean," Mal muttered to himself as he ran a hand over his forehead. Trouble seemed to follow him around even before Simon and River had come aboard. He'd even been accused on more than one occasion of seeking it out, and the worst part was, he was starting to believe it was true.

Mal shook his head swiftly as though trying to rid himself of these thoughts before continuing on his way. When he arrived at their room he wasn't surprised that Jo wasn't there, but he removed his jacket and slipped his holster over his shoulder, not caring that it was in plain sight. He continued down the hallway to the main entrance, not really knowing where he was going but trusting that his gut instinct was leading him in the right direction.

He stepped out into the cold night air and stopped, his eyes scanning the distance. A dim light emanated from the stables and he hastened in that direction.

Mal grabbed the lamp that he had seen from outside and found her in the last empty stall. The light was so dim that if it weren't for the stark whiteness of her dress he didn't think he would be able to make her out. Josephine sat on the hay, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking gently back and forth.

The Captain breathed a sigh of relief that at least she was here and not taken as he had feared. It appeared the boy had been sent alone.

He brought the lamp closer until he could see her better but she made no indication that she knew he was there. He gasped lightly when he noticed she'd been hurt. The blood from where the bullet had grazed her was dripping steadily down her arm and onto her white gown, streaking it crimson in places.

"Josephine?"

She didn't respond and Mal kneeled down in front of her, setting the lamp to his side. "Josephine?" He reached out to grasp her shoulder and stop her rocking but she scooted back from him suddenly.

"Don't touch me!"

Mal let his hand fall to his side, unable to hide the hurt in his voice. "Qing... I would never hurt you."

"He said that once too..."

Mal flinched at being compared to that tamade hundan, but reached out towards her again. "Jo..."

"You looked like him," she whispered, cutting him off.

Mal's arm froze in the air and he cursed to himself silently. He hadn't even thought about it at the time, about what it would look like to her.

"I'm not him."

Mal's eyes widened when she began to sob heavily at his words. He scooted closer to her and she let him pull her into his arms. Josephine buried her head against his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears, and Mal rubbed small circles into her back, letting her cry until there were no more tears and the numbness took over. When she had finished he pulled back to examine her arm more closely.

"You're bleeding."

Josephine looked down in surprise as though she had forgotten. The blood had seeped into the fabric of her gown and already begun to dry an ugly rust color. "Oh diyu... I've ruined Inara's dress."

Mal smiled sadly. "I don't think she'll care. We've got bigger problems." He ignored her questioning look and instead went to work tearing two long strips off the hem of the damaged dress, the fabric yielding with surprising ease.

Taking her arm lightly in his hands, he used one of the pieces as a makeshift rag, wiping the area around the wound until it was free of blood. It was unattractive and red, but nothing more than a small scrape.

"You'll be fine," Mal said quietly, more to himself than her, as he began to wrap the other piece of fabric around her arm tightly. "Josephine... I need to ask you something..."

She sniffled and watched as he turned the ends around each other, securing the bandage with a steady knot, and waited for him to continue.

"Your friend Nash, did he ever tell you his last name?"

Josephine stared at him in confusion before shaking her head. "No, why?"

"That kid... who... well he said he was sent by a Nash Rawley..."

She flinched at the name and her eyes widened in surprise. "You think they're the same person?"

"I don't know." Mal finished with her arm and looked back up at her.

"Why would he try to help me only to try to kill me?"

"I don't know."

Mal watched as Josephine's mouth curved in confusion. "And you think he has something to do with Bryce... with Bryce Rawley?"

The Captain shook his head and repeated what was fast becoming his mantra. "Wo bu zhidao. But maybe you do. Did he ever mention any relatives?"

"Only his father... I think his name was Kristof though... not Nash." Josephine fiddled with the makeshift bandage on her arm. "There was a room, one of the ones we weren't allowed in, sort of like a gallery I guess... nothing but photographs and portraits. The first time I tried to get out I got lost and wound up in there. They were mostly just of Bryce's father, but there were some others... none that resembled the Nash I know though."

Josephine looked at Mal curiously. "Why are you asking me this... why not ask the boy?"

Mal flinched slightly. He had been waiting for this particular question. "I can't... he's dead."

Jo's expression changed from curious to horrified in an instant. "Mal he was just a kid..."

"I didn't kill him, he killed himself," Mal said quietly, "after he answered me."

She stared up at him for a moment, trying to read his expression. "Would you have killed him?"

Mal stared at her and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, afraid of how to answer. He didn't want to frighten her anymore, but he didn't want to lie to her either. "If I had to," he answered soberly after a long moment.

The Captain waited for her to say something, to shout or scream or hit him after his answer, but the silence and sadness in her eyes was somehow worse. It was as if all at once the fight had gone out of her. Any light that had been left after Rawley was done with her had faded... because of him. Mal cursed himself silently, suddenly understanding her earlier comparison.

"Come on," Mal said, unable to tolerate the silence anymore. He pushed himself up, pulling Josephine, who's expression had glazed over some what, with him.

She allowed herself to be led back into the training house and to their room easily. She had gone numb, shut herself down somehow, forcing Mal's words from her ears. She didn't protest when he stripped off the ruined gown and cleaned the blood away with warm water from the lavatory.

Mal pulled one of his own large button down shirts over her head and pulled back the covers of the bed, helping her in.

She turned on her side, waiting to feel the familiar dip of the bed as he slid in next to her. But it never came. It wasn't until the room went dark and she heard the door open and close again that full awareness began to return to her. She turned her head into the pillow as fresh tears, tears that she should have long since run out of, coated her eyes once again.

* * *

The only saloon on the small moon of Revel was bustling, busier than Tawny and Abel Miller, the old couple that owned it, had ever seen. A wealthy Alliance official had opted to retire in the quiet farming community, and with him came a multitude of hearty young men and women to erect his plantation. 

Every evening for the past week these workers had shown up, eager for a release after a hard days labor, and Tawny watched with appreciation as the throng buzzed around her. She set the drinks she'd been carrying in front of a particular rowdy group of men before shifting the tray to her other hand and forcing her way back to her husband at the bar.

"Might want to thank about gettin' some help in here, this lot may be here a few more weeks," she addressed her husband while he loaded her tray back up with ale. "I'm getting too old for this." She glanced down at the refilled tray. "And where is this goin'?"

"Back room," Abel grunted bluntly.

Tawny frowned and glanced towards the wooden door at the far end of the room. Another much smaller group had arrived in town just after the workers and had taken up lodgings at the local inn. The group consisted of about five average looking middle-aged men, and they too showed up almost every night. The only difference being that their leader, a short thickset man with a bland face, requested a private room to drink in. The old woman made her way hesitantly towards the room with her tray. These men were polite enough it was true, but Tawny couldn't help but notice that every time she entered the room all conversation stopped and she couldn't shake the thought that they were up to no good.

She paused outside the door and leaned forward, listening to the muffled voices issuing from within. Sighing deeply, she pushed the door open with her foot and stepped inside. Five pairs of eyes turned her way. Three of the men were seated and looked slightly uncomfortable while another tall blond man stood angrily in the middle of the room. The stout man was leaning easily against the table and looked relieved that she had interrupted what ever had the blond man upset.

Tawny set the drinks on the table next to the short man.

"Thank you," he smiled at her before turning to the angry man in front of him. "Charles, pay the woman."

The blonde man, apparently named Charles, stood stunned for a moment before rustling through his trouser pockets and laying a few bills in her hand. She nodded and hastened for the door, shutting it swiftly behind her.

Charles watched the old woman leave before turning his attention back to the man leaning against the table, now sipping on a drink.

"I don't understand what we're doing here Nash," he began, not forgetting his anger. "We should be on Persephone. Where is the money you promised us?"

"In time Charles, I need more time," Nash spoke quietly.

"What time? You're brother is dead..."

"He was no brother of mine," Nash spat bitterly. "Just because we shared the same father doesn't make someone a brother."

"But you're a Rawley! The last. Everything that was his should be yours, why aren't we collecting? Instead you send my only son to that... that whore house... on some ridiculous mission..."

Nash pushed himself away from the table angrily. "Caleb is young and innocent. Do you think any of us would have been able to get in there? I've explained this to you, but apparently you're too thickheaded to understand." Nash turned his back on the others and folded his arms over his chest. "My 'brother', as you called him, was arrogant enough to believe himself immortal. I knew he wouldn't have a will, I thought it would be easy..."

"But?"

"But I overlooked something," Nash continued as he turned back around suddenly looking tired. "Persephone law dictates that in the absence of children, all assets pass to the surviving spouse."

"So...?" Charles paused in confusion.

Nash cried out in exasperation. "So, everything goes to his wife! Everything, even if it was a sham of a marriage."

"And so Caleb is to what...? Kill this woman?"

Nash sighed before answering. "I kept us out of anything messy for a long time Charles. I convinced those fops Fanty and Mingo to contact Bryce, alert them to Serenity's whereabouts and everything unfolded perfectly. I practically delivered Josephine back to him, knowing full well that that Captain would go after her. Malcolm Reynolds killed Bryce Rawley, I've kept the blood off our hands... but not anymore. It's time to take matters into our own hands. I never wanted her dead, but she's standing between me and what's mine..."

"Ours," Charles added quietly.

"Ours," Nash agreed, walking towards Charles and grasping his shoulder lightly. "I expect to hear from Caleb any day now. Don't worry friend... I'm sure your son is fine."

* * *

Josephine woke to the soft early morning light issuing through the large room's only window. Groaning wearily she turned on her side and groped for the familiar warm body next to her but her hand found only covers and pillows. She sat up quickly in the bed, ignoring the sharp pain in her arm, as the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. Her eyes roamed frantically over the semi-darkness of the room for any sign that Mal had been there, and to her dismay, there was. She jumped out of the bed to turn the lights on and make sure what she was seeing was true. His things were gone.

"They've left me," she whispered. Josephine's hand flew to her mouth, unwilling to believe she'd just thought that. They couldn't... he wouldn't... she thought as she hurried to get dressed. She flung open the door to their room and spilled out into the hall, unsure of exactly where she was headed. She stood in the hall a moment, panic beginning to over take her at the thought of being left. Josephine forced herself to take a few deep breathe's before heading in the direction of the training houses main doors. She would go see for herself. Serenity would still be there. The ship would still be there. She would make it, even if she had to run all the way through the forest to find it.

As she got closer and closer to the last turn before the doors would be in view, voices floated out to her and she quickened her step.

She stopped in surprise when she found all of Serenity's crew in the entrance way, carrying bags and speaking quietly to each other. Jayne and Zoe were speaking briskly to a young man who soon followed them out into the early morning sun, Kaylee was all but falling asleep on Simon's shoulder as they stood together, and River was sprawled out on the floor with her eyes closed.

Her eyes found Mal in the corner, speaking quietly to Inara, but he looked up as she arrived and walked quickly over to her.

"I was just coming to wake you..."

"Mal what is going on?" She stared up at him, noticing the dark circles beginning to appear under his eyes. "Have you been up all night?"

"We all have," he said turning to glance behind him briefly. "Getting things ready... we're leaving."

"Now?"

"In ten minutes exactly." Mal reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "No questions now, please. Do you need help getting your things together?"

Josephine shook her head and Mal turned her around, giving her a gentle push in the direction of their room.

"Hurry."

Josephine walked briskly back towards her room, forming a mental list of everything she had with her, not wanting to leave anything behind. Leave anything behind... She stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway as the oddest sensation washed over her. She'd been so relieved to find that they hadn't left her that she hadn't realized what exactly she'd be leaving behind. Mira and the other women... they'd finally been making progress and she'd promised to help them. How could she leave them now?

She turned her head back towards the entrance hall where she had left the others and found herself at a loss. She couldn't leave the other wives, but how could she leave Serenity? How could she leave Mal?

"I love him," she whispered suddenly, surprising herself, as everything became so clear.

She turned and all but ran back to the entrance hall, skidding around the corner. The others appeared to be waiting for her and Mal looked up, giving her an odd look at her empty hands as he walked over to her.

"Where's your stuff?"

"I'm staying here." Mal looked startled and opened his mouth to speak, but Jo stepped closer to him, pressing a hand to his lips. "I'm not finished here Mal... I need to stay with the others."

Mal stared down at her, a myriad of emotions playing across his face. "But... it's not safe here."

Josephine sighed in exhaustion and looked at the floor. "I'm so tired Mal, tired of running. Tired of letting other people save me." She paused a moment and looked back up at him. "It's time to save myself."

Mal put his hand on her uninjured arm and led her a few feet away from the others, so as not to be overheard. "I... need you..."

Josephine's eyes widened at the meekness of his voice and the lost expression in his eyes. She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his chest. She felt his arms enfold around her back and began to cry for the third time in less than twenty-four hours, oblivious to the small group behind them.

"Part of me wants more than anything to give myself to you," she spoke through the tears, her voice slightly muffled. "To let you take me over completely. It would be so easy to be yours, and I know if I asked you'd take care of me forever... but I need to stand on my own. Yin qi jing huang duoshao wo xuyao ni."

Mal pulled her closer, resting his chin against the top of her head. "Yin qi jing huang duoshao wo ai ni," he whispered softly.

A strangled sob escaped Josephine and she raised her head to Mal's, capturing his lips with a reckless sense of abandon. She ran her tongue against the seam of his lips until he opened to her and she thrust inside, caressing the roof of his mouth, the back of his teeth, and then finally his tongue. She tasted him as she ran her hands over his face, attempting in the few minutes they had left to memorize ever inch of him. Giving herself something to remember while she was being strong, while she was staying behind.

She pulled away after a long moment and rested her head back against his chest, the frantic beating of his heart matching her own breaths, until she was calm once again.

Josephine let go and stepped away from him abruptly, afraid that if she held on any longer she wouldn't be able to let him go. She stared into his eyes for a moment, her chest tightening painfully.

"Tell the others..." Jo trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Mal nodded and smiled sadly, taking one last long look before turning and walking back to the others.

Josephine stood rooted to the spot, still unable to walk away, and watched as he picked up a few bags and motioned the others out. The others gave her questioning looks but followed their Captain out into the sunlight and the waiting carriages.

She didn't know how long she stood there but jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Josephine turned to find Inara smiling softly at her.

"Come on..."

Jo let herself be led down the steps and into the soft grass in front of the training house. Inara raised her hand to the sky and she followed it with her eyes until they rested on the tops of the trees in front of her.

She gasped as Serenity suddenly loomed into view like some giant bird above the trees, surprised at how quiet it sounded. The great ship looked magnificent as it hovered just over the trees, the glass glinting in the sunlight as though winking at her, before turning and shooting off into the distance.

She smiled as she imagined Mal standing proudly just behind River at the helm and whispered softly...

"I love you... and I'll see you again."

THE END... for now...

* * *

A Note From Me:

OK... so it's 7:51 am. I've been up all night. I have to go to work. Screw that, I haven't called in sick all year... I'm due.

I began this at the end of last October... so a few weeks shy of a year and I can't believe it's done.

The ending isn't the happiest I know... and very sappy, so I apologize if it isn't to your liking. I also left many things wide open because I've already been planning a sequel... but I need to hear from you. So please, please let me know what you think. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want to see Mal and Jo reunited? Do you want to see Kaylee and Simon get married? Do you want to learn more about Mira and the other women? Do you want to know more about what is going on with Nash (or more importantly: did anyone even remember him from his two previous appearances)?

Gahh... I'm rambling... can you ramble when your typing? Oh nevermind.

Thanks again to all that read and reviewed this story; you kept me going when I would have otherwise given up.

Oh and in case your interested, here's the (very loose) translation of the last two Chinese sentences:

Jo says: "Yin qi jing huang duoshao wo xuyao ni" - "It scares me how much I need you"

And Mal responds: "Yin qi jing huang duoshao wo ai ni" - "It scares me how much I love you"


End file.
